


We Found Love

by obisgirl



Series: Different Destinies [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: After reuniting with her family in Storybrooke,  Clare discovers that Michael's father is in town and now, the savior needs to find a balance between her past and present.





	1. The Other He

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N: So, I'm back from hiatus and ready to start posting again. I figured I should start with this one since it's been finished for a long while and this series has been sitting here unfinished for like five years. Enjoy!

_ This isn't happening _ , Clare cries, staring blankly back at the tall man in front of her.  Killian isn't sure what to say either so he quietly excuses himself and that's when Clare finally comes to her senses and walks away.  

 

The man follows her but Clare closes the door behind them and as soon as she's safely inside the apartment building,  panic takes over and she looks at her father. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me he was here?!” she cries. 

 

“I tried to,” Killian defends, “But you were so excited about Michael coming home from school,”  

 

Clare doesn't bother checking the front door before dragging Killian back to the apartment. “All right, I want to know everything,” she demands,  “Like how long he's been here, what does he want and does he know about Michael?” 

 

“What's going on?” Emma asks, joining them in the main room.  

 

“He's here,” Clare says bluntly.  

 

Emma raises an eyebrow,  “He as in him? He followed through on his promise and found a way to Storybrooke?  Clare, that's wonderful news,” she cries. 

 

“This isn't that he,” 

 

Killian looks curiously at his wife and daughter, wondering which other 'he' is there but Emma suddenly picks up on the correct 'he' Clare is referring to and cringes.  “This isn't good,” 

 

“On second thought, I don't want to know the details but I want him gone,” Clare fumes,  “He's been here for god knows how long and you couldn't get rid of him before I came back?  Do it now. I don't care if you have to enlist the Blue Fairy or Mariana to make it happen,” 

 

Killian wants to say something but Clare's angry face forces him to back down. She turns to leave, opens the door and sighs, dejectedly, staring at the man in question.  She's seconds away from slamming the door when Michael walks into the room, sees him, smiles and waves. 

 

“Oh hi Mr. – what was your name again?” he asks. 

 

“No one important,” Clare says, turning to Michael and her parents.  

 

Panic takes over again so Emma steps in. “Michael, there's a project I need your help with.  Mind accompanying me to Ruby's?” she asks. 

 

“Another Operation Cobra?”

 

“Sort of,” she says and ushers Michael to the door, shoeing him past the stranger.  

 

Once Michael's gone, Clare relaxes somewhat until she sees him still standing there and tenses up again.  So, she stalks over to him, crosses her arms defiantly, raising an eyebrow. “I don't know what the hell you’re doing here and I don't care, but I am certain of one bloody thing and that's I want you gone.  You don't get to come back here after you abandoned me and apologize for it,” 

 

He sighs, glancing at Killian and then to Clare.  “I came here because we have unfinished business and I needed to see you,” he says.  

 

“Well, I don't want to see you and I don't want you here, so you can leave,” Clare fumes.  

 

“You were right Jones, nothing has changed. I'm sorry for disturbing you,” he says and ducks out of the apartment.  

 

Clare slams the door after him, her pulse running like crazy and she feels like screaming again.  Killian tentatively walks towards her, bracing her shoulders and calmly holding her hand. “I'm sorry Clare,” he says, “I tried to warn you, sweetheart,”  

 

“I know you did,” she cries,  “I need to check in on Michael and Emma,” 

 

Before she leaves though,  Killian hugs her and Clare cries in his arms but wipes away her tears, smiling thankfully at her father and leaves.  

 

_ 13 Years Ago _

 

_ This is the best part,  Clare smiles, reading over the passage for probably the sixteenth or twentieth time.  She can't help it. Fairytales, especially this one is her favorite. It's odd for a girl who has had little luck in life to believe so strongly in stories that aren't real but that doesn't matter to Clare.  These stories are her escape from the real world which often, sucks a lot.  _

 

_ She fixes her glasses, mouthing the lines as she reads; unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from the bar.  This has been a routine of hers, come in at early hours, find a comfortable spot, sit down with her book and read, often mouthing through the lines she knows by heart.    _

 

_ “You know, you could order something,” a man says from behind the bar. _

 

_ Clare reluctantly pulls herself away from the book, looking up at the speaker.  It's that bartender guy, and she rolls her eyes, going back to her book. “I mean, this is a traditionally a social local and yet, here you are, reading a book and being unsociable,”  he teases.  _

 

_ “I'm busy,” she retorts.  “And I don't have to order anything; it's a public place,”   _

 

_ He shrugs, wiping down the last of the counter.  “How about a drink?” he offers.  _

 

_ “I don't drink,” she says and she can feel him staring intently at her.  “Fine! Ice water with lime,”  _

 

_ The bartender smiles, reaches for a glass, fills it with ice cubes and water and gives it to her.  Clare begrudgingly looks up from her book, accepting the drink which she notices also has a cherry in it.  “I didn't ask for a cherry, I asked for lime,” she retorts.  _

 

_ “I added a cherry because I think you're sweet,”  _

 

_ She rolls her eyes and takes the glass, setting it aside and looks through her jeans for cash.   _

 

_ “Don't worry about it,” he says,  “It's on the house,”  _

 

_ Clare looks up at him again and smiles.  “Thanks,”  _

 

_ “You're welcome,” he says and heads back to the bar but stops, turning to her.  “I'm Nick; in case you needed anything else,”  _

 

_ “I'm busy,” _

 

_ “I've seen you come here promptly at 9 a.m., sit in that little corner of yours and read your book for the past week.  I've figured out your routine by heart now, the least I deserve is your name. It feels silly to continue addressing you as ma'am or miss book lady,”   _

 

_ That last comment forces Clare to look at him again.  “Miss book lady? That's my nickname?” she asks.  _

 

_ Nick shrugs, smiling.  “It would help if I had an actual name so I don't have to continue referring to you as miss book lady,” he teases.   _

 

_ Clare stands from her comfy chair, walks over to the bar and extends her hand to him.  “I'm Clare,” she says.  _

 

_ Nick's smile widens, and he graciously accepts her hand.  “It's a pleasure to meet you finally Clare,” he says, “You know,  you have pretty eyes,”  _

 

_ “Now, you're flirting with me.  Isn't there some rule where bartenders aren't supposed to flirt with their patrons?” she asks, taking her hand back.   _

 

_ “Technically, you are not a patron because the drink is on the house,” Nick reasons, “and I like flirting with you. It's probably better than what was it is your reading?”  _

 

_ “Fairy tales,” she says,  “and nothing is better than my fairy tales,”   _

 

_ He smiles at her thoughtfully, leaning on the bar table.  “Wouldn't you like to experience the real thing as opposed to reading about it?  Believe it or not, real life can surprise you from time to time and there are good guys out there,” Nick continues.   _

 

_ “Fairy tales aren't real,” she adds.   _

 

_ He shrugs.  “How would you know if you haven't tried?” he counters, raising an eyebrow.  “You could miss out on the extraordinary sweetheart,” _

 

_ Clare bursts out laughing so hard, her glasses fall off and she has to bend down and pick them up.  “These are some of the worst pickup lines I've ever heard,” she laughs, standing up again. “You spent a week watching me and this is the best you could come up with? It's pathetic,”   _

 

_ Nick frowns.  “It got your attention though, didn't it?” he asks.  _

 

_ “They're horrible,” she reminds him, looking him over once more and smiles.  “All right, I'll take you up on that only if you'll please stop with these horrific pickup lines and leave me alone for an hour so I can finish reading this chapter,”   _

 

_ “Oy! Charlie?” he calls and his fellow bartender comes out from the back, “how much longer until my shift ends?”   _

 

_ Charlie glances behind him at the obvious clock and then to his friend.  “15 minutes,” he confirms.  _

 

_ Clare moans, putting away her book and Nick smiles.   _

 

_ “If you don't mind waiting fifteen minutes but don't worry, you can finish reading the chapter tomorrow,” he promises.   _

 

_ Her eyes narrow and she slips the book into her bag, walking over to the counter and sits on the stool, enjoying her free iced water with lime and cherry.   _

 

_ TBC _

  
  



	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's right,” Clare echoes, “Him being here means nothing. This is my problem, not yours and Killian's but I need you to multitask,”

Present Day

 

Clare needs to remain calm.  That is the only way she can avoid her day getting worse.  She hopes to at least avoid him on the streets and she does, making her way over to Ruby's Bed and Breakfast.  She spots a note on the desk about where Mariana's room is located, finds it, inhales and exhales before knocking.  Emma answers and Michael runs to the door, hugging her hello. 

 

Mariana's sitting on the bed, smiling kindly at her.  

 

“How is everything?” Clare asks finally.  

 

“Emma introduced me to my grandson,” Mariana says, winking at Michael.  “He's such a sweet boy Clare, and she also said, I could see Killian soon,”

 

Clare bites her lip, coming over to the bed and sits beside her.  “The thing is Mariana, I'm not sure it's possible at the moment for a reunion,” she says,  “Emma and I still need to talk to him about it, prepare him; it won't do to spring this on him,” 

 

“I know,” Mariana sighs,  “I can be patient. I can wait,” 

 

“I came up with a codename for this,” Michael adds, “Operation Butterfly,”

 

Clare frowns.  “Operation Butterfly?” 

 

He shrugs.  “'cause this is a secret and grandpa can't know about it,” he says.  

 

“All right, all right,” Clare agrees, looking at Emma,  “Can I steal you for a moment?” 

 

Emma excuses herself and goes out into the hallway with Clare, stepping a distance away from the room.  All of this is too much to handle for one day. Clare's happy to be home finally, reunited with her son and hopes to reunite her grandmother with her son and now, she must contend with her son's father staying in town.  

 

“He's not leaving is he?” Emma asks.  

 

“I hope he does but not likely,” she reasons,  “What I can't understand is why he waited ten years to contact me?” 

 

“Maybe he meant to contact you earlier but didn't know where you were,” Emma reasons,  crossing her arms, “but that doesn't really matter since you still don't want him here,” 

 

“I spent ten years alone because of what that man did,” she recalls,  “You want to know why I stopped believing in fairy tales when I came to Storybrooke? It's because of him,”

 

Emma rubs her arm soothingly.  “I'm sorry,” she sympathizes, “but he's here now and he will find out about Michael and I doubt he will leave you alone after that,” 

 

Clare sighs.  “I've been fine on my own without him for ten years; it shouldn't bother me he's popped into my life again after all this time.  I've moved on and I don't need him to be happy anymore,” she declares. 

 

“That's right, feminist girl power,” Emma agrees.  

 

“That's right,” Clare echoes, “Him being here means nothing.  This is my problem, not yours and Killian's but I need you to multitask,”

 

“Right, make sure Mariana is comfortable while you deal with your ex and keep, or tell Michael,” 

 

“I'd rather not tell him at all,” she mutters, “but if I have to, I will,”  

 

Clare thanks her for the little pow-wow and Emma goes back into Mariana's room.  She sighs, leaning back against the hallway wall, trying to sort through what to do next.  Ten years, she spent ten years alone because of him and now, he's back in her life, determined to do who knows what.  She sighs, leans off the wall and about to walk back to the room when she spots another familiar face downstairs. 

 

This familiar face is a lot more welcome than the one she's worried about.  Clare runs downstairs, crashing into the friendly stranger, hugging him excitedly.  

 

Robin smiles, hugging her back, laughing.  

 

“I can't believe that you're here,” she cries, “I mean you're really here!” 

 

“I'm here.  I made you a promise and I'm a man of my word,” Robin teases, kissing her hello.  “I missed you, Clare,” 

 

She happily smiles at him, looking into his eyes and she knows, he means it.  “I missed you too,” she coos, “I don't understand how you're here but that doesn't matter. You found me,” 

 

“I'll always find you, lass,” Robin muses and kisses her again.  

 

“Wow, is that who I think it is?” a voice asks from behind.  

 

Clare turns around, not at all surprised to see an excited Michael run down the stairs, followed by Emma and Mariana.  Robin studies the boy and looks to Clare, seeing the resemblance, and he kneels down, greeting him. “You must be Michael, Clare's son,” he says, “Pleased to meet you, I'm ---”

 

“Robin Hood!” he cries,  “You're Robin Hood and you're here.  This is who helped you get back to Storybrooke?”  

 

Clare smiles.  

 

“Awesome, and you still have your bow and arrows,” he notes,  “I've always wanted to learn how to use those, that and a sword.  Do you think you can teach me? Where's Marian? Is she with you? Little John?  Will? Alan?” 

 

Robin glances at Clare and then to Michael. “Actually, I'm alone. This was a solo trip,” he says.  

 

“That's cool,” Michael accepts,  smiling again. “Robin Hood is in Storybrooke.  This is awesome. You can help my grandfather round up all the bad guys.  You know, we're still looking for my mom, the evil witch. She's around here somewhere,”  

 

“Michael,  I think Robin's exhausted from his trip,” Clare says, trying to pry her son away from the outlaw.  “But can you keep this a secret?” 

 

“Another secret?” he asks,  “Like Operation Butterfly?” 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“Of course,” he agrees,  “We will call this Operation Arrow because it's Robin Hood,” 

 

Clare stifles a laugh, watching her son walk away with Emma and Mariana. 

 

Robin shrugs.  “He's an energetic little lad,” he observes.  “Is he like this all the time?”

 

Clare moans.  “I'm not ungrateful that you're here but I really would appreciate it if you keep quiet,” she says, “I have a lot of stuff to deal with right now and until I can deal with that without going crazy,  I need you to stay low. I hope you understand,” 

 

“I understand. Operation Arrow,” he reminds her.  

 

She hugs him again and kisses him, feeling safe in his arms and can even still, smell enchanted forest in his clothes.  “But I am very happy that you're here,” she reminds him. 

 

“Me too, Clare,” he whispers. 

 

TBC

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether people are reading or not, I am posting.


	3. Iced Tea and Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare's eyes narrow and she can't help herself, slides out of her booth and stalks after him. “Why the bloody hell are you here, anyway? Why come looking for me after all this time? You left me, or don't you remember? I did nothing, and you still left and now, after all this time, you come back and make things right? What's changed in the past ten years that you suddenly have a conscience?!” she cries.

“Sometimes, new love means breaking old habits. Sometimes you find yourself more at ease in relationships defined by inconsistency, anger, irreconcilable jealousy, and neglect because that is what you have grown used to over the years.” - Unknown

 

**_Then_ **

 

_ Clare's still trying to figure him out, as he's still trying to figure her out.  It's a reasonably quiet and cool evening; he asks her about her book (it's Rapunzel) but actually, she prefers The Princess Bride.  Fairy tales are the only thing that gives her hope, which is especially important in her life. It's important to believe in a happy ending, whatever that may be otherwise what's the point of her being here?   _

 

_ He takes her to his apartment and Clare stands in the hallway, unsure what to do next.  She's not a people person; she's the book lady as he calls her and isn't sure she can open up to someone about her life.  She is an orphan after all and this man, he can't be too much older than her but he cares and it's the first time, she's met someone who's taken an interest in her.   _

 

_ “You can walk the rest of the way into the apartment,” he teases, “It's easy,”  _

 

_ She rolls her eyes at his comment and joins him by the island counter, setting down her book and slipping onto a stool.  “So, this is your place; it's bigger than I thought,” she reasons.  _

 

_ He shrugs.  “Didn't you know?  I'm not only a bartender but aspiring chef as well and need a big place where I can work.  I like the space,” he says, raising an eyebrow.  _

 

_ “You're a chef?”  _

 

_ “Aspiring chef,” he corrects her,  “if you're hungry, I could make something for you.  I like to put my twist on different dishes but can much cook anything.  What would you like?”  _

 

_ “Shepherd's Pie, or is that too complicated for you?”   _

 

_ He smiles.  “Actually, not at all,” he says,  “but I have one request before I get started on it,”   _

 

_ Clare's skeptical about this request.  He's been nice and generous so far but that could easily be a cover.  “All right, what is it?” she asks.  _

 

_ “I have a secret ingredient I use and I know, I met you and I can trust you but I need you to busy yourself away from the kitchen,” Nick reasons,  “I have Netflix hooked up in the guest room,”  _

 

_ Clare smiles okay, stands in the stool and walks towards what she thinks is the guest room.  Nick gets started on the Shepherd's Pie; the room is actually not the guest room but his room. He has a whole shelf dedicated to cooking, how to become a master chef, bartending even and a stack of unopened DVDs.  Who needs DVDs when you have Netflix.  _

 

_ And there's a sketchbook on his desk; Clare glances back before walking over and flips through the book.  There's scribbled notes, recipes and then, well, there are other sketches of a girl reading a book. It takes a moment to realize but these sketches are actually of her.   _

 

_ He wasn't kidding when he said he's been studying her for a week.  All the sketches are so beautiful and feel so intimate like he knew her before he even talked to her.  She hurriedly puts the sketchbook away once she hears him walking towards the room. He leans on the frame of the doorway, looking at her.  _

 

_ “Hey,” he says.   _

 

_ “Hey,” she says back, noticing him studying her again.  “You're done already? That was awfully quick,” _

 

_ Nick walks into the room and comes closer to her, but stops short.  “I was wondering if you would like anything to drink to go along with your shepherd's pie?” he asks.   _

 

_ “Right,” Clare adds,  “This might be a good time to add I'm not legal, so that's a big no to alcohol,”   _

 

_ Nick shrugs.  “Neither am I,” he reasons,  “Ice water with a lime and a cherry,”  _

 

_ “Ice tea better but you can keep the cherry,”   _

 

_ “Ice tea it is,” he promises and leaves her alone again.   _

 

_ Clare glances back at the sketchbook and then joins him again in the main room, sitting once again at the counter.  “You drew me,” she says bluntly.  _

 

_ Nick frowns, staring at her and Clare braces herself because she always knew that this would be too good to be true.  He's a creepy stalker and only asked her back to his apartment because he thinks she's naive and probably an easy lay.   _

 

_ “You weren't supposed to see those,” Nick says finally, “It is a habit of mine.  I have many talents, drawing is another way to express my thoughts,” _

 

_ “But you drew me,” Clare says again.   _

 

_ “I'm sorry if it's intruding but you've always fascinated me and it doesn't mean I'm some crazed stalker or anything.  You're interesting and you're beautiful and there's something about you, Clare, something special and I guess, I needed to figure you out first before I could talk to you,” he rambles.   _

 

_ Clare doesn't know what to say; she's flattered and he thinks she's beautiful and took the time to figure her out before approaching her.  “They're beautiful drawings, Nick,” she compliments, “I know I wasn't meant to see them but I love them,” _

 

_ Nick relaxes and leans on the counter, staring at her.  “There is something special about you Clare; I don't know what it is but I plan on taking as much time as possible to figure it out,” he promises her.  “I hope that doesn't sound creepy or anything weird,” _

 

_ Clare smiles.  “No, it doesn't; it's sweet.  You're sweet Nick – I don't even know your last name,” she laughs.   _

 

_ “Carter,” he says, putting out his hand once again to shake hers, “Nick Carter,”   _

 

_ “Logan, Clare; I mean, Clare Logan,” she says, shaking his hand.   _

 

_ Nick takes her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and smiles, staring at her lovingly.  “It's nice to meet you, Clare Logan,”  _

 

_ And when he smiles at her, still feeling his thumb caress her skin, Clare falls in love with this beautiful stranger.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Clare needs a moment to think after she leaves Ruby's Bed and Breakfast.  Her ex is in town, she needs to reunite her father and grandmother and Robin Hood, who declared his undying love for her in Enchanted Forest is patiently waiting for her to take care of her stuff.  First things first, she needs a drink and makes a beeline for Ruby's Diner. 

 

Unfortunately, that's also where he is.  But he's not sulking in a booth like she expects but standing behind the counter.  He sees her and Clare quickly ducts to a corner booth but he makes his way over to her, much to her own annoyance.  

 

“Are you stalking me now?” she retorts.  

 

“I work here,” he reasons,  “what would you like?” 

 

Clare glares at him.  “Did you just ask that?” she fumes, “because what I would like is for you to go away and why are you working here again?  I thought you were only visiting,”

 

Nick shrugs.  “That was my intention about two weeks ago and then I found out you were out of town, so I figured, maybe while waiting around for your return I could see about employment.  And I mentioned to Ruby that I have experience bartending if she ever needed an extra hand at the diner,” he says, “so, what will you have?” 

 

“I want to be left alone,” Clare manages,  “and I want you to leave Storybrooke immediately,” 

 

“Can't do that,”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I came here for a reason Clare and that was to talk to you,” Nick reasons, “and you're here now and we need to talk,”  

 

She sighs.  “I'm not ready to talk, so please take my order and then go away,” she retorts, “I'll have an ice tea please,”

 

“Ice tea with a cherry and a lime, got it,” Nick muses.  

 

Clare's eyes narrow and she can't help herself, slides out of her booth and stalks after him.  “Why the bloody hell are you here, anyway? Why come looking for me after all this time? You left me, or don't you remember?  I did nothing, and you still left and now, after all this time, you come back and make things right? What's changed in the past ten years that you suddenly have a conscience?!”  she cries. 

 

He stops and turns around, facing her.  “I thought you didn't want to talk about this now?” he counters.  

 

“I don't,” she retorts.  

 

“Then, you should probably go back to your booth, sit down and wait for me to come back with your ice tea because you're making a scene,” Nick advises her.  

 

Clare looks around the diner and he is right.  Everyone is staring at her and Clare backs down.  “I'll have my ice tea to go please,” she says instead.  

 

“I must check with Ruby if that's all right,”

 

“Stop being a smart ass, Nicholas.  There are styrofoam cups behind the counter. I'll take the ice tea to go and no cherry or lime wedge, just a plain iced tea,” she retorts.  

 

TBC


	4. This Beautiful Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like you, Clare Logan,”
> 
>  
> 
> “I like you, Nick Carter, do you even have a middle name?” she wonders.
> 
>  
> 
> “It's Alexander,” he says, “What about you? No, wait! You look like a Lorelei. Clare Lorelei Logan. It has a nice symmetry to it,”

Clare's not normally an impatient woman, but she wants to keep a safe distance from Nick.  She knows she will have to deal with him again at some point but needs to collect herself before she does.  He finally comes back with her ice tea in a styrofoam cup as requested and Clare pays, thanks him coldly and leaves.  

 

“Do you think it would be possible if I can chat with you later?” he calls after her.  

 

Clare stops in her tracks and wants to squeeze her hand so hard but if she does, she'll crush her ice tea.  She breathes in slowly before turning around, facing him. “You want to chat later?” she counters. 

 

“I think we need to talk, talk about what happened,” Nick reasons,  “I realize you're angry now and have every right to be but when you've cooled down, do you think we can talk?” 

 

“I'm not ready to talk,”

 

“I didn't say now Clare, I said later,” he reminds her.  

 

Clare sighs and she feels like screaming but she knows they need to talk.  She spent ten years alone because of this man, left behind with so many lingering questions and yes, as much as she hates him being here, they need to talk.  “Stop by my roommates' flat later after your shift, when is that?” she says. 

 

“I can talk to Ruby and she can let me out early. I'll be over as soon as I can,” he promises.  

 

“That better be a legit promise Nicholas,” Clare warns him, “especially since I've lost faith in all of your promises,”

 

“I'll be there as soon as I can,” he repeats.

 

“Right,” 

 

~~

 

_ Dinner's lovely, the best Clare's had in a long time.   _ _ Nick's not as inquisitive about her background as she thought he would be and Clare likes that.  She wouldn't know what to tell him, anyway. Every morning she wakes up early at the shelter, eats breakfast there and then goes to the bar to read her book.   _

 

_ It's so much easier to read about happy endings than to face reality, and the reality is for Clare, she is homeless and too proud to admit it aloud; much less ask for help.  And she likes Nick, she does and hopes his interest in her isn't a fleeting thing. _

 

_ “Thank you for dinner.  The shepherd's pie was delicious,” she compliments.   _

 

_ “The company wasn't bad either,” he teases her,  “would you like anything else?” _

 

_ Clare eyes him skeptically.  “Underage and can't drink,” she reminds him, “but thanks for the offer,” _

 

_ “Is there anything else you need?” he asks again.   _

 

_ “I uh, actually,” she starts, “my roommate is out of town and I moved in with her and haven't received my spare key.  I know I met you but would it be alright if I crashed here tonight?” _

 

_ Nick hesitates and Clare thinks she's overstepped but he's been so wonderful to her so far and maybe she shouldn't push her luck.  She barely knows him, aside from the facts. “You can sleep in my room,” he says and Clare's eyes widen. “I'll sleep on the couch. You should know, I get up early,”  _

 

_ “I can't take your room.  It's yours. I'll sleep on the couch,” Clare protests.  _

 

_ “Do you know how insulting that would be? I like to think of myself as a gentleman and a gentleman doesn't let a lady sleep on the couch when there's an available bed.  It's all right. It's a pullout bed anyway and actually comfortable,” he reasons, “Take the bed Clare. I'll take the couch,”  _

 

_ Clare accepts, and he beckons her to follow him to the linens closet.  He shows her to his room, ask if she needs anything else and Clare considers his words more closely.  Nick stares at her, painfully aware how beautiful she looks and those precious lips of hers and how much he wants to kiss her.  But it feels too soon, and he feels he should take his time with her because there's something different about her than all the other girls he's been with.   _

 

_ “Goodnight Clare,” he whispers and kisses her cheek instead.   _

 

_ “Goodnight Nick,” she says, surprised she can even say those words considering how close he is.   _

 

_ He smiles at her, turns around and walks away.  Clare feels her pulse, watches him walk away and then closes the door.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

“He's coming here?” Emma questions as Clare checks the time.  It's in the middle of the day and Michael won't be home until later and hopefully whatever Nick must say, won't take long and he'll be gone before Michael arrives.  Because the last thing she needs is for Michael and her ex to be in the same room together. 

 

“Yes, he's coming here,” she confirms, “and I need to do this alone. The two of you can't be here,”

 

“We understand Clare,” Emma continues, “but you haven't seen him in over a decade and from what I've heard, I think we should stay,” 

 

Killian looks at her curiously.  “Love, I think Clare can handle this on her own. She doesn't need us to stick around...we could if you needed us,” he reasons.  “But it's up to you,"

 

Clare rolls her eyes and looks at them seriously.  She considers her options. She had a meltdown at Ruby's diner, caused a scene and as soon as Nick's done with work, he'll be here in this apartment and she'll be alone with him.  Clare's confident she can resist his charms, but she isn't sure she can control herself, mainly her temper if she's alone. 

 

“You can stay,” she manages, “but keep yourselves scarce.  Hide out in Emma's room,” 

 

“We'll be quiet,” Emma promises and then Nick's at the front door suddenly.  Emma hugs her and Killian smiles at her reassuringly before making themselves scarce. 

 

Clare fixes her hair, breathes in and breathes out before walking over to the front door and opens it.  Nick's there as he promised and she isn't sure how she should greet him. “You could let me inside, you know,” he teases her. 

 

“Right,” she says and tentatively opens the door wider, letting him inside. 

 

“Are we alone?” he asks.  

 

Clare turns around, crossing her arms and raises an eyebrow.  “For the moment,” she says, “You said you wanted to talk, what did you want to talk about?”

 

~~

 

Killian quietly sighs, relaxing on the bed as he watches Emma kneels behind the door, listening to what's going on outside in the main room.  He has said little, but he's met this Nick Carter, about three weeks ago when he came into town. Killian remembers that day. 

 

It started out with a crisis and ended with him in the hospital, trying to console Red after Starkey had been brutally attacked.  The attack left his best mate in a coma and Red was devastated, having recently found him. It took convincing, but he got her agree to let him take her home.  She didn't want to leave René's bedside but there was little she could do to help him. 

 

He walked her back to the Bed and Breakfast and on his way back to the apartment, he noticed a man ride into town on a motorcycle.  As soon as the man saw him, he stopped, took off his helmet and asked him where he could find the Bed and Breakfast. Killian said it was up the road and asked him who he was.  

 

The man smiled and said, just looking for an old friend.  

 

It wasn't difficult to put two and two together after that.  There haven't been many people coming into Storybrooke aside from Clare and she was expected to be there because of Rumpelstiltskin's prophecy.  This man, this stranger, Nick Carter is Michael's father. 

 

“Why aren't you curious about what's going on?” Emma finally asks him.  

 

Killian looks over at her.  “I already know who he is love and why he's here,” he admits.  

 

“If you knew, then why didn't you tell Clare?” 

 

“Because Clare is a grown woman, and she needs to deal with this problem on her own,” he reminds her, “and if she needs us, she'll tell us she does,” Killian reasons.  

 

Emma sighs, stands up and goes over to the be, lying beside him.  “I never knew how hurt she was growing up without us until I saw it in the Enchanted Forest.  I know we did it to save her and so she could break the curse but she still grew up alone,” she cries,  “and sometimes, I still wish she was still a child so we could be proper parents for her,” 

 

“We're still her parents love,” 

 

“I know but we also lost a lot too,”

 

~~

 

_ When Clare wakes up, it's an odd feeling.  She doesn't remember falling asleep in a feather bed.  She knows she might have slept in one once when she was younger but most of the time, she's slept in an old hard bed.  But this morning, she's waking up in a soft feather bed and she realizes, it's not hers. Then, she remembers where she is, gets up, finds her jeans and shirt and comes out into the main room.   _

 

_ The pullout bed is already made up, and she hears commotion in the kitchen.  She turns around and there he is, blue apron and smiles at her. “I'm surprised you don't have a chef hat,” she teases him.   _

 

_ “I could get one but I've always thought they look silly,” he reasons, “so, what would you like for breakfast?”  _

 

_ “I'm not a heavy eater for breakfast,” _

 

_ “That's horrible.  Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.  I'll tell you what? Lie down in bed and then I'll come back there in thirty minutes,” Nick promises.   _

 

_ Clare smiles and shakes her head.  “You are too good to be true. How do guys like you even exist?” she wonders.   _

 

_ “I told you.  You need to stop living in your fairy tales and try living in the real world.  There are good guys out there,” he says.  _

 

_ Clare comes around the island, smiles up at him and then leans up, kissing his cheek and then hugs him.  Nick smiles and hugs her back, kissing the side of her head. “In case I forget later, thank you,” she whispers before dashing off toward his room.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Clare can't help smiling as she flips through Nick's sketchbook.  His drawings of her are gorgeous, every single one of them. He's a fine artist, an excellent cook, and he's being so nice to her.  Clare's so used to living inside of her fairytale books, she hasn't really given real a life a genuine chance. Life has been nothing but cruel to her and Nick's so wonderful, so handsome and charming too.  She's still skeptical about his intentions but he hasn't done or said anything to make her feel that something is amiss.  _

 

_ “Clare?”  _

 

_ Clare sets aside the sketchbook, fixes her hair and let's him know it's all right to come in.  He comes inwith a breakfast tray, towel draped over his other arm and walks over to the bed, spreading out the tray's legs and sets it down over her.   _

 

_ “This looks and smells amazing,” she says, eyeing the eggs and bacon in front of her.   _

 

_ “Told you it wouldn't take long,” _

 

_ Clare takes a bite of the eggs and her eyes widen.  “Oh my god, these are good!” she cries, “You should have some. Do you even try your own cooking?” _

 

_ “I don't eat eggs often. Usually I only have a breakfast biscuit and milk,” he says.  _

 

_ “And you were telling me breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” she teases, “come here then.  It's only fair. You've been so good and if you want me to come back and see you again, you will have oblige me this request,” _

 

_ Nick looks at her hopefully and smiles.  “You mean you'd like to see me again?”  _

 

_ Clare shrugs.  “I would,” she manages,  “you're nice, nice and I have known nobody like you in a long time.  I used to believe guys like you only existed in fairy tales, every princess had their own prince charming and then, there's you and you're perfect,”  _

 

_ Nick's smile widens, and he leans in closer.  “I'll let you in on a little secret: I haven't met too many sweet girls like you.  It's a rarity to meet a grown woman who still believes in fairy tales,” he reasons, “but with you, it's adorable,” _

 

_ “You like adorable,” Clare smiles.   _

 

_ “I like you Clare Logan,”  _

 

_ “I like you Nick Carter, do you even have a middle name?” she wonders.  _

 

_ “It's Alexander,” he says, “What about you?  No, wait! You look like a Lorelei. Clare Lorelei Logan.   It has a nice symmetry to it,”  _

 

_ Clare frowns a little and leans back against the pillow.  She spots the juice and takes a sip. “Actually, I don't have one,” she mutters.  “But Lorelei's a pretty name,” _

 

_ Nick shrugs, not thinking much of it.   _

 

_ “Like your breakfast?” he asks instead.   _

 

_ “It's delicious,” she says, taking a bite of the eggs.   _

 

_ Nick leans back against the pillow beside her, just laying there watching her.  He barely knows this girl, doesn't know much about her but he's falling quickly in love with her, this beautiful stranger.   _

 

_ tbc _


	5. A Very Complicated Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh God, Emma, Killian!” Snow shrieks, averting her eyes, “Charming and I heard you were back and thought we'd stop by and see you but we can come back later. So glad you're home safely,”

 

Clare's not sure she wants to hear the reason Nick's suddenly back in her life after a ten-year absence.  His reasons for wanting to find her now could be anything but she doubts, it'll erase the decade-long world of hurt she's been feeling since the left.  But a part of her can't deny that she wants and needs to know why because not knowing is the worst. 

 

“So, out with it then,” she says, crossing her arms defiantly, “why are you here Nicholas?” 

 

“First, you know I hate being called Nicholas,” he reminds her. 

 

To which Clare happily smiles.  “Which is why I don't mind calling you that at the moment,” she retorts. 

 

“The first thing you should know is that I'm sorry for leaving you Clare,” he admits, sighing heavily, “but you gave me no choice,”

 

“I gave you no choice?  What choice was there?” she counters, “because I don't remember giving you any kind of choice that forced you to leave me without even a goodbye note?” 

 

He rakes a hand through his hair and walks around uneasily.  “I thought it was nice at first, you and I. I liked the mystery and then I realized something,” he starts, “I was in love with someone I hardly knew.  I never knew you Clare, the real you,”

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about?” she scoffs,  “You knew me. You drew pictures of me before you talked to me.  You knew my love of fairytales, I lived in them, my quirky habits,”

 

“But I never knew the real you,” he continues,  “That's why I left. And the heartbreaking thing is, I wanted a life with you but there was never a single truth you revealed about yourself and I wondered, would that even change if we married?” 

 

Clare feels like breaking now because there was a time when she wanted to marry him too and could even remember when she thought that.  “But that's not the only reason you left because like you said, you used to like the mystery for me. Something or  _ someone _ changed your mind, Nick,” she reasons, “Who was it?” 

 

Nick hesitates and Clare rolls her eyes, pissed.  “I want you to leave. Now,” she seethes. 

 

“We're not done talking,” he reminds her.  

 

“I am and I really want you to leave. Town, forever,” Clare continues, “Because if you leaving is my fault, I never want to you see your face again, Nicholas,”

 

“Clare,” he starts.  

 

“No! I don't want to hear any more excuses, Nicholas. I'm serious.  You know what happened after you left? My entire life went to shit.  I was happy with you, happy and I felt safe for the first time in my life and then it ended so suddenly,” she cries, “So if you say one more time about how you were the victim and everything that happened was my fault, I will throw up because I never asked you to leave me,”

 

Nick stands there for a moment before starting for the door.  “This was a bad idea,” he says. 

 

Clare huffs, glaring at him. 

 

“I'll come back later once you've calmed down,” he says and quickly leaves before she can shout at him.  

 

~~

 

_ Then, after breakfast... _

 

_ Clare's never been in such good company before.  A part of her is still waiting for everything to fall to pieces; she expects it to happen at any moment and even though she's falling in love with him, she's still scared to give in to her feelings.   _

 

_ “Liked your breakfast?” he asks her.   _

 

_ “It was wonderful, everything's wonderful, including you,” she says, smiling timidly.   _

 

_ Nicholas smiles at her.  “Is there anything else you need? Do you need a ride somewhere?”   _

 

_ Clare glances at the time and then remembers, she's in no rush to leave but she's probably keeping him from his job or someone else more important.  “I should probably go, anyway. You have your job...”  _

 

_ “It's Saturday and I don't go in until later,” he says, “You can stay for as long as you like if you want too,”  _

 

_ Clare really doesn't know what to say to that.  She's been no one's guest before, no one's ever been this nice to her before.   _

 

_ “You can even use the shower,” he offers.   _

 

_ “Thank you, Nicholas,” she manages, “Thank you for everything,” _

 

_ Nicholas smiles at her again before taking the breakfast tray away and Clare sits in bed for a moment before following him to the kitchen.  She really doesn't want to push her luck, but he's being so nice to her. “Why are you doing this?” she asks bluntly.  _

 

_ He sets the tray on the counter and looks at her curiously.  “What do you mean?” he asks.  _

 

_ “Being so nice.  You barely know me, I could be a girl with lots of baggage, a crazy ex-boyfriend or...” she rambles, “I've met no one like you and it's scary because I've never found someone who treats me the way you do,”  _

 

_ “And how do I treat you?” _

 

_ “Like I matter,” she cries,  “You don't know what my life has been like, there's a reason I bury my head in my fairytales because it's easier to believe in something that's so perfect and unbelievable than real life. But with you, I'm thinking maybe there's more than fairytales,”   _

 

_ Nick comes around the counter and looks at her thoughtfully.  “Everyone matters Clare,” he reasons, “and to answer your question earlier, I'm doing all this because I like you. I want to get to know you, see you beyond your books and your brief appearances in my bar. There has to be more to you than what I've seen so far,”  _

 

_ “I have to tell you then, there isn't much more than the girl you see in front of you,” she says, “You still want to get to know me?”  _

 

_ “Yes,” he reasons and kisses her forehead, “And hopefully one day Clare, you won't be scared to let me get to know all of you,” _

 

~~

 

Clare needs ice cream and lots of it.  She searches frantically through the refrigerator, hoping to find it but there's no such thing in the fridge.  Emma and Killian come out from the room and look curiously at her as she searches through the kitchen. 

 

“How'd it go?” Emma asks. 

 

“He'll be back,” Clare says shortly, “But I need ice cream or wine,”

 

Emma glances at Killian and then goes over to the counter, leaning on it as Clare continues her search for ice cream.  “Clare, I'm sorry,” she offers. 

 

“That we don't have any ice cream? I can remedy that with a quick trip to Ruby's Diner. Not to worry,” she says. 

 

“No, I mean about this Nick guy,” Emma adds and Clare looks at her.  “Sounded like you two were really in love once and then he left you,” 

 

Clare stops her searching and dares herself to look at her parents.  She doesn't want to cry because the last time she cried over him, she couldn't stop for hours.  “We were in love once. He gave me a home, I felt safe for the first time in my life and then he took it all away.  I don't know why he's back now and I don't think I want to know his reasons but I moved on a long time ago. Whatever his reasons are, I'm done with him,”  she resolves. 

 

“Would you really have married him?” Emma asks.  “If he hadn't left you?” 

 

“Maybe,” Clare offers, “But he never asked me. I need my ice cream badly,” 

 

Clare finds a spare key, grabs her purse and is on the way her out when Killian says something finally.  “Clare, I'm sorry,” 

 

“I know,” she says. 

 

“If you need anything... I'm here for you sweetheart,” 

 

“I know,” she repeats, “but I can handle this on my own,” Clare glances at Emma and then abruptly leaves the apartment.  

 

“We can't fix this Killian,” Emma reminds him, “Clare's right. She needs to deal with this on her own,” 

 

“That's the thing, Clare would not be in this position if I hadn't allowed him to stay in town but I thought, if he did, it would give her some closure,” he adds,  “and once again, I'm responsible for causing more heartache,”

 

Emma frowns and comes to him.  “I am not letting you blame yourself for our daughter's misery.  You were looking out for her, had her best intentions at heart. I know you love Clare, I do too and want to help her but you can't keep blaming yourself for something was out of your control,” she soothes and kisses him.  “I know something that will cheer you up,” 

 

Killian smiles at her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.  “I wonder what might that something be..?” he teases. 

 

“I could show you back in there,” Emma teases. 

 

“Why wait for in  _ there _ ?” he counters.  

 

Before they continue, someone arrives at the apartment and Emma thinks it's Clare again, forgetting something but it's her parents.  

 

“Oh God, Emma, Killian!” Snow shrieks, averting her eyes,  “Charming and I heard you were back and thought we'd stop by and see you but we can come back later.  So glad you're home safely,” 

 

Emma gets off from Killian's lap and comes over to her parents, hugging them.  “Sorry, I didn't call. It's been very busy over here and have had to deal with some new issues since coming home,” Emma says. 

 

“That Nicholas Carter,” Snow says and Charming nervously scratches the back of his neck.  “We know about him too. Did he see Clare?” 

 

“They both left a while ago, separately,” Emma confirms. “It's a very complicated situation,”

 

“Clare's ex-boyfriend's in town, who also is Michael's father,” Snow says flatly.

 

“The situation's actually more complicated than that,” Emma adds.

 

_ TBC _


	6. Hello, there beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ruby helped me with the cell phone and gave me your number,” he says, “How are you doing?”

Clare's on her way to Ruby's diner when her cell phone rings.  It's a number she doesn't recognize and if one of her parents gave Nicholas her number, Lord help her.  She answers, expecting to hear from him but the voice on the other end isn't who she expected.

 

“Hello, there beautiful,” Robin coos.  

 

Clare stops walking and looks around the street, hoping to spot him but she doesn't.  “How did you – where did you – how are you calling me?” she manages.

 

“Ruby helped me with the cell phone and gave me your number,” he says,  “How are you doing?”

 

“Not well, I'm afraid,” she admits, “But it's nice to hear your voice.  I miss you,”

 

Robin chuckles and she can almost see his smile on the other end.  “I miss you too. I tried that thing you talked about in the Enchanted Forest. Pizza.  It's very good, very cheesy,”

 

“Oh, good!” she smiles,  “What other foods have you tried?”

 

“I want to order a hamburger but I'd much rather prefer if you were here to enjoy it with me. There's also an iced tea,”

 

“Iced teas can be sweet, or unsweetened depending on your preference,” she explains, “Well, I'm glad you're fitting in. I'm actually on my way to Ruby's diner now to pick up ice cream. If you're still there, I can join you?”

 

“I'm actually at the Bed and Breakfast now, watching this magic box with pictures.  There are people in these things, Clare. How did they get the people in there?”

 

Clare laughs.  “That's called a television Robin,” she says, “It's too complicated to explain but you can switch channels using the remote control,”

 

“Perhaps you can show me how that's done?” he tempts her.  

 

Clare moans.  She really would like nothing more than to set aside her problems and be with him.  He came all this way to be with her. Before she can show him how much she appreciates him, she has to deal with her ex-boyfriend, make sure he doesn't find out about Michael and then orchestrate a reunion between her father and grandmother.  

 

“I want to,” she says breathlessly, “You don't know how badly I want to be with you but I have a lot of things to deal with right now. I hope you can understand and be patient,”  

 

“I understand Clare and I will be patient, for you love,” he says,  “You know where to find me. I'll be waiting for you,”

 

“Thanks,” she whispers and clicks off.

 

~~

 

_Clare loves the shower, how warm and soothing the water feels as it sprays on her skin.  She feels like she's finally come inside from the cold and it is more than water that's keeping her warm.  There's a man outside the bathroom who cares for her and is genuinely interested in her._

 

_She doesn't let too many get close to her but Clare feels, for the first time in her life, that she can trust Nick.  Clare likes him, really likes him and it scares her because she's never felt this way before and she hopes he understands that she needs to go slowly.  He's been so nice to her so far and he understands at least she's not exactly a people person._

 

_“Clare, everything all right in there?” Nick calls._

 

_His voice brings her back to reality.  “Oh yes, I'm fine. Sorry if I'm taking too long. I'll be done in a moment,” she calls.  She waits a minute and then shuts off the water, finds a towel and dries off. After she's dry, she quickly opens the door and Nick's standing right there, staring at her.  “Sorry about that,” she blushes._

 

_“Uh no, no need to worry,” he says,  “Enjoy your shower?”_

 

_“I did, yes. Thank you for letting me use it,” Clare manages and sneaks passed him back into his room so she can change._

 

_~~_

 

_When Clare emerges later from the bedroom,  Nick's putting away dishes from earlier that morning.  She walks over to the counter and sits on the stool, staring at him.  Nick smiles at her and then stops cleaning, looking at her. “What's that smile about?” he teases._

 

_“I like you,” she says. “You're nice.  I haven't known too many nice guys like you.  Thank you for restoring my faith in the human race, Nick,”_

 

_“I'm glad you finally realized we're actually a good bunch of people,” he teases her back,  “Do you need a ride back to your place? I don't have to go into work until later,”_

 

_Clare frowns and scratches the back of her neck.  “Actually, the place where I'm staying – I recently moved in and don't have a key.  My roommate does, but she's out of town visiting family,” she says, “so, I'm homeless for the moment until she gets back,”_

 

_“You can stay here then,” he reasons._

 

_“Oh no, I didn't mean – I don't want to impose...”_

 

_He waves his hand.  “It's seriously not a problem, Clare.  You can sleep in my room and I'll stick to the pull-out bed,” he continues._

 

_“You sure it isn't a problem?”_

 

_“None,” he smiles, “I like the company and it's been a while since I've cooked for anyone else besides myself if you don't mind being my official taste tester for new recipes?”_

 

_Clare can't contain her joy and leans over the counter, kissing his cheek.  “Thank you, Nicholas,” she breathes, “for everything you've done for me,”_

 

_“It's my pleasure,” he manages._

 

_~~_

 

Clare buys her tub of ice cream and instead of going back to the apartment to enjoy it, she brings it over to the Bed and Breakfast and Mariana's room.  She doesn't know where Robin is staying in the inn but she needs her grand mum.

Mariana welcomes her with open arms and Clare gives her a spoon and they both dig into the tub of chocolate ice cream, lying on the bed.  After a few scoops, Clare finally tells her about what's been going on and the delay.

 

“Michael's father is in town,” Clare admits, “and Robin's here too and before I can properly introduce you to your son and I can be with a certain Hood, I have to deal with Michael's dad first,”

 

Mariana puts down her spoon and looks at Clare.  “Does he have a name?” she ventures. “Michael's father?”

 

“He does. Nicholas Alexander Carter,” Clare says, “I met him a long time ago. I was young, 16 and fell head over heels in love with him. We were together for about three years and then, I came home one day and he was gone.  He left me and then a week later, I found out I was pregnant,”

 

“What was his reason for coming here? Why find you after all this time?”

 

Clare turns to her.  “See, that's the thing.  He's had plenty of chances to come and find me and then after ten years, he pops up out of nowhere and expects me to... I don't know, forgive him?” she rants.  

 

“Well,” Mariana sighs, “I've been out of Killian's life for longer than ten years and I don't expect that he'll forgive me for that but I have to try because he's my son and I have always loved him,”

 

“You think I should hear him out again?”

 

Mariana shrugs.  “He's not leaving and if he came to find you, then he must have a very good reason and he is Michael's father, Clare.  No matter what he's done, you can't deny your son a chance to know his father,” she advises her

 

“I know,” she breathes, “but I was really hoping that after he explained why he was here, he would leave again and never find out about Michael,”

 

“I don't think that's really an option anymore,” Mariana continues,  “He's been here for about three weeks, and during that time, he's probably already interacted with Michael.  If he doesn't know who Michael is now, he will find out,”

 

“I know,” Clare moans and sticks a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, “But I was really hoping...”

 

“It doesn't work that way anymore dear,”

 

tbc


	7. Almost Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare stands and paces. “You want to know the truth? Do you want to know why I could never be honest with you? It's because I was ashamed of the person I was, Nicholas!” she cries.

_ They see each other almost every day. Clare reads her book at Nick's bar, they chat when he's not busy and he tells her about more dishes he's interested in making her.  When the bar closes, she walks home with him.  _

 

_ Home.   _

 

_ She hasn't had a real home but Nick's apartment is home.  It's warm, she likes him and it feels like they've become this tiny family.   _

 

_ Things are moving slowly though.  By the third week, Clare's wondering if he has feeling for her at all.  He enjoys her company and Clare likes him too but he hasn't even made a move on her.  Clare isn't sure if he's waiting for her to make a move, not that she would know what that would be or if he's biding his time with her.   _

 

_ Finally, one night, she figures out a way to test his feelings for her in a brilliant way.   _

 

_ They've both fallen into this routine he sleeps on the pullout bed and she sleeps in his room but Clare's about to change that.   _

 

_ “Nick,” she starts,  “This isn't right. The bed is yours, you should sleep in it. I'll sleep on the pullout,” _

 

_ “You are my guest and it's not right Clare,” he says, “I wouldn't feel like a gentleman if I let you sleep out here and I slept in there,”   _

 

_ “It doesn't feel right for me either to be taking your bed and you sleep out here,” she reasons,  “This is your home, Nick,”  _

 

_ “And I want you to feel comfortable in it Clare,” he counters,  “This isn't up for debate. Besides, I have to wake up early and open the bar.  I wouldn't want to interrupt your sleep,”  _

 

_ “All right,” she says,  “but let's try something different for tonight then.  How about we try to sleep together on the pullout? Then, tomorrow, we can work out a different arrangement,”  _

 

_ “We sleep together in the same bed,” _

 

_ Clare sighs and laughs a little.  “Is that such a foreign concept, Nick?”  _

 

_ “Okay,” he reasons and gestures she join him.   Clare hops into the right side of the bed and Nick gets in on the other side and they huddle underneath the blanket together.  He stares at the ceiling and Clare turns and looks at him. This isn't at all awkward.  _

 

_ “This is nice,” she whispers, and he looks at her.  “I used to dream about going camping somewhere exotic, with sleeping bags and staring up at the stars,” _

 

_ “You're a strange girl, Clare Logan,” he notes, “but I'm realizing, I like strange,”   _

 

_ She giggles.  “You keep saying how much you like me but I have seen no action to back that up,” she teases.  _

 

_ He raises an eyebrow, smiling.  “And what kind of action might that be?” he wonders.   _

 

_ He's challenging her and Clare isn't sure how to respond and then tugs on his collar and kisses him. She's kissed no one before but she's fairly certain from reading her fairytales, if he likes her back, he should want to kiss her back. After a moment, Clare backs away and looks at him.   _

 

_ She isn't sure how to read him then but he looks offended and confused by her actions.  _

 

_ “I'm sorry,” she says, turns around and tries to go to sleep.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Clare needs to try again. 

 

As much as she doesn't want to see Nick again, she has to, and it's impossible to avoid seeing him or not bumping into him in a small town like Storybrooke.  

 

It's been a long day, almost 3 and Michael will get out from school soon.  She should be on her way over to the school to pick him up but before she does that, she needs to see Nick one more time.  

 

There's only one place he can stay in Storybrooke and that's exactly where she is, in Ruby's Bed and Breakfast.  

 

It's the only place where she can find her grandmother, her love, and ex-boyfriend all under one roof; except her ex-boyfriend and her love do not understand they're living under the same roof and Clare prefers to keep it that way for now.  

 

She need not look for him since he comes into the lobby at the exact moment she's there.  

 

“I thought we’d agreed to give you time to cool off,” Nick reasons. 

 

“I was angry,” Clare deflects, “because of all the reasons I could think of, why you left me, you saying it was my fault was not one of them. So, I'm here, hoping you have a different excuse that doesn't want to make me want to scream and hit something,”  

 

“I was wrong to say it was your fault,” Nick agrees, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way,”

 

Clare sits on the lobby couch, planting her fingers under her thighs.  “Please continue,” 

 

“There was a time where I couldn't even imagine leaving you I loved you so much. I wanted a life with you Clare, I really did but I wasn't wrong when I said that I didn't know you.  I never knew all of you because you never let me in,” Nick continues, “and I tried multiple times, trying to get you to open but you never could and I kept on asking myself if that would ever change?” 

 

“I told you, that there isn't much more than the girl you see in front of you,” she recalls. 

 

“Is that still the truth Clare?” 

 

Clare stands and paces.  “You want to know the truth? Do you want to know why I could never be honest with you? It's because I was ashamed of the person I was, Nicholas!” she cries, “I was homeless, an orphan. I lived in a shelter, run by a church.  Your bar was the closest place where I could escape for a few hours before I would have to return before curfew otherwise I would sleep on the street. That's why I could never be honest with you. So please, bloody hell, tell me again why I was the reason you left. Tell me again how it was all my fault,” 

 

Nick frowns, scratching the back of his neck.  “I'm sorry Clare,” he manages. 

 

“I came here wanting to know why you decided after all this time you needed to find me but now, I really don't want to know because I've already moved on with my life and I am done, mourning what could have been,” 

 

Nick sighs.  “I'm engaged,” he adds.  

 

“What?”

 

“I'm engaged,” he repeats, louder.  “That's why I needed to find you, so I could tell you. I needed closure on that part of my life too, Clare. I needed to make sure you were okay, so I could move on,” 

 

Clare's floored.  

 

The engagement was the last reason on her mind but knowing the reason, why he's in Storybrooke, it suddenly makes her wonder who this woman is that he needed to come all this way to find her.  

 

“Who's your fiancé? Have I met her before?” 

 

“She's not a stranger,” Nick continues, “and we have history, the three of us.  She and I – we've been close for a long time and just realized, recently, how much I really care about her and then, I remembered, I cared about you too and thought, maybe you deserved to know the truth after all this time,” 

 

“Well,” Clare manages, “That's sweet of you; that you needed to ease your conscience before you walk down the aisle with another woman,” 

 

Nick groans.  “Bloody hell woman! What else do you want from me Clare?!” he cries.  

 

“A real apology,” she retorts.  “but I guess I need to accept now I will never get that from you and I wasted most of my life, not moving on because I didn't think it was okay too.  I'm done wasting my life Nicholas, just as I'm done with you,”

 

Before he can say another word,  she storms out from the lobby and leaves the Bed and Breakfast.  

 

tbc


	8. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare shrugs. “If Nicholas' only reason for coming here was to tell me he's engaged and he's moved on, I wish the woman he spent the rest of her life with him, good luck. But he's not my problem anymore, he's hers, whoever she is,” she reasons.
> 
> “To play devil's advocate here, aren't you even curious who she might be?” he asks again.

“ Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones you accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what.” - Unknown

 

_ Clare's ready for him to say there he doesn't have feelings for her.  She's prepared for it. It wouldn't be the first time she would be let down by someone she cared about.  The next morning when she wakes up, he's already working in the kitchen.  _

 

_ It's Sunday, she thinks.   _

 

_ Clare rises from the bed, stretches and walks over to the counter.  He's busy making scrambled eggs and stops, looking up at her. “Good morning,” she says.   _

 

_ “Good morning,” he replies.  _

 

_ “Thank you for making breakfast again.  You know, you don't have to. Cereal would be fine with me,” she reasons.   _

 

_ He stops mixing the egg and sets it aside, leaning over the counter and looks at her seriously.  “What was that about last night?” he wonders.  _

 

_ “Sorry?”  _

 

_ “Last night, with the bed?” he asks.  _

 

_ Clare shrugs, playing with her hair.  “It didn't feel right to keep you from your bed, so I thought I would compromise,” she explains, studying him,  “but that's not the only thing, is it?”  _

 

_ Nick doesn't know what to say.   _

 

_ “Don't you think we should talk about it?”  _

 

_ Nick doesn't know how to start, so Clare takes the lead.  “I think there's something between us, Nick, or thought there was.  You spent a week, studying me literally, you drew me, you have been nothing but brilliant and wonderful; you're the first person to care about me, but my secret is that I care about you too and that's why I kissed you,” she reasons. “But I guess I was wrong about you caring,” _

 

_ “You weren't,” he says, and she stares at him. “I do, a lot.  But I didn't want to push into anything you weren't ready for her, but I guess, you were ready.  I was the one who wasn't,”  _

 

_ “I love you Nick,”  _

 

_ He stares at her a moment and smiles thoughtfully. “I love you too Clare,” he coos.  _

 

_ Clare comes around the island, wraps her arms around him and kisses him. For the first time in her life, Clare feels like she's home and there's someone who loves her.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

All Clare wants to do is climb into her bed, curl and hide herself under the covers forever.  She comes back to the apartment, Emma and Killian are there, sitting on the couch. 

 

“I called my parents earlier and my mom came by and picked up Michael,” Emma says, stands and goes over to Clare, hugging her. “Are you okay?”

 

Clare smiles at her thoughtfully, rubs her forehead and plops down on the chair opposite them.  “All I wanted when I came home, was to have a stress-free, quiet reunion with my son and my family but the universe won't even allow me that, God had to send me my ex-boyfriend and further complicate my life,” she cries.  

 

“You don't have ice cream,” Killian notes and Emma glares at him. “You said you would get some,”

 

“I forgot,” Clare lies.  “He's engaged. That's why he came here.  He didn't come here to apologize, he came here to tell me he's engaged and if I was all right with that.  Not that I care. I'm glad he's moving on. I want to move on with my life too,” 

 

Emma smiles knowingly.  “Have you talked to him?” she asks.  

 

“I have.  He's so patient and sweet,” Clare says thoughtfully. 

 

“Wait, who are we talking about here?” he asks.  

 

“Robin Hood,” Clare says excitedly, “he's the one who helped us in the Enchanted Forest.  He helped us get home, and he loves me and I love him too,” 

 

Killian smiles.  “That's wonderful darling you've found someone who loves you.  I'm happy for you but Nick... what are you going to do about him?” 

 

Clare shrugs.  “If Nicholas' only reason for coming here was to tell me he's engaged and he's moved on, I wish the woman he spent the rest of her life with him, good luck.  But he's not my problem anymore, he's hers, whoever she is,” she reasons. 

 

“To play devil's advocate here, aren't you even curious who she might be?” he asks again.  

 

“No,” Clare blurts and her father looks at her seriously, “Well, maybe a little. He said she was someone we both have history with and there's only one person I can think of, who wouldn't mind snatching him up.  But I don't care, so...” 

 

“Right, because you've moved on and so has he,” Emma reasons. 

 

“Exactly,” Clare agrees. “I have a brilliant idea. We should all go out for dinner as a family,” 

 

“Isn't Nick still working at the diner?” Emma wonders.

 

“His shift ends early.  He should be gone by now,”  Killian reasons, “I used to take Michael there for dinner after school,” 

 

Clare smiles at him thoughtfully.  “Well then, now's perfect for dinner,” she reasons.  

 

~~

 

Snow, Charming and Michael meet Emma, Killian and Clare at Ruby's diner.  Nick took off work a few hours ago and Ruby's there to take orders. They all scoot into a booth at the back, Ruby comes over happily with a pad and paper, ready to take all their orders.  

 

Clare suggests breakfast for dinner, pancakes and whatever sweet topping Ruby can cook up to go on top.  Michael seconds that order and Emma too. Killian and Charming settle for burgers and Snow a grilled cheese.  

 

“You seem happy Clare,” Charming notes.  

 

“I am very happy,” she says,  “and I'm not worried,” 

 

Snow and Charming look at her curiously; she’s in a happier mood and Michael and Emma know why.  

 

“Oh, when Emma and I were back there, we met Robin Hood and two of his merry men, and Robin Hood followed me to Storybrooke? He's here. He came here for me,” 

 

“Robin's here in Storybrooke?” Mary Margaret asks,  “That's amazing,” 

 

“So, he's the reason you're so happy,” Charming deduces, “Snow and I are happy for you, Clare,” 

 

Ruby comes back with two orders: Clare's chocolate shake and Snow's grilled cheese.  She also slips Clare a napkin with a note on it. Clare takes the napkin and puts it into her pants, taking a sip of her chocolate shake.  “That is good. Thanks Ruby,” she says. 

 

Michael gets out for the bathroom and Clare sips more of her chocolate shake. 

 

“You know, you will have to eventually talk to Michael about Nick,” Emma reminds her.  

 

“Then, I'll worry about that tomorrow; not now,” she reasons and Ruby comes back with more orders and the pancakes are topped with everything,  whipped cream, chocolate, cherries, more chocolate sauce and syrup. “Now, this is perfect,” 

 

“Sounds too sweet,” Mary Margaret exclaims. 

 

“Don't care,” Clare reasons and Michael comes back, staring blankly at his stack of pancakes.  “What do you think of that?” 

 

“Best. Dinner. Ever,” 

 

tbc


	9. A Wonderful Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's this man, this wonderful man who loves her unconditionally and will never leave or hurt her the same way he did. Clare stopped believing in fairytales after Nick left her but with Robin Hood, she's believing again, to have hope. She has hope because of him. He gave that to her the moment he confessed in the Enchanted Forest that he loves her.

This is what Clare always wanted, she realizes as she sits with her son and her parents and grandparents in the booth, eating dinner.  

 

Family, a sense of belonging,  this is what she always wanted since she could remember.  Once, she thought she had with Nick; everything was so perfect and wonderful but she quickly learned after he left, appearances could be deceiving.  

 

She stopped trusting people and believing in fairytales.  They were fake anyway that's what she believed until a couple weeks ago when she learned she has roots in them.  

 

It felt so ridiculous to think she was descended from Snow White and Prince Charming but they are her grandparents areher family. 

 

And she has Robin Hood.  

 

He loves her so deeply, and it scared at first because it hurt when Nick left her but Robin's not him and that gives Clare hope, maybe she has a second chance at the happy ending she always dreamed of.  

 

But she's not there yet.  

 

Clare still needs closure and because of that, she needs to talk to Nick again.  She's not sure how civil she can be with him, considering the last three times they talked, she yelled at him. His presence usually elicits such a reaction.  

 

They finish dinner. 

 

Clare pays although Snow protests, insisting she pay half.  The two women spend five minutes fighting over the check until Charming snatches it from both of them and pays for their meal. Clare thanks her grandfather and scoots out of the booth. 

 

“This is nice,”  Emma blurts, “All of us having dinner together, as a family. We should do it more often,” 

 

“I agree,” Clare muses and then feels the napkin in her pocket.  They head out and as Clare exits, she pulls out the napkin, unfolds it and looks at it.  She stands on the curve, reading it over and then looks up suddenly as Emma asks her if everything's okay.  “Actually, I need to – there's something I need to take care of. Can you take Michael home?” 

 

“Mom, is everything okay?” 

 

Clare smiles at him.  “I promise, everything's okay and I'll be home soon,” she says. 

 

~~

 

Clare knocks lightly on Mariana's door, leaning to the side as her grandmother answers.  Mariana hugs her and lets her inside. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner, but I needed to know, how is it going with Killian?” she asks, sitting on the bed.  

 

“He's fine,” Clare says and props up one leg on the bed, letting the other dangle over the edge.  “Listen Mariana, I know you want to see your son, how badly you want to see him but I can't coordinate a reunion,” Clare tells her.  

 

Mariana shifts uncomfortably.  “I understand. You're still dealing with Michael's father, what to do about him and then, there's Robin Hood, staying somewhere...” 

 

“It doesn't mean I won't help you,” Clare adds, “because I will. He is your son and you deserve to be with him. A reunion will happen, I promise you but it can't happen now,” 

 

“I know,” she says,  “and I understand. It isn't easy when you have your past and present in the same place,”

 

“Staying in the same place, as in  _ here _ – at the Bed and the Breakfast?!” Clare cries.

 

Mariana looks at her oddly.  “Where else is there to stay?” she counters. 

 

Panic immediately takes over again and Clare stands uneasily.  Nicholas would stay at the Bed and Breakfast. He has a job at the diner and there's now where else he can go. Then, there's Robin, who does not understand that her ex-boyfriend is in town.  

 

“I'm sorry Mariana, I have to see someone,” Clare says, bolts from the bed and then, stops and turns around, looking at her.  “You will get your happy ending grand mum,” 

 

“Thank you Clare,” 

 

Clare comes over and hugs her.  

 

~~

 

Either of them could be anywhere.  Clare knows Ruby set them up with rooms but she didn't consider the possibility that her ex-boyfriend and her current love would stay in the same building.  

 

They could bump into each other any time of the day and the last thing she wants, is for Robin to be angry with her because she forgot to tell him about Nick being in town.  

 

She's only recently found him and doesn't want to lose him before they even start.  Clare comes down to the lobby and finds Ruby's guest book. There aren't many guests signed into the Bed and Breakfast.  She finds Nick's room and Robin's room, thankfully far away . She writes both of their numbers on the napkin Ruby gave her and goes to Robin's room first.  

 

Clare knocks and the door opens, and Robin stands there, studying her curiously.  He smiles and leans on the door. “Hi,” she says. 

 

“Hi yourself,” he says and leans forward to kiss her.  Clare kisses and hugs him tight and then Robin closes the door behind her and she walks over to the bed.  

 

“I'm not done yet, with my stuff,”  she tells him. “But I came here because there's something I need to tell you and I don't want you to find out any other way.  The stuff I have to deal with, well, the stuff is actually a person. Michael's father is in town,” 

 

“I see,” 

 

Clare beckons him over to the bed, he sits beside her and she entwines her fingers with his.  “I am not leaving you for him,” she says bluntly, “I came because I found out you were staying here and so is he, and I didn't want you to accidentally bump into him and get the wrong impression.  He and I – we're finished and have been for a long time, and with him, being engaged now, it makes it easier,” 

 

“How does it make it easier?” 

 

“Because I thought he came here for me, because maybe he developed a conscience suddenly and wanted to apologize for leaving me,” she reasons, “but none of that matters now because whatever happens with him, it's not my problem.  I love you,” 

 

Robin sighs and looks at her thoughtfully.  “I think that's the first time you've said that,” he realizes. 

 

“It is?” she questions.  

 

Robin kisses her and Clare kisses him back, resting her forehead on his. 

 

She's been loved before, she lost love before and now, love's found her again and wants so desperately to hold onto it this time.  

 

Clare made mistakes in her relationship with Nick, like being honest when she should have been but him leaving her was  _ never _ her fault.  He made that choice to leave her and that left her heartbroken for a long time because she thought somehow, him leaving was her fault. 

 

And here's this man, this wonderful man who loves her unconditionally and will never leave or hurt her the same way he did. Clare stopped believing in fairytales after Nick left her but with Robin Hood, she's believing again, to have hope.  She has hope because of him. He gave that to her the moment he confessed in the Enchanted Forest that he loves her. 

 

It's a wonderful gift.  

 

“You want to know a secret Clare?” he whispers to her, “I love you too,”  

 

She smiles at him.  “That's not a secret. You confessed that you loved me back there,” she says, “but it's nice to hear it again,” 

 

Robin kisses her again. “Get used to hearing it all the time because I won't ever let you forget it,” he tells her, “I didn't think that I would find love again either but I'm thankful for everyday that I have. I thought all I would have, is this anger and despair and it would consume me until my dying day.  You brought light back into my life Clare, you gave me hope again. You saved me,” 

 

Clare feels the tears on her face and she knows he's true.  She's the savior, and she saved him from a lifetime of anger and despair and he gave her hope again.  

 

“You are too perfect,” she cries,  “I thought I would never have another chance for a happy ending and here you are, you're here for me,”  

 

“... because I love you Clare,” Robin reminds her.  

 

“and you'll wait for me?” she asks.  

 

“I will wait for you however long you need to Clare,” he promises,  “because I love you and I'll never tire of saying that,” 

 

Clare stands and looks at him thoughtfully.  “I don't want you to wait long or want you to waste your time waiting if I can't be with you,”  

 

“Clare, you don't understand.  I will wait for you because I am confident that you and I will be together; because you will choose me,” he reasons, “and I believe in us, in our love,” 

 

Clare smiles at him thoughtfully and turns to leave and then stops, rushes towards the bed again and kisses him passionately.  This is scary. She's never been loved like this before and it scares her but it also gives her hope. She believes him, believes him he won't hurt her and he will be there when she needs him.  He won't ever leave her. 

 

~~

 

Clare's never felt this before, the love Robin is giving her.  It is amazing and wonderful and she feels so blessed to have found him.  She believes in happy endings again, in fairytales and anything is possible because of him.  Clare can't stop thinking about it on her way home. She feels wonderful, happy and at ease. 

 

The first people who greet her when she comes into the apartment are her mother and Killian.  Michael's already asleep. Mother and daughter stare at each other and Clare sobs and Emma hugs her.  “I came from seeing him,” she cries, “and he's so perfect, wonderful and he loves me – and I love him,” 

 

Emma smiles at her thoughtfully. 

 

Clare backs away and looks at her father.  “I stopped believing in happy endings after Nick left me and this is real.  He's here for me and he's everything I could want, everything I need,” she continues.  “We will will be together but first, I need to sort out this business with Nick. No more arguments over what happened or what could have been.  I'm done looking back. I want to move forward,” 

 

“First thing tomorrow, I will talk with Nick one more time,” she declares and heads towards Michael's room. 

 

Emma glances at Killian.  It surprises Emma that after Clare didn't want to see Nick, she will reconcile with him.  What about his fiance? Something doesn't feel right. Moments ago, Clare couldn't stop bragging about how Robin was in Storybrooke for her and now, she will sort out personal business with Nick.  

 

“That wasn't what I expected,” Emma says finally.  

 

“What were you expecting?”  Killian counters, helping himself to some tea.  

 

Emma shrugs, walking over to the counter and leans on it.  “I thought Clare was in love with Robin, so why be with Nick?” she continues,  “unless I misread things,” 

 

Killian smirks and winks at her.  “I think she was talking about Robin, love,” he teases her,  “Nick Carter came here for one reason only: to sort out personal business with Clare.  The man has his own life back wherever it was he came from and has no intention of staying, at least for Clare,” he reasons.  

 

Emma studies her husband a moment and slouches on the counter.  Killian's been here alone, raising Michael for the past three weeks while her and Clare were in the enchanted forest.  He met Nick Carter and knows pertinent details about him. “You're familiar with him... do you know why he left her?” she asks.  

 

“I didn't ask him that,” Killian admits,  “I figured out he's Michael's father rather quickly, but I don't think Mr. Carter knows I'm Clare's father.  I think he thinks I'm Michael's father, instead of his grandfather since he's only seen me with him since his arrival in town,” 

 

“Well, that's – odd,” Emma says and scratches her forehead.  “I want our daughter to be happy; she deserves her epic fairytale happy ending, like ours,” 

 

“Like how we fell in love? Me kidnapping you and you asking me for pointers about sexual intimacy?” he teases. 

 

“Okay, maybe not exactly like our story but you know what I mean, I want her to be happy. I want her to find that special love, someone who makes her happy, and she's with Robin Hood,” Emma continues and walks around the counter, pulling Killian towards her. “I want her to have it all if possible,  Michael, Robin, her ideal happy ending but this isn't the Enchanted Forest. Rules work differently here and sooner or later, Nick will find out about Michael and want to stay,” 

 

“I agree love,” he says and kisses her.  “We haven't had a moment alone since your arrival from over there...” 

 

Emma grins and giggles, feeling his body close to hers and loves the way she's already set on fire being close to him.  “You know we're not exactly alone. Clare's in the next room and Michael's sleeping,” 

 

“I can be quiet, if you can love,” he teases her.   

 

tbc

 


	10. Dancing in High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, she comes home late from work and is in a miserable mood because she wanted to leave work early to celebrate her birthday with Nick. 
> 
> It's the first time Clare's celebrated her birthday with anyone and she wanted her first birthday with him to be special.

Clare wakes up early, showers, changes and comes down for breakfast.  Killian's already awake, making breakfast for Michael and Emma, she can only assume is still asleep.  

 

Emilia was never an early riser, and neither is Emma.  

 

Michael finishes breakfast before his bus comes and Killian sees him off, joining Clare downstairs on the stoop.  

 

Clare hugs Michael goodbye and then he turns to Killian and does the same before boarding the bus. He waves goodbye to both of them and Clare turns around, facing her father.  “So, you will see him this morning?” he asks, referring to Nick. “Do you need me to come with you?” 

 

“That's sweet but I think I can handle dealing with my ex-boyfriend on my own without my dad in the same room,” she says and Killian stares blankly at her for a moment.  

 

She clears her throat and goes back inside the apartment.  Emma's awake and enjoying a fresh cup of coffee. Killian closes the door behind her and Clare pours herself some tea.  “Clare, there is something you should know before you leave to see Nick,” Killian adds and she looks at him curiously. “I think that he thinks that I'm Michael's father, instead of his grandfather since he's only seen me with him since his arrival in town,” 

 

Clare glances her mom and then to her dad.  “That's not at all weird,” she says flatly, “I haven't decided yet if I will tell him about Michael,” 

 

“Don't you think you should, regardless of what happens?” Emma asks,  “We know he hurt you a long time ago Clare but he's here now and Michael deserves to know the truth. They both do,” 

 

“Maybe,” she concedes, “possibly but I want to know first about his intentions.  Like who is this fiance of his and how do I know her?” 

 

“I thought you didn't care?” Killian wonders, crossing his arms. 

 

Clare shrugs. “I don't,” she retorts, “but if he plans on staying in town, Michael will need to know that I have no plans on getting back together with him because giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse,” She walks over to her parent and hugs them both.  “but thank you for the advice,” 

 

She takes one more sip of her tea, grabs her purse and keys and leaves the flat.  

 

~~

 

Clare checks her hair and make-up before walking into Ruby's diner and finds a booth for herself.  Ruby comes by with a menu and she orders an iced tea. She walks away and a second later, Nick walks in.  He spots Clare in her booth and then goes to the back of the diner and comes out later, wearing an apron and comes over to her table. 

 

“I already ordered,” Clare says bluntly.  

 

“Ruby told me,” Nick says,  “how are you?” 

 

“Better, calmer,” she reasons looking at him this time.  “if you have time later, I think we should talk,” 

 

Nick smiles.  “Civilly this time?” he asks. 

 

“I left my knives and daggers in my roommates' flat, so yes, civilly,” Clare says flatly. “do you think you can spare two hours?” 

 

“I'll check with Ruby,” he promises and walks back to the counter, talking to her.  Ruby glances over at Clare, she waves at her and then Nick comes back over. “I have the rest of the afternoon off,” 

 

“What about your shift?” 

 

“Ruby can cover it for me,” he says.  “I'll see you around 1 at the Bed and Breakfast,”

 

“No,” Clare retorts and Nick looks at her wearily.  “I'll see you at  _ The Rabbit Hole _ ,” 

 

Ruby comes back with her iced tea to go.  Clare thanks Ruby, puts down a tip and leaves the diner.  

 

~~

 

_ Around six months,  Nick asks Clare to move in with him.   _

 

_ It feels too soon for Clare.   _

 

_ They've only been going out for six months and it's been wonderful.  She loves spending time with him, at the bar and his place, him cooking for her and making her feel at home.   _

 

_ Clare's never felt this loved before and it used to scare her in the beginning because she didn't know him but she loves and trusts him.   _

 

_ His place is better than the mission shelter she usually frequents.  One day, she picks up her things at the shelter and moves them into his apartment.  They keep the same living arrangement, her sleeping in his room and he takes the pullout bed; although, occasionally, they fall asleep together on the pullout and Clare likes waking up in his arms in the morning.   _

 

_ She finds a job, working nearby at a different bar.  It would be convenient to work at Nick's bar because they could go home together afterwards but his boss already has enough waitresses working there.  Except this bar isn't at all like Nick's bar. It's less classy and not one of the nicer ones. But she gets good tips, and she has flexible hours.  _

 

_ One day, she comes home late from work and is in a miserable mood because she wanted to leave work early to celebrate her birthday with Nick.   _

 

_ It's the first time Clare's celebrated her birthday with anyone and she wanted her first birthday with him to be special.  _

 

_ But it's too late to go out anywhere, and she's dead tired.  Clare removes her high heels, setting them by the door and drops onto the pullout bed, too exhausted to sleep in her own bed and then the lights turn on suddenly.   _

 

_ “Happy birthday to you, happy, happy birthday to the most beautiful, blue-eyed girl in the world,” Nick comes out singing, holding a small chocolate cake in his arms, with sparkling candles on top.   _

 

_ Clare smiles and sits up, looking thoughtfully at Nick.  “I didn't even know if you knew if it was birthday,” she breathes.  “how did you know?”  _

 

_ “I saw a sticky on today's date this morning on the calendar on the fridge and it had your writing.  I figured it had to be something important, and I thought, maybe it's her birthday,” he guesses.  _

 

_ “You guessed right,” she says happily, “I'm sorry I wasn't home earlier. We could have gone out somewhere. I wanted my first birthday with you to be special,”  _

 

_ “It is special,” he reassures her, winking,  “and I already have plans for how we can celebrate it together. There's a box on your bed with a dress in it and high heels. I hope they're your size. If you can get changed quickly, we'll celebrate your birthday proper,”  _

 

_ Clare leans over and kisses his cheek before rushing off to her room to find that box.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ No one's ever given her a gift before.  She's never celebrated her birthday before either and here she is, doing both and with someone who loves her.  She finds the white box on her bed as he said; it has a blue ribbon on it with a card, wishing her happy birthday again.   _

 

_ She sets the card aside and opens the box and has a knee high blue laced dress and matching shoes.  Clare checks her make-up, then takes the dress and changes in the bathroom.  _

 

_ She emerges from the bathroom minutes later, wearing the blue dress and it fits her perfectly.  She puts on the heels and leaves the room, finding him waiting for her in the kitchen. He smiles once he sees her and Clare twirls around in her dress and he comes over, taking both of her hands and dances with her in the living room.   _

 

_ He dips her suddenly and Clare makes an “o," face and giggles.  “I hope we will actually go somewhere special instead of dancing here, not that I don't mind this either,” she laughs.   _

 

_ Nick helps her up and Clare fixes her dress, grabs her purse again and they leave the apartment arm in arm.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Clare's got a lot of time to kill before Nick comes to see her at  _ The Rabbit Hole,  _ so she buys a small breakfast at Ruby and takes it to her grand mum’s.  Mariana's happy to see her and the two of them eat on the bed. Clare tells her about meeting Nick later and Mariana offers her some friendly advice.  

 

“Something new happened this morning,” Clare adds and Mariana looks at her oddly,  “I called Killian 'dad.' I've never referred to him that way before. I mean, he is my dad, I know he is but I've never called him that to his face before,” 

 

“How did it make  _ you _ feel?” 

 

Clare shrugs, stuffing her face with another hash brown and sighs. “It felt... right... like I'm home,” she says,  “I thought I had a home once; that turned out to be a lie and now, I really am. All my life, I've felt like I never truly belonged and now, I've found a place where I am loved.  There are people who love me and that's all I've ever wanted,” 

 

Mariana hugs her and kisses her temple.  “That is the desired effect when you find your family,” she whispers to her.  “Speaking of family, how is my son this morning?” 

 

Clare backs away and looks at her.  “He's well,” she says. “I'm sorry for the delay and all but I can't shuffle around too many things right now.  But you will get your reunion grand mum, I promise,” 

 

“I know and I can be patient,” Mariana reasons,  “You have a lot to deal with, your ex-boyfriend and lover running around.  But once all that's settled, then I can see my Killian?” 

 

“Yes,” Clare assures her.  

 

~~

 

_ Clare's confused about why they're at Nick's bar.  Its long closed, and she doesn't want him to get in trouble with his boss for breaking in, just to cater to her.  _

 

_ Nick winks at her, finding his key for the front door and opens it, letting her inside.  “Nick, I don't want you to get in trouble over me,” she says as he switches on the lights and the bar is filled with balloons and streamers.  Clare can't believe her eyes. “All of this is for me?”  _

 

_ “It's all for you,” he says, “you're my girl and only the best for my girl,”  _

 

_ Clare turns around, hugs and kisses him before running over to the bar.  Nick runs after her and removes a bottle he already picked out for the occasion.  “No heavy liquor just yet,” he says, “so I picked out one that has a bit of alcohol for m'lady,”  _

 

_ “You're too sweet and amazing,” she says and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around him.  “You were right, you know... I lived my life in my fairytales too long I missed to see what was always in front of me,”   _

 

_ “That's true,” he notes and picks up a remote behind the bar, turning on some music.   _

 

_ “Do you have a karaoke back there too?” she teases.  “I would love it if you serenaded me next,”  _

 

_ “Maybe later but first, how about a dance with the birthday girl?”   _

 

_ Clare keeps her arms wrapped around him and they dance slowly.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Around 11,  Clare leaves Mariana's suite and heads over to  _ The Rabbit Hole _ . When she gets there though, she's shocked to discover it's still closed.   

 

This is where Nick's supposed to find her later and the place is closed.  She peeks behind her and the tries to see if she can trick open the knob. 

 

“Need a little help sister?” a husky voice asks. 

 

Clare jumps, turning around to meet the eyes of a short bearded man.  “I'm supposed to meet someone later here, and I didn't realize, the  _ Rabbit Hole _ was closed,” she says, “You wouldn't have a spare key, would you?” 

 

The man grins and holds up a spare key.  “ _ The Rabbit Hole _ 's temporarily closed because the owner got into a bad accident a few weeks ago.  He's in the hospital but I came to see him a few days ago and he told me where I could find the keys,” he says,  “Grumpy,” 

 

“I'm not grumpy because the place is closed. I was just surprised,” Clare says.  

 

“No, I'm Grumpy,” he corrects her, “otherwise known as Leroy and you're the savior. Welcome back. Heard you had a quick trip to the Enchanted Forest,”  

 

Leroy opens the door, flips on the lights and immediately goes over to the bar, finding a bottle to open.  Clare comes and hops onto a stool, studying him curiously. “Grumpy,” she breathes, “you're one of the seven dwarves.  I read about you in Michael's book,”

 

“Yup.  I'm Princess Emma's godfather; well, all seven of us are – which I guess, would make me your uncle,” he reasons.  “And Michael's great-uncle. He's a good kid,” 

 

Clare smiles at him thoughtfully.  “It's always good to find more family,” she says.  “Uncle Leroy or Grumpy, which do you prefer anyway?” 

 

He shrugs.  “Grumpy,” he says, smiling at her.  “which name do you prefer savior?” 

 

“Clare,” 

 

“You know, I helped work on your nursery back home?” Grumpy continues, gulping down a shot,  “It was a surprise for your mom, so she could find comfort before the curse hit,” 

 

“I saw the nursery,” she recalls, “very nice craftsmanship,” 

 

“Dwarfs takes great pride in the work we do,” Grumpy continues and offers her a glass,  “so, who are you meeting later?” 

 

Clare takes a long sip of the drink and wipes her lips.  “Someone from long ago. We have some unfinished business. Hopefully, it can get resolved quickly and then, we can both move on with our lives,” she says.  

 

tbc


	11. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare can't help smiling, remembering those times he cooked for her in their apartment. “I'm happy for you Nick that you could finally accomplish your dream,” she says, “so your fiancé, she's coming here to Storybrooke? When?”
> 
> Before he can respond, she hears a loud motorcycle on the street and she and Nick leave the diner.

Nick's about to leave the diner, wrapping up his shift when Ruby gets a call from the hospital that's something's changed in René's condition.  

 

This is the breakthrough she's been waiting for weeks, she thanks the doctor many times over before hanging up and promptly runs over to Nick.  

 

She knows she already gave him permission to leave early and talk to Clare but if René is awake, then someone needs to stay behind and see to the customers.  

 

“You go on ahead Ruby. I know how long you've been waiting to hear good news about your guy,” he says.  

 

“Thanks Nick,” she says, grabs her purse from the back and leaves the diner.  

 

Ruby passes Robin on her way out and he walks straight to the counter, where Nick is.  He sits down at one stool as Nick takes out his cellphone and texts Clare that he might be late arriving.  Nick looks up at Robin and he smiles at him.

 

“What can I get you?” Nick asks.  

 

“I think I'll try a hot dog and fries, maybe a sweet tea too please,” Robin says. Nick takes down the order, smiling to himself and Robin looks at him curiously.  “I'm sorry, is there something funny about my order?”

 

Nick shrugs. “No,” he says, “It reminded me of someone from long ago. I'll get this to you right away,” He goes to the kitchen.

 

Robin sits at the counter and pulls out his cellphone.  He's about to call Clare, then stops and puts the phone away.  Nick comes back with his order and then sees to other costumers.  Robin eyes his hot dog then bites off a piece, still watching Nick.  There's something oddly familiar about the man. He shrugs, finishes eating his hot dog and fries.

 

He's about to call for the check but Nick's already there behind him.  

 

“This is odd,” Nick starts, “but you look familiar,”

 

“Ruby's Bed and Breakfast maybe,” Robin offers, “I'm staying there,”

 

Nick smiles, tapping the pen on his chin.  “That's probably what it is. But there's something else, almost like you're from the pages of a story book,” he says.  

 

“That sounds odd,” Robin agrees.

 

Nick shakes his head and goes back to the kitchen, calling Clare again.  Robin glances down at his drink, puts down cash and leaves. He calls Clare again, but he gets a signal that the line is busy and he looks back towards the diner.  

 

~~

 

If Nick's calling to cancel, lord help her, Clare will march over to the diner and drag his sorry butt over to the _Rabbit Hole_ if she needs to.  

 

This unfinished business between them needs to be resolved and Clare can't wait another day apart from Robin.  She wants nothing more than to be in the comfort of his arms and truly have that happy ending she only read about in fairytale books.  

 

She answers her cell, bracing herself for another disappointment.  “Hello Nicholas,” she says coldly.

 

“Before you get upset,  Ruby got a call from the hospital and her boyfriend's on the mend. She left me in charge of the diner, so it looks like instead of me coming to see you like we planned, you will have come here,” he says, “Can you handle that Clare?”

 

“I wanted it to be here,” she protests, “so I'd be less tempted to make a scene but if I have to be there, then fine,”

 

She hangs up, thanks Leroy for his company and she leaves.  

 

~~

 

Ruby doesn't want to get her hopes up when she arrives at René's room at the hospital.  The new doctor (because the old one had to be locked up in the basement), the new guy is nicer and a lot saner, less serial killer like too which is a big improvement.  

 

The last doctor was the reason René landed in the hospital bed and Ruby's so grateful after waiting weeks, he's all right again.  

 

The doctor glances behind him and stands, greeting Ruby.  

 

“Miss Lucas, a funny thing happened this morning – he muttered your name and then opened his eyes a few moments ago, asking for you,”  

 

Ruby goes over to René's side, smiling thoughtfully at him.  His face is still scarred but those wounds will heal in time.  “René?” she asks.

 

He smiles.  “There's the beautiful girl in the red dress who's been haunting my dreams,” he says.  

 

She smiles and kisses him.  “You do not understand how happy I am you've returned to me René,” she cries,  “I was so heartbroken after what Hyde did to you. I thought I lost you forever and I couldn't go through that again,”  

 

“Didn't I tell you long ago? You're never getting rid of me Red,” he teases.  “All this time wasted not being together because of the curse, I'd do whatever it takes to get back to you Felicia,”  

 

Ruby wipes away a tear and looks up at the good doctor.  “Thank you so much doctor for taking care of him. I worried every night if I would ever get a second chance. Thank you,” she cries.  

 

“Not a problem Miss Lucas,” he says cheerfully and looks at René, “You must stay in bed awhile longer, for some tests before we release you.  Welcome back again,”

 

As soon as he's gone,  Ruby comes back to the bed and hugs René.  “Anything I missed while I was incapacitated?” he asks.  

 

“Lots,” she laughs, “but let's not worry about that now.  I'm just happy to have you back,”

 

~~

 

Robin knows Clare told him to stay low, but it is confining to stick to hanging out in the Bed and Breakfast and occasionally eat out.

 

And since Storybrooke will be his new home,  he mine as well explore the town. He takes a stroll down main street, smiling hello at the various residents who pass him on the sidewalk.  Everyone is friendly, and it's a nice place until he sees him: Sir Guy.

 

He stares at him curiously, taking in his appearance. His hair is shorter, and he's doing manual labor, fixing up a car.

 

Robin's thought about this moment, confronting him and maybe getting his revenge for Marian but Marian's behind him now and he loves Clare.  Revenge should be behind him too.

 

Robin lowers his head and continues walking, hoping Guy doesn't notice him but he glances up briefly as he passes by. Guy stops what he's doing and confronts him.  

 

“Hood,” he calls out.

 

Robin turns around reluctantly, staring at him.  “Aye, Guy,” he says.

 

“I wasn't aware that you were in Storybrooke, not that I bothered to look for you,” Guy reasons,  crossing his arms and studying his clothes, still the same from their land, “You came here from there,”

 

“I did,” Robin confirms, “believe it or not, I looked forward to this moment not too long ago. Thought about what I would do to you once I got here, but seeing you now, I realize, you're not even worth it anymore Guy,”  

 

He squints, crossing his arms.  “That's funny because I thought we could have a reasonable chat about what happened,” Guy continues, “I was hoping it would go that way anyway,”

 

“I'm not here for Marian,” Robin says flatly,  “I'm here for someone else,”

 

Guy studies him curiously and grins.  “You fell in love again with someone special,” he observes, “not that Marian wasn't special because she was special, an extraordinary woman. I think we both know that.  We both loved her. I loved her, I hated she didn't love me back, and she loved you. How could a woman with such a kind and good heart love a bastard like me, right?”

 

Robin shrugs.  “I don't want you to suddenly come after my love Guy but if I have a second chance at true love, surely there's someone else out there in for you too,” he reasons.

 

“Perhaps, if she doesn't mind the grease and smell of petrol,”

 

~~

 

Clare's calm when she finally arrives at the diner.  Nick's pouring a customer coffee, and she walks over to her usual spot and waits.  The diner's not super busy, but she wishes they would be more alone. Nick puts back the coffee and walks over to her booth with two Styrofoam cups.  

 

“Iced tea on the house,” he says, sitting down opposite her.  “So,”

 

“I want to make this quick,” Clare says bluntly, “I have a good life here, Nick.  I've found my family finally and I have someone who loves me and he's waiting for me to wrap up what we have, so we can both move on.  But before I can do that, there is something you should know,”

 

Nick raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.  

 

“I spent a long time wondering why you left me.  A lot of time thinking you didn't love me or maybe there was something wrong with me.  I couldn't trust my heart with anyone else because I was afraid that they would leave me the same way you did,” Clare reasons.  “Whatever you reason maybe now, it doesn't matter anymore because I'm happy now. There are people in my life I know I can trust and love me and those are two things I always wanted,”

 

“I'm very happy that you found your family Clare and you have someone who loves you,” Nick says.  “Your parents, they're in town then?”

 

Clare smiles sarcastically.  “I lucked out there, I found a whole extended family I never knew about actually,” she says,  “but that's not all...”

 

“That reminds me,” Nick interrupts,  “She's coming here,”

 

“She?”

 

“My fiancé,” he confirms and Clare rolls her eyes.  “Don't give me that look. She's been trying to reach me the last couple of days and I've been avoiding her calls because I didn't want her to know that I was coming to look for you. She thinks I'm on a business trip for my restaurant,”  

 

“Restaurant?”

 

He smiles. “I finally got one, in Manhattan,” he confirms, “and she's my business partner. We've spent so much time working on getting it open, we fell in love.  I finally get to share my secret recipes with people and be own my boss,”

 

Clare can't help smiling, remembering those times he cooked for her in their apartment.  “I'm happy for you Nick that you could finally accomplish your dream,” she says, “so your fiancé, she's coming here to Storybrooke? When?”

 

Before he can respond, she hears a loud motorcycle on the street and she and Nick leave the diner.  

 

They stand together outside and Clare stares curiously at the mystery fiancé and thinks for a second, she knows who this woman is.  She turns to Nick suddenly.

 

“You said the three of us have a history together,” she says hurriedly, “She isn't who I think she is, is she?”

 

Nick doesn't deny or confirm and Clare looks towards her again, watching as she removes her scarlet helmet, turns off the motorcycle engine and turns around.  

 

“You have got to be kidding me?!” she squirms.  

 

tbc

  
  
  
  


 

  
  



	12. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare had an inkling the elusive, mysterious fiancé might be her, but she hoped that she was wrong. 
> 
> It had to be her. It's her, the woman she hates with a fiery passion.

_ Clare feels very happy and excited as she walks down the street towards Nick's bar. Normally, she doesn't get long lunch breaks or enough time off to surprise him when he's at work but she's not about to miss this opportunity.   _

 

_ She walks into the bar, all smiles and then that big smile on her face slowly fades into a frown when she sees him talking and looks like, flirting with a female customer.   _

 

_ She should have known their love was too good to be true.  They'd been dating for a little over a year now and already, Nick's found someone else he likes better than her.  Nick spots her after a moment and waves her over.  _

 

_ Clare smiles and cautiously walks towards the bar, bracing herself for a potential scene.  The other woman in question is short, has brown hair, pale skin and beautiful and Clare decides right then, she hates her.   _

 

_ “Clare, I want you to meet someone.  This is Amanda. We’re childhood friends, practically grew up together and then Amanda, went away for college,” he says.   _

 

_ Amanda turns to Clare and the two women size each other up, or at least Clare sizes her up.  She is a tiny thing. “You and Nick grew up together,” Clare breaths, “He never mentioned you before,”  _

 

_ She smiles and there's sweet dimples on her cheeks and Nick smiles.  “Nicky's not really a big talker about his childhood but he's mentioned plenty about you.  You're Clare, the girlfriend. It's nice to finally put a name to the face,”  _

 

_ Nick suddenly looks at Clare curiously.  “I thought you were at work, what are you doing here?” he asks.  _

 

_ “My boss was kind enough to give me a long lunch break, so I thought I would come here and surprise you with lunch, or invite you to lunch somewhere close by,” Clare reasons,  “but I see, you have company so I'll just see you later at home,”  _

 

_ “Wait Clare,” Nick calls after her and glances at Amanda.  _

 

_ Amanda leans off the bar and walks towards Clare.  “I don't want to interrupt any special plans you might have, so I'll leave now,” she offers and looks back towards Nick, “I'll call you later. We can catch up,”  _

 

_ Clare remains calm as Amanda walks passed her and soon as she's gone, she looks coldly at Nick and he knows what's coming.  “Seriously Clare, you have nothing to worry about,” he assures her, “Amanda was in the neighborhood and stopped by for a quick hello,”  _

 

_ “I'm not upset about that. I'm upset you never even told me about her,” she says,  “She's a childhood friend of yours, someone you've known longer than me and you never mentioned her.  But you've told her plenty about me,”  _

 

_ “Amanda and I know each other well, we're friends but we don't share every bit of our lives together,” Nick continues and looks at her curiously, “Wait a minute, are you jealous of her?”  _

 

_ Clare bursts out laughing and Nick's not sure what to think.  “I barely even now her, other than the two minutes I stood in the same room as her,” she retorts, “This conversation is ridiculous. She's an old friend and I should know, you had a life before me; just as I had a life before I met you. Mine wasn't a great life, but it got better after I met you,”   _

 

_ He beckons her closer to the counter and Clare reluctantly walks over as he leans in.  “Let me make one thing clear: my life is with you, Clare. My heart is with you – and what I told Amanda, I didn't tell her everything about our relationship,” he reasons.  _

 

_ “Then what did you tell her?”  _

 

_ Nick kisses her.  “I told her that for the first time in my life, I've found someone I really love, someone to share my home with and I'm happy with her,” _

 

_ Clare smiles.   _

 

_ “And I'm deeply in love with her,” _

 

_ A breath catches in her throat and time seems to stand still as she stares at him.  She knows that he loves her and she loves him too; it was the first thing they admitted to each other but to hear him say he is really in love with her... this is better than her fairytales.  _

 

_ He braces his hands around her cheeks and Clare feels like she's floating as she closes her eyes and he kisses her.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Clare had an inkling the elusive, mysterious fiancé might be her, but she hoped that she was wrong.  

 

It had to be her. It's her, the woman she hates with a fiery passion.  

 

Nick notices her glaring at him but ignores the stares as Mandy tucks her helmet into a bag hanging on her bike and she walks over to them, all smiles.  Clare just wants to yell but doesn't even have time to do that as Mandy jumps into Nick's arms and kisses him hello. 

 

“Really?” Clare fumes, interrupting their little reunion.  

 

Nick lets Mandy down gently and she looks at Clare.  “Looks like he found you, Clare,” she says, “I'm glad. The two of you needed closure, so we can all move on with our lives,”  

 

“Hello Amanda,” Clare says coldly,  “I have to be honest, when Nick said that he was engaged to someone we both knew, I was curious who that might be and I thought of you but I didn't think that was possible, considering your conniving, cut-throat manipulative and devious nature,”  

 

Mandy smiles sarcastically at her.  “I'll have you know honey, I didn't I have to use any tricks to get Nick to propose. He made that choice on his own,” she retorts.  

 

“All right, so this has been a pleasant little reunion,” Nick interrupts, “Ladies retract those claws.  We've all moved on with our lives now. Clare, you said you found someone special and so have I; so whatever happened in the past, is in the past,”  

 

Clare breathes slowly, trying to force a smile in Mandy's direction. “Nick's right. I have moved on and I am very happy.  I've not only found someone who loves me but my entire family, so I have many people who love me – that includes my son too,”  she says. 

 

“Son?” Mandy blanks.  

 

Nick frowns, looking at Clare curiously.  “What son?” he counters. 

 

“Oh you know darling, our son,” Clare says, and she winks at Mandy, “Bet you didn't see that one coming, Amanda,”  

 

Mandy still smiles despite the burning fury. 

 

~~

 

After Nick helps Mandy settle into the Bed and Breakfast, he finds Clare waiting in the lobby.  She smiles happily at him but he is none too happy with her, pulling her aside. “What the bloody hell was that woman?!” he demands.  “What son? We don't have a son!”

 

“Actually, we do,” Clare corrects,  “He's eleven years old, smart kid, very imaginative. He found me in Boston and convinced me to come here and help him,”  

 

Nick sighs and he scratches his head, trying to picture his son and then he remembers, seeing a boy, an eleven year old boy with Mr. Jones.  He was always talking about happy endings, true loves and finding hope again. What was his name? Michael? Michael's his son. 

 

“Michael,” he breathes,  “I don't understand. I thought he was Mr. Jones' kid.  I've only seen Jones with Michael since I've been here,”  

 

Clare shakes her head.  “Actually, that's the other thing.  Jones is my father, which makes him Michael's grandfather and my mom, well, she's a decade younger than me but my grandparents are still older than me, so it's not that weird.  Aside from the 'they used to be cursed' part,” she rambles. 

 

“Clare, this isn't funny. We have a son I never knew existed,” he cries.  

 

“Well, now you do. But it shouldn't change anything for you and Mandy,” Clare reasons, “You and I were finished a long time ago,”

 

Nick looks at her skeptically. “If we were finished a long time ago, then why even bother to tell me about Michael now?” he counters.  

 

“I --” Clare stammers,  “I always intended to tell you about him.  Mandy's arrival only sped up it but what's done is done.  I'm not asking you for anything Nick. He doesn't know about you,”

 

“So, what are you saying?” 

 

“I'm saying you can walk away.  You have a life out there in New York.  You have Mandy and your dream,” Clare tells him,  “That is your life now, Nick. Look, this doesn't have to be complicated,”

 

“I want to meet him,” he says.  

 

Clare knew this was coming the moment she opened her mouth and said that.  He would want to meet him for real and now, she really has to tell Michael the truth.  “I'll talk to him,” she promises. 

 

~~

 

It will be awhile until Clare can talk to Michael, so in the meantime, she calls home.  She waits impatiently for someone, anyone to pick up and then hears her father's voice on the other end.  Must be divine intervention. 

 

“Clare?”

 

“I did something stupid,” she cries, pacing back and forth in front of the docks.  “Well, technically, I did two stupid things and both of them were impulsive but I couldn't help myself,” 

 

“Clare, slow down darling,” Killian says and sighs,  “What happened love?” 

 

“I told Nick about Michael, blurted it out and then I mentioned about the curse,” 

 

Killian's silent on the other end and it doesn't make Clare feel any better.  “Where are you now sweetheart?” he asks. 

 

“By the docks,” 

 

She isn't sure, but she thinks she hears Killian stifle a laugh before he promises to be there as soon as he can and hangs up.  

 

~~

 

Clare doesn't need coffee because she's already very antsy waiting for her father to come and find her by the docks.  It's roughly around 3 p.m now and Michael will get out from school soon. She'll pick him up and have to tell him about Nick. But first, she needs her dad.  

 

She spots Killian walking towards her and Clare stands and hugs him.  Killian happily hugs her back and they sit down. Clare notices he has two Styrofoam cups, and he smirks.  “It's not coffee. I thought I'd drop by Ruby's first and get tea,” he says and hands her the second cup. 

 

She thanks him and takes a sip of the warm tea.  

 

“So, you told Nick about Michael,” he continues.  “How did he take it?” 

 

Clare remembers his reaction afterwards, and she shrugs, taking another sip.  “I think he took it well. I said it in front of his fiancé and my rival of all people,” she adds.  

 

Killian raises an eyebrow and looks at her curiously. “Your rival? Are you serious?” he asks with a smile.  “You have a rival?” 

 

“Her name's Amanda or Mandy for short.  I met her years ago when Nick and I were dating.  She's an old friend of his. He assured me then that there was nothing going on between them but seeing they're engaged now, it's hard to believe that,” 

 

“And you two never liked each other,”

 

Clare laughs.  “Not even liked.  I hated – still hate her with a passion,” 

 

Killian drinks his tea.  “So, when you told Nick about Michael, this Amanda was there too?” he asks. 

 

“She recently arrived and I guess, I wanted to hurt her and Nick at the same time and it seemed like the opportune moment to say something,” she pauses, “but I think I had another reason for doing what I did,”

 

“Oh and what was that?” 

 

Clare drinks her tea again.  “I wanted to see how Nick would react.  If he would keep his promise this time,” she reasons,  “he promised me we would be together a long time ago and then he left me, and forever was revealed for what it really was: a dream and wishful thinking,” 

 

Killian reaches over and rubs her back.  “You know that I hate that Emma and I had to give you up Clare,” he starts and she looks at him, “When I found out that Emma would become pregnant in the not-to-distant future back home, I wanted to protect you both so badly.  I also wanted to prove to your grandfather I was worthy of his daughter's hand. Emma and I couldn't protect you from your first heartbreak Clare or all of the pain you've suffered in your life...”

 

“I don't blame either of you for that,” she blurts. 

 

He smiles at her thoughtfully.  “I'm glad but the point I was trying to make, now that Nick knows the truth, you need to stop fighting him Clare and make this all work,” he reasons.  

 

“Does 'all this' mean let Nick back into my life romantically because I can't do that,” she says,  “I don't want him back, not when there's someone else out there who loves me deeply and will give me the world and everything I've dreamed about,”

 

“I'm not saying you should let Nick back into your life romantically. I won't begrudge you your true love with Robin because I can see how much you truly love him and what he's willing to do for you, but you need to find a balance between what's right for Michael and your ideal happy ending for yourself,” 

 

“You think I should continue to put my love life on hold until everything settles?” she asks. 

 

He brushes her cheek gently.  “I wouldn't  _ even _ recommend that.  True Love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced.  If you really believe what you have with Robin is true love and you know it is, you shouldn't put that on hold for anyone.  Don't give Nick or Robin false hope because giving someone false hopes is far worse,” he reasons. 

 

“Thanks dad,” she whispers.  

 

Killian tugs her closer and kisses her temple.  “You're welcome sweetheart,” he says, “on a different note, you could call your mom 'mom,'” 

 

“I know but I'm not...” 

 

“... you're not ready. I understand Clare,” 

 

~~

 

Mandy's not upset.  

 

She knew coming to Storybrooke would create some “sparks” and lots of tension.  When she finally got a hold of Nick a day ago and he told her where he was, she dropped what she was doing, got on her bike and looked for him.  

 

It wasn't because of Clare although she thought about what him seeing her again would affect their relationship; it was more about her making sure he wasn't dealing with her alone.  

 

And she was curious about this Storybrooke, Maine – a town she never heard of before.  It's a curious, odd little town. When she signed the guest book at the Bed and Breakfast, only two names were listed.  She passed it off as, Storybrooke's such a little hidden gem, probably few people pass through and visit. 

 

“Amanda?” 

 

Mandy calls to Nick to come in and he does.  

 

“You settled in all right?” he asks.  

 

“I'm fine,” Mandy says and Nick comes over to her, bracing her shoulders and looks at her seriously. “Really, I'm fine Nicky,”  

 

“You sure you're fine? Because that was an awfully big bomb shell, that Clare and I have a child together,” he reasons, “I'm still trying to reconcile with it myself,”  

 

She shrugs.  “Well, I don't think it changes  _ anything _ for us.  I knew you and Clare had a serious relationship once.  You were in love and I wasn't under any delusions that maybe you slept together too, which you did.  But knowing you have a kid together, doesn't change how I feel about you Nick,” she reasons. “I loved you then and I still love you.  I always loved you. I want to marry you Nick. I want to spend the rest of my life with you because that's the only way I see it all ending: with the two of us, together, or three... or four buts as long as we're together; that's all I care about,”  

 

Nick kisses her and smiles thoughtfully.  “You really are an amazing person Amanda. I always knew that but you really are and I feel so lucky to have you in my life.  You're so accepting of the situation. Anyone else would feel threatened or run away, but not you,” he says, “That's one thing I really love about you,” 

 

“I learned a long time ago, you can't choose what you want your life to be like and sometimes, you have to let things go to be happy,” she says and kisses him again, “and being with you, makes me happy and I hope, I can continue to make you as happy as you've made me,”  

 

~~

 

_ Something is still bothering Clare about meeting Mandy.  Clare tries to not let it bother her but it does and every time she hears about Nick meeting Mandy, or Mandy calling him when they're home together, something just doesn't feel right.  _

 

_ By the end of the week, Clare can't take it anymore and asks Nick about it. Because if there is something going on between them, she wants to know instead if ignoring it.  He stops cutting carrots, puts down the knife and looks at her curiously.  _

 

_ “Clare, I can assure you, that nothing is going on with Amanda and I. We're both just good friends, that's all.  I love you sweetheart,” he assures her.  _

 

_ Clare wants to believe that. She really does but something is telling her that's not the case.  It's either him or her but someone is hiding something.  _

 

_ “You don't believe me,” he breathes, “You think I'm having an affair with her,” _

 

_ She shrugs.  “I don't believe that.  I know you love me and I love you, but I have this feeling, this annoying feeling that something is going on,” she reasons, “I love you Nick and I trust you,”   _

 

_ He comes around the island counter and hugs her.  He smells like thyme and rosemary. “I promise you Clare, nothing is going on with Amanda and I,” he says again,  “I am totally, devoted to you and only you. You have nothing to worry about,”  _

 

_ Clare kisses.  “I know I'm being ridiculous; it's just... I've never been with anyone who's loved me as deeply as you do and I felt threatened, when there's someone like Mandy who knows you better than I do,”  _

 

_ “Amanda and I are friends, close friends but you Clare, you're my girlfriend and the love of my life. I share everything I have with you and would love to share more,” he whispers, staring at her lips.   _

 

_ Clare blushes and looks down, playing instead with his t-shirt.  “I want to, believe me I do but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry,” she apologizes.   _

 

_ He fixes her hair and tilts her head to look at him.  “If you're not ready Clare, you're not ready. I can wait,” he promises.   _

 

tbc


	13. Nothing to Worry About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My feelings are irrelevant. What matters is Michael,” Clare reasons, “So just be careful with him, okay? Don't hurt him the same way you hurt me?”
> 
> Nick smiles. “I promise I won't hurt him,”

“Do you think you could come with me?” Clare asks Killian suddenly, and he looks at her curiously. “I mean, when I pick up Michael later?  If I have to tell him about Nick, I want, I will need support,” 

 

Killian leans over and hugs her.  “You really need your dad to come with you to tell Michael about  _ his  _ dad? I'm not sure how I can help,” he says.  

 

Clare shrugs.  “I'm not asking you to say anything; just be there for me.  I love Michael, I really do and I don't want him to think that I maliciously kept this secret from him and he knows you. You've been there for him and I could use your support again,” she reasons.  

 

“That's fine Clare,” Killian assures her.  

 

Clare sighs.  “This will not be easy going forward.  The last thing I ever expected was to see Michael's father again.  I thought when he left that was it. I would never see him again but he's here's now, and he knows about Michael because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut,”  

 

“He would have found out you know,”  

 

Clare raises an eyebrow.  “And I told him about the curse, another stupid mistake,”

 

He crosses his arms, studying her carefully.  “What did you say exactly Clare?” he asks finally.  

 

“Well, I said 'Jones' is my father, which makes him Michael's grandfather and my mom, well, she's a decade younger than me but my grandparents are still older than me, so it's not that weird.  Aside from the 'they used to be cursed' part,” she recalls. 

 

“And what did he say?”

 

“This isn't funny,” she says.  

 

“No, what did he say?”

 

“That's what he said.  This isn't funny,” she repeats and shrugs.  “I think he thought I was joking or teasing.  The only reason I told him about the curse was to clear up you weren't Michael's father,”  

 

Killian sighs.  “Okay. So he thinks that you were joking.  There's nothing serious to worry about then,” he reasons.  

 

“Right,” Clare agrees, “except for the part where I might invite him over for a family dinner. Nothing to worry about,” 

 

~~

 

_ There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing for Clare to worry about. She knows that Nick loves her and only her but that nagging feeling that something is going on doesn't go away much to Clare's dismay.  Especially since Mandy transfers from going to school out of town, for in town putting her near Nick and her person.  _

 

_ But Nick assures her that nothing is going on and she believes him.  She trusts him after all and not that long ago that he admitted to her that he was in love with her.  Not Mandy. Her. Only her.  _

 

_ One night after dinner, Clare can't help staring at him and Nick stares back at her uneasily.   _

 

_ “What's going on in that head of yours?” he asks.   _

 

_ “Why don't you draw me?” she counters.   _

 

_ Her question catches him off guard.   _

 

_ “You did it before, before we dated,” Clare continues, “and I've seen your drawings, Nick. They're exquisite. You have a real talent.  You can draw, you're an amazing cook, I love you and I'd like it if you drew me,”  _

 

_ He raises an eyebrow, smiling.  “I would love to draw you...” _

 

_ “There's a but coming,”   _

 

_ “... but, why? I'm all right with taking requests. I'm just curious,” he wonders.   _

 

_ Clare shrugs.  “Because I want you to draw me,” she says “Please Nick? Do this for me?”  _

 

_ “All right,”  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Clare and Killian head over to the school, find a bench in the main yard, sit and wait for the bell. They don't talk to each other; just sit, waiting.  Suddenly, its 4 pm and the kids rush into the courtyard and Clare stands uneasily, trying to spot Michael. Michael spots her and runs over. Clare glances at her dad and Killian smiles at her reassuringly before Michael comes up to them both. He hugs Clare first and then Killian and they sit on the bench.  

 

“What's going on?” he asks, looking between Clare and his granddad. 

 

Clare hesitates for a moment, takes a breath and looks at her son.  “Michael, there's something I have to tell you. Something you should know,” she starts, “Your dad is here,”

 

“In Storybrooke? He's from the Enchanted Forest?”

 

“He is in Storybrooke but he's not from back there,” Clare reasons, “He came to town a few weeks ago when Emma and I were away. I've been talking with him for the past couple of days, trying to sort everything out and I told him about you,” 

 

Michael glances at Killian and then to Clare.  “He didn't know about me before?” he asks. 

 

“Your father left me before I learned that I was pregnant with you, so he never knew. But he knows now, and he wants to meet you, to get to know you and I know, you never asked about him since I've been here but I think it would be good for the two of you to meet each other,” Clare reasons, “and you'll have that chance, tonight,”  

 

Michael sighs, looking at Killian and then to Clare again. “Okay,” he agrees.  

 

“Michael, are you all right?” Killian asks.  

 

He shrugs.  “If he is, who I think he is, this won't be a surprise,” he reasons, “but I'm glad Clare that you talked to me about this,”

 

“You're not angry? – because I would understand if you're angry,” Clare wonders.  

 

“I'm not angry,” Michael assures her and Clare smiles at him thoughtfully, “and I'm not angry with him either.  So I guess, we better head back to the apartment,” 

 

They all stand and Clare looks at Michael once more before switching her gaze to her dad.  “Actually, I'll meet you two there later. I need to talk to  **_him_ ** first about final preparations,” Clare says and hugs Michael again and kisses his forehead. “I love you so much, Michael.  Thank you for being so understanding about all this. You're a wonderful, sweet boy,” 

 

“I love you too,” 

 

~~

 

Clare's not looking forward to making this house call, but she promised Nick that she would give him this chance to get to know his son and she really meant what she said to Michael, that it would be good at least for Nick and Michael get to know each other.  

 

But Clare still has conditions Nick must abide by for this meeting to work.  

 

“Nick!” she calls, after knocking on his door.  

 

He answers promptly and lets her inside without preamble.  Mandy's there and Clare ignores her, turning back to Nick. “I told Michael,” she says.  

 

“How is he?” 

 

“He's fine,” Clare, “We're expecting you for dinner tonight,” 

 

“Dinner sounds nice,” Mandy offers. 

 

Clare smiles at her sarcastically.  “I think you misunderstood my meaning.  We're expecting Nick for dinner, Mandy; not you because you're not invited,” she says,  “This dinner isn't about her. It's about Michael and his father getting to know each other,”

 

“Shouldn't that include me since Nick and I are engaged?”  

 

“Again, this dinner is about Nick and Michael, connecting as father and son.  There shouldn't be distractions that take away from that,” Clare says, looking at Nick pointedly.  “You wanted me to talk to Michael, and I did, and now, this is your chance to get to know him. Michael will meet your fiancé when it's the right time but tonight, is not the right time for that,” 

 

“Nick?!” Mandy asks.  

 

“Clare's right, Amanda,” Nick reasons,  “Tonight, isn't even about  _ me _ . It's about Michael and he needs to be the focus,” 

 

“Thank you Nick,” Clare whispers.  

 

Clare glares at Mandy before stepping out into the hallway and Nick follows her, closing the door behind him. She looks at him reluctantly.  “Thank you Clare for this,” Nick says. “I know this couldn't have been easy for you...”

 

“My feelings are irrelevant. What matters is Michael,” Clare reasons, “So just be careful with him, okay? Don't hurt him the same way you hurt me?”

 

Nick smiles.  “I promise I won't hurt him,” 

 

“Good,” Clare breaths, “so, be at the flat around 7:30 – and Mandy stays home,” 

 

“Right,” 

 

“Right,” Clare echoes and leaves.  

 

Nick watches her leave and then goes back inside the room, staring at an annoyed and angry fiancé. Nick understands why Amanda isn't and can't come to dinner, he does but it doesn't erase the pain she's excluded from something as important in his life, as meeting his son for the first time. 

 

“I should be with you tonight,” Amanda reasons. 

 

“I know but you'll get your chance, we both will, to ease Michael into this new relationship. Tonight, really needs to be about him,” Nick muses, “and me, getting to know him,” 

 

“All right, I get it.  Tonight is important,” Amanda huffs, “I wish I was coming with you,”

 

“I know,” Nick whispers and kisses her forehead. “I wish you were too,” 

 

~~

 

Clare breathes a heavy sigh as soon as she arrives at the flat.  Her eyes meet her dad's and Clare walks over and hugs him. There's still a few hours before dinner and she still has a lot to get done before Nick arrives. But she's thankful at least he'll be alone and she won't have to deal with Mandy watching her every move.  

 

“How's Michael doing?” she asks finally. 

 

“He's getting ready for dinner.  You talked to Nick?”

 

Clare sighs and sits down on the couch, slouching lazily.  “I did and her, who isn't invited; less aggravation for me,” she says.  “Where's Emma?” 

 

“She's on her way back from the hospital,” Killian offers. 

 

“Hospital?!” 

 

“Oh no, she's fine; she was just visiting a friend who needed her today,” he continues, “but I'll let her know as soon as she comes in we'll be expecting company for dinner,” 

 

Clare laughs sarcastically. 

 

Before Clare can say anything,  Emma arrives, and she stares at Clare ad Killian and smiles at them thoughtfully.  “René's awake,” Emma says. 

 

“That's great,” Killian breaths.  

 

“We have company tonight. Michael's father is coming over for dinner,” Clare adds. 

 

Emma takes that in and goes over to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and Clare studies her curiously. “What are you looking for?”

 

“Wine,” Emma reasons, “or some kind of alcohol, anything to help you get through dinner,”  

 

Clare smiles.  “That's sweet but I think I'll be fine,” she reassures her. 

 

~~

 

_ Clare probably should have warned Nick when she asked him to draw her that she meant to use this as an opportunity to seduce him.  _

 

_ But Clare has no regrets about what she's planning because she loves him and she knows that he loves her too.  Clare fixes the robe one more time before exiting the bathroom and walks into the bedroom, finding Nick set up with his sketch book and pencil.   _

 

_ Clare clears her throat, and he looks up at her.  She smiles at him and then slowly removes the robe, revealing her pale skin and nude body.   _

 

_ Nick stares blankly at her for a moment and then clears his throat, gesturing that she lay on the bed. Clare splays her body on the bed, resting her head on the pillow and angles her body slightly.  She watches as Nick draws the outlines or whatever on his sketch pad and she wonders, what he's thinking about?  _

 

_ Seconds blend into minutes and finally, she asks him how he's doing.   _

 

_ He smiles at her.  “It's a work-in-progress but it's good,” he promises her.   _

 

_ “Is it okay if I move?”  _

 

_ Nick glances at the sketch. Then Clare sits up from the bed and crawls over to where he is and kisses him. Nick kisses her back, and she reaches for his shirt and he pulls back slowly.  “Clare...” he starts.  _

 

_ “I want you,” she pleads. “Nick, I love you and I want you. Don't you want me?”  _

 

_ “All the time,” he breathes and kisses her back.   _

 

_ Clare lays back on the bed and Nick crawls over her, kissing every part of her and then as he comes up over her again, Clare removes his clothes... _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Clare's too nervous to cook so she orders a few entrees from Ruby's but then Emma reminds her that Ruby closed the diner, so she's forced to cook something for dinner.  The easiest and less stressful thing to make is Fish and Chips, so Clare makes the batter, Emma helps with the coating and Killian cuts the potatoes. 

 

It doesn't occur to her until later but it's nice to have her parents help cook and she thanks them both.  Killian says he'll take care of the rest and Clare excuses herself to shower and get ready. 

 

Michael comes out a little later, and he sits at the counter, looking over the food and he glances at his grandparents.  

 

“How are you doing kid?”  Emma asks. 

 

“Nervous and curious,” he reasons, “Do you think he'll like me?”

 

Killian smiles, reaches over and ruffles his hair.  “He'll like you,” he adds, “and I think your mother is more nervous than you are,”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Probably because the last time she saw him, it was years ago and never expected to see him again,” Emma muses.  

 

Michael shrugs, glancing at Killian.  He's about to meet his dad and one day soon, Killian will meet his mother and get to know her again.  Mariana's a wonderful, kind woman, and he hopes once Killian sees her again, their reunion will be perfect.  

 

“Well, I’m going to change,” Michael pipes and runs off to his room.  

 

~~

 

Clare's still a wreck, lying on her bed. Her shower finished a while ago, and she changed her clothes a few times and she's still, trying to calm her nerves.  There's really nothing to worry about but Clare can't help worrying and be nervous about tonight. 

 

She sits up, finds her cellphone and finds Robin's number.  

 

“Clare?” 

 

“I'm a complete wreck,” she cries, “I'm about to have dinner with my parents, my son and my ex is coming over,” 

 

Robin's silent for a moment at the mention of the ex and Clare panics.  “What's the dinner for?” he asks finally. 

 

“For my son and Nick.  I let it slip about Michael and he wants to meet him, so we're having dinner together at my parent's flat,” Clare says,  “How are you doing?” 

 

“I miss you,” he muses,  “I've been thinking about you all day, what you've been up to, how you're doing?” 

 

“I miss you too,” she cries, “but when this is almost over, we'll be together,” 

 

“That would be nice,” Robin relents, “I hope you're having a pleasant evening otherwise?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Me too,” 

 

tbc


	14. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm glad Clare found her way home,” Nick reasons, glancing at her, “so, Michael?”
> 
> “Dad?”

Nick leaves Ruby's _Bed and Breakfast_ early and heads on over to Clare's flat.  Mandy hates being left behind and it's a real drag she's not invited to dinner but deep down, she understands why.  

 

Tonight is not about her, it's about Nick getting to know his son.  Mandy plops onto the bed and turns on the TV, hoping to at least watch something interesting but can't find anything that remotely grabs her attention.  

 

It's a quarter to seven and Nick's probably already there, making small talk with Clare and probably meeting Michael.  Mandy loves him, really loves him and can't wait to build a life with him but Nick coming here, Mandy's not convinced was a good idea.  

 

But Nick needed the closure and so, he asked her to track Clare down and find her for him. She was hesitant to agree at first but Nick assured her that part of his life with Clare is over and he needs closure before he can walk down the aisle with her.  

 

Closure.

 

But how can it really be closure when Nick's meeting his son and wanting to get to know him?

 

Because it will never be over between Clare and Nick; even if she's done with him and ready to move on and Nick's ready to marry her, deep down, these two will always love each other and Mandy can never replace Clare.  

 

Love sucks.  

 

~~

 

Nick's more than little nervous finally arriving early at Clare's apartment.  He's been there before but this is the first time, he'll be meeting his son and all of a sudden, memories of his life with Clare come back.

 

He truly loved her, wanted a life with her but things fell apart quickly between them and maybe, he gave up too easily. Maybe he would have gotten the chance to raise their son together.  

 

Nick sighs, shrugs his shoulders and knocks the door.  Clare opens and Nick's draw drops, staring at her and quickly recognizes the short blue dress.  “I didn't know you still had that,” he notes, “You look nice,”

 

“This dress isn't for you,” Clare retorts.

 

“I didn't expect it would be for me,” Nick reasons.

 

“You're early.  Dinner's not ready yet,” Clare says, “but come in and I'll get Michael,”

 

Nick smiles at her thankfully and walks inside the flat.  He notices Mr. Jones and a blond woman, they stop talking, turn and look at him.  

 

Clare closes the door and walks over towards her parents and Nick.  “So, that thing I said earlier, about how my parents were cursed, well, I wasn't kidding,” she blurts, “These are my parents, Killian and Emma Jones,”

 

Nick extends his hand to Killian and Killian shakes it and Emma smiles at him.  

 

“I know this must be awkward, meeting your ex-girlfriend's parents and realizing, we're not what you expected,” Emma says.  

 

“I'm glad Clare found her way home,” Nick reasons, glancing at her, “so, Michael?”

 

“Dad?”

 

Nick turns around and there's a small boy with dark, brown hair, pale skin and he remembers that he's seen this boy before.  He's seen him every day at Ruby's diner with Killian and he assumed because they were always together, that Michael was Killian's son, not his grandson.  

 

“Michael,” he breathes.

 

Clare goes to Michael and places her hands on Michael's shoulders. “Michael, I'd like you to meet your dad, Nick Carter,” she says.  

 

“I remember you,” Michael voices,  “You're the bartender at Ruby's diner,”

 

“And you're, you're a fine boy, Michael,” Nick says and walks over towards him.  

 

Michael smiles at him.

 

Clare stares at Nick for a moment and then looks up to her parents.  “Dinner ready yet?” she asks.

 

~~

 

Dinner starts out quiet, an uncomfortable quiet, with Clare, Michael, Nick, Killian and Emma sitting around the table, enjoying fish and chips.  

 

No one really knows how to address, or what to say but the food is good.  Food reminds Nick of the times he cooked for Clare when they were together.  

 

“I used to cook a lot for your mom when we were together,” Nick says and Michael looks at him curiously.  

 

“Were you a chef then?”

 

“No, your father wasn't a chef then, but he was an aspiring chef and I was the official taste tester for many of his dishes,” Clare recalls.

 

Killian looks up curiously at the man across from him.  

 

He's rarely heard details about what his daughter's relationship with her ex was like, other than the forced confession he and Emma put her through while they were cursed.  Now might be a good time to learn more. “So you taught Clare how to cook?” Killian asks.

 

“Your daughter is actually an excellent student, can be when she wants to be,” Nick reasons,  “but she usually liked making the easier dishes,”

 

“That's funny because for our first date, she made Shepherd's Pie and that's difficult to do,” Emma remembers and Clare kicks her under the table.

 

Nick raises an eyebrow and smiles, staring back at Clare. “You made them Shepherd’s Pie?”

 

“So, I made them Shepherd’s Pie, it's not a big deal, Nick,” Clare deflects.

 

“I'm sorry, why is it a big deal what Clare made for our first date?” Emma asks.

 

“Because I made Clare Shepherd’s Pie on our first date,” Nick reveals.  

 

“Where did you two meet then?” Michael asks.  

 

Clare looks at Nick and then to their son. “We met at the place where Nick worked, he was a bartender when I met him...” she starts.

 

Nick smiles. “And you were being an unsociable customer. She sat by herself in a corner and read her fairytale book,”

 

Michael darts his head in her direction and grins.  “So you believed in fairytales once!” he cries, “I knew it. I knew you believed once!”

 

“I believed in them once but eventually, I realized, fairytales don't happen in real life and I grew up,” Clare says.  

 

“What made you stop believing in them?”

 

“That was my fault actually,” Nick volunteers,  “Things didn't work out between us,”

 

Clare eats a chip and has to bite her tongue not to lose her temper in front of her son because this is supposed to be a peaceful dinner and a chance for Michael and Nick to get to know each other.

 

But talking about the past and what happened, makes her uneasy.  She didn't want Nick to leave her but he walked out on her and she never forgave him for leaving her like that.  

 

She lost everything quickly after he left and she was all alone and didn't really have any choice but to give Michael his best chance at a normal life, something she couldn't give him because she struggled to keep things her life together.   

 

“How did you two meet?” Nick asks Killian.  

 

Now, it's Emma's turn to feel uncomfortable and really, now is not the appropriate moment to recall how they met.  

 

“Well, obviously, we met back there,” Killian says, “in the – well, our land,”

 

“The Enchanted Forest because you're from there,”  Nick adds.

 

“We met under very unusual circumstances and it's not exactly appropriate to talk about,”   Killian says, “not in front of the boy anyway,”

 

Clare sighs, standing suddenly.  “You know, I think I will look for something to drink,” she says and looks pointedly at Emma and Emma stands too, following her to the kitchen, leaving the boys to talk to each other.  “How do you think it's going?”

 

Emma shrugs.  “I'm glad we're not talking about how Killian and I met and fall in love because that would be awkward,” she says and Clare frowns, “but it can't be easy for you too.  But you're doing a good job and everything's going fine. I know you have a difficult history with Nick, a lot of painful history but you're being patient and showing a lot of restraint,”

 

“It's important for Michael to get to know his father,” Clare continues,  “He has a fiance, I met her earlier today,”

 

“And she didn't come to dinner?”

 

“Mandy understands that this dinner isn't about her; it's about Michael getting to know his dad.  She'll have her chance but for now, tonight is about them,” Clare says.

 

~~

 

Mandy's restless and hungry, so she grabs her coat, room keys and runs out.  She doesn't notice a woman heading her way and they accidentally collide into each other.  

 

Mandy apologizes to the woman, and she apologizes back and they look up at each other.  “I wasn't aware other people were staying at Ruby's. This place has been silent,” Mandy says.  “It's nice to meet a neighbor though,”

 

The woman helps her up and fixes her black hair.  “You recently arrive in town?” she asks.

 

“Today,” Mandy says,  “Storybrooke doesn't get too many visitors, does it?”

 

“No, it doesn't.  It's sort of hidden gem in these parts,” the woman continues,  “Few people know about it at all actually, unless you know someone in town,”

 

Mandy laughs. “Oh, I do, one of them I care about very much and the other, well, not so much. But that's life, right? Sometimes, you have to deal with inconvenience's when they arise,” she says, “Sorry for my manners, I'm Amanda.  What's your name?”

 

“Mariana,” she says, “Were you going out to dinner? I ordered food from _The Rabbit Hole_.  If you can wait awhile, you can eat with me. It'll be nice to have company,”

 

“That's sweet of you but I'm not sure I should intrude on your evening,”

 

“It's all right.  I don't mind the company,” Mariana smiles.  

 

Mandy smiles at her in return. “Then I would be happy to dine with you,”

 

~~

 

Clare finishes washing dishes with Emma and they re-join the boys.  Emma comes over to Killian's side, kisses him and sits beside him. Clare glances cautiously at Nick and then notices Michael's storybook beside him.  “What's going on?” she asks.

 

“Michael's been educating me on _your_ history,” he says.  

 

Clare rolls her eyes and Emma shifts uncomfortably.  “Only Clare's history, not yours and your husband's Emma,” he confirms and Emma smiles.  

 

“You’ve done some amazing things here Clare, break a witch's curse, reunite with your parents, fight evil,” he continues, “I never believed in fairytales myself growing up, always thought them as silly stories but they're not anymore, are they?  I think it's amazing where you come from Clare,”

 

“And there's still more work to be done,” Michael says,  “but Clare can do it, I believe in her. I always have,”

 

“I've always believed in her too,” Nick adds.  

 

Killian looks between his daughter and Nick, noticing the shared nostalgic look between them and clears his throat, breaking the magic.  

 

His daughter can claim all she wants her that she's over Nick and he’s over her but it's obvious that there's still residual feelings between them.  

 

tbc


	15. Life is a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You've been patient, and that's great but you're this close to reuniting with your son and she's holding you back from your happy ending. Mariana, your son is waiting for you and there will be confusion and some resentment but it's even worse to wait for the right moment. Because there may not be a right moment later and you will have lost your chance to be with him,” Mandy encourages.

“Thank you for dinner Mariana,” Mandy says, sitting with her new friend.  It's been nice talking with her; in fact, since they talked, Mandy hasn't thought of Nick and missing him.  “I should go,”

 

“No wait, please stay,” Mariana pleads,  “I don't have many friends here, and it's nice to have company,” 

 

Mandy sits back down and studies curiously.  “So, you don't have many friends in town but you know someone in town,” she starts.  

 

“You know someone too,”

 

“I do,” Mandy sighs, “He's my fiance, and he came to town because of unfinished personal business,”

 

“Sounds a lot likes  _ the reason _ I came here,” Mariana muses, “except mine has more to do with family. I have a son, he would be a man now and I left him when he was a child.  I didn't want to leave him but his father gave me no choice and I regretted leaving him every day of my life. I'm here, hoping to reunite with him but I know it won't be easy.  I abandoned him and no matter how much he's loved me, I know he'll never be able to get over the pain of my betrayal,” 

 

Mandy stares at her.  “Leaving someone you love can be tough but sometimes, you make that decision because it's the right one,” she says.  “The hardest lesson I had to learn when I was younger, was to let go of a love that wasn't mine. But I couldn't, I held on as tightly as I could everything in my power to keep that love in my life, even if it meant destroying someone else's.  But I don't regret it because it got me to where I am today and I don't regret one second with my fiancé. Because we're together and we will be together forever and that's all that matters,” 

 

Mariana smiles uneasily.  “I'm not sure those two are the same but I know what you mean,” she says,  “Killian, my son has always been the love of my life and if I could go back and fix my mistakes, I would because if it meant I could watch my son grow up. Because he is everything,” she cries. 

 

“Killian, huh?” Mandy teases,  “You don't hear many names like that anymore,” 

 

“His father named him,” she continues, “but the thing is, I'm not sure if I hadn't left him, if he would have met his true love.  Where I come from, everything happens for a reason and to think, if I hadn't left, I would have been responsible for Killian not meeting his true love, marrying her and having a family. I'm not sure I would have been able to deal with that.  Because true love is precious, it's the most powerful magic ever,” 

 

“True love?  Sounds like something from fairytales but that's impossible since fairytales aren't real,”

 

“Sometimes they are,” Mariana reasons. 

 

Mandy suddenly remembers a tiny detail Nick told her once about Clare and looks over Mariana.  “If you know that your son is here in Storybrooke, why don't you go to him?” she asks. 

 

“It's not the right time now,” Mariana muses,  “My son's daughter, she has to a lot deal with at the moment and I don't want to add her burden,” 

 

“It seems your granddaughter is the one being selfish, keeping you away from your son especially after you came all this way to be with him,”  

 

Mariana shrugs reluctantly.  “Maybe but no, I can be patient,” she cries. 

 

“You've been patient, and that's great but you're this close to reuniting with your son and she's holding you back from your happy ending. Mariana, your son is waiting for you and there will be confusion and some resentment but it's even worse to wait for the right moment. Because there may not be a right moment later and you will have lost your chance to be with him,” Mandy encourages.  

 

“You're right.  I should be with him. I came all this way to tell him I'm sorry and I love him,” Mariana reasons.  She stands abruptly from the bed, starts for the door and then turns back and hugs her friend. “Thank you Amanda for your encouragement and I hope you get your happy ending,”

 

“Oh, I know I will but thanks,” 

 

~~

 

_ Clare puts Mandy out of her mind after the first time her and Nick make love.  Nothing else matters as far as Clare is concerned. Nick loves, truly loves her and Clare loves him and she's happy, the happiest she's been in her life. Life is perfect, almost like her fairytale stories she reads. She's the princess and Nick's her handsome prince.  And his home, his flat, is their castle, and it's become her home too.  _

 

_ Life goes by quick and before Clare knows it that year and a half of dating becomes a full two years.  Her job is still the same, the waitressing gig far away from Nick's bar but it doesn't matter when she comes home to him.  He's always home long before she is, dinner ready, they talk about their day, sometimes he sketches her.  _

 

_ But the best part of the evening is always when she gets ready for bed and she doesn't have to be alone and he's right there beside her.   _

 

_ Life is a fairytale and Clare couldn't be happier.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

Mariana paces herself as she walks towards' the apartment.  She called Ruby and asked her where Clare was staying because she needed to see her about something.  Ruby told her and now, she's standing mere feet away from seeing her son and his family. She's already met Emma, Clare and her great grand son and they are lovely but on the other side of the door, there's the baby she left behind decades ago.  

 

Soon, Killian, soon.  

 

She tentatively reaches up and knocks the door. 

 

~~

 

**_Five minutes earlier..._ **

 

_ Clare watches her parents wash up the dishes from dinner and then looks at Nick as Michael explains to him more details about his fairytale book.  She remembers when she came to town with the intention of returning Michael to his mom and then ended up staying because... well... because she couldn't leave him.  _

 

_ Not again.   _

 

_ Clare spent a long time being alone and here was this sweet, smart boy inviting her to be a family with him and having a family, being a part of one, that was something she always wanted.   _

 

_ She had it briefly with Nick and then lost it all.  Life used to be a fairytale for her, she believed in happy endings and then, he left and her world was turned upside down.  And now it is again because there's no way he's leaving her again now he knows about Michael.  _

 

_ Clare wanted him went before, so she could move on with her life but she realizes there's no reason she can't do that now. Nick's moved on with his (although his choice is questionable), they moved on from each other a long time ago and it's time to let go.   _

 

_ Tonight was about Nick bonding with Michael but it was also about letting go of the past.  Clare letting allowing herself to believe in fairytales again.  _

 

_ Her life is a fairytale again.  She's from there, Enchanted Forest. It was always in her blood, her make-up to find her own happy ending.  She used to think that happy ending was with Nick once upon a time.  _

 

_ But Robin is everything she ever could have wished for.  He's loyal, loves her deeply and unconditionally and he'll always put her first.  And best of all, no baggage.  _

 

_ The next time Clare looks up,  Nick's excusing himself for a glass of water.  After a moment, Clare stands up as well and follows him.  _

 

_ “Tonight was nice Clare,” Nick says, noticing her,  “Thank you for making it happen,”  _

 

_ “Me and my big mouth,” she mutters, “but I guess this was inevitable, wasn't it? The funny thing is, you never figured out the whole time you were here that Michael's your son?”  _

 

_ Nick shrugs and exchanged a funny look with Killian.  “Actually, the first time I met him, I thought he looked familiar, his eyes reminded me of you...” he says.   _

 

_ Clare blanks for a moment, staring at him.  “You did?” she asks.  _

 

_ “But – I don't know – it didn't click with me,” Nick continues and glances over at Michael, “but he's a great kid, Clare.  I'd say we did all right,”  _

 

_ She smiles at him.   _

 

_ Nick looks back at her and they smile at each other.   _

 

_ Emma nudges Killian and he looks at their daughter and Nick and he knows that look on Clare.  He felt it himself the after his first night with Emma on board his ship.  _

 

_ That's the thing about the Jones family, they fall hard and they fall fast.   _

 

_ The spell breaks when there's a sudden knock at the door.   _

 

_ “Who could that be?” Killian wonders.  _

 

_ Clare shakes her head and sighs.  “If that's Mandy, Nick...?” she warns him.  “I told her she wasn't invited tonight,”  _

 

_ “I talked to Amanda before leaving and reassured her, all four of us would have time later,” Nick says.  _

 

_ The knock comes again, this time more frantic.   _

 

_ “It could be an emergency,” Emma says and Clare reluctantly goes over.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

As soon as Clare opens the door and sees Mariana standing there, smiling hopefully at her, her shoulders drop.  

 

She knows that she promised her a reunion with Killian but she was hoping that reunion would happen later.  Clare needed to talk to Killian and prepare him but Mariana's here now and she can feel everyone staring at her.  

 

“I'm sorry Clare,” Mariana starts, “but I couldn't wait anymore,”

 

“Mariana, why are you...? I thought we agreed that you would wait?” she asks.  

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Killian demands, storming over to Clare's side and glaring at Mariana, who he thinks is the fake Mariana and not his mother.  

 

Clare panics and Emma rushes over to Clare's side, stepping between her and Killian.  “If you're here for Michael, you're not getting him!” he warns. 

 

Mariana looks at him oddly and then to a reluctant Clare.  “You didn't tell him yet,” she breathes. 

 

“What? Don't tell me the two of you have some arrangement? Clare?  Do you know what this woman has done? She terrorized your mother, and I, tried to kill Emma twice and probably would have killed you too!” Killian seethes. 

 

“Killian,” Emma interrupts and he looks at her.  “This isn't what you think,”

 

Killian looks curiously between his wife and daughter and studies them.  Neither are panicked, or angry or frightened of this woman. 

 

_ This woman, Mariana _ .  

 

He looks at her again, really looks at her and stumbles back, recognizing the heart and love behind her blue eyes.  

 

“Mother?” he cries.  

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I started a new job. This Monday will be my third full week, so chapter postings will be pushed to early Saturday and maybe Sundays.


	16. Our Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shakes his head. “I know why she came back and I'm touched that she never stopped thinking about me all these years but she was still gone all these years, Emma. My home stopped feeling like a home the moment she left me, I was lost and its strange, even though I know the truth now, I still feel lost,” he cries.

Chapter Title: our children

Title: we found love

AUTHOR: obisgirl   
Rating: pg-13   
Characters: Clare Logan/Robin Hood, Killian/Emma, the Charmings

Summary:  After reuniting with her family in Storybrooke,   _ he _ aka Michael's father is in town and now; the savior needs to find a balance between her past and present. 

Disclaimer:  Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

 

“There’s nothing more complicated – or fragile – than the relationship between parents and their children. It’s like no other relationship there is. And no one tells you how to make it work. Either you find your way or you don’t.” ― Michael Thomas Ford,  _ The Road Home _ _. _

 

Nothing makes sense.  

 

Everything is still a blur and Killian feels as if his head is spinning.  He sees Clare move towards him cautiously and ask if he's all right and Emma moves to his other side and braces his arm.  His mother is dead, she died years ago when he was a boy. That's the story his father told him. 

 

But it's a lie, it was all a lie because Mariana, the real Mariana is standing in front of him.  She's real, and she's alive and in Storybrooke! 

 

“Killian honey?” Mariana asks and tries to reach out for him but he pushes her away angrily. 

 

“No!” he cries, “This is a trick! Emma, Clare – I don't know what this woman has told you but she is not my mother.  Remember the witch in the enchanted forest? She disguised herself as my mother to get close and eventually kill you. And she will do it again,” 

 

Mariana frowns and tears up and Emma goes to her.  “Killian, my love, I know this is difficult to understand... It took a while to understand it myself but this is Mariana, your mother,” Emma says.  

 

He gazes at her and then turns to Clare.  “She helped you back there, didn't she?” he asks. 

 

“We found her because apparently, that's how our family works. We find each other,” Clare continues, “Just as Michael found me and I found you two, Emma and I found her back there,” 

 

“Killian, my Killian,” Mariana says,  “I understand if you're angry with me.  You have every right to be but you should know Killian, there hasn't been a day that's gone by I haven't thought of you.  You're my son and I have always loved you and hoped one day, we could be reunited, see you even find your true love and marry her...”

 

Emma smiles at her.  

 

“Your family is beautiful, son.  Emma's a wonderful woman, and so is your daughter.  She can be stubborn sometimes ---”

 

“Hey, I like to think of myself as very persuasive when I want to be,” Clare defends. 

 

“And I look forward to getting to know all of them but even more than them, getting to know my son again and make up for all that lost time,” 

 

Killian doesn't know what to say, how to feel.  He's angry, confused and feels like he's being pushed into a corner. He's kept things from Emma before, done things he's not proud of but now, he feels angry about his wife and daughter for keeping a secret like this from him.  

 

“I think I need a drink,” he mutters and walks over to the kitchen, looking for any kind of alcohol. Emma, Clare and Mariana follow him as Nick and Michael look on curiously.  

 

“Killian?” Emma asks, “Killian,  I know how you must have felt --”

 

He finds a bottle, sets it on the counter and glares at her.  “You know how I'm feeling do you? You've never been separated from your parents, or had one of them you valued most in the world, treasured and loved with all your being, abandon you and then show up again after who knows bloody long?” he yells. 

 

“No, you're right.  I've had my parents my whole life, even if I didn't always agree with them, I still had them and I love them,” Emma says,  “so no, I don't know how I can help or make you feel better except that there is one person who can understand your anger and she's right here,”

 

“I'm all right now guys,” Clare adds.  

 

“I know you are honey,” Emma says, looking at Mariana,  “maybe it wasn't best we brought Mariana back to Storybrooke but in the end, Clare and I would have regretted leaving her behind,”

 

“And I regret leaving you behind Killian,” Mariana cries.  

 

“Grandpa,” Michael blurts, “Don't be mad at Emma and Clare.  Yes, they knew about Mariana but they weren't keeping it a secret from you to hurt you,”

 

Killian shakes his head in disbelief.  He doesn't want to be angry not at his grandson who knows what's been going on.  “Um,” Nick adds, “This feels like a family issue and maybe, I should leave,” 

 

“Nick wait,” Clare calls after him.  “Take Michael with you, would you?” 

 

“Mom?” 

 

“Michael, your father is here now and I know, the two of you would like to spend more time together,” Clare tells him, “but I love you and everything I've ever done, it's been for you,”

 

“I know and I love you too,” 

 

Michael hugs her and Nick silently thanks Clare for more time and they leave the flat.  Clare sighs, turns around and looks at her parents and her grandmother. “A lot's going on so I think I'm just going to make myself scarce...” she starts.

 

“Clare, sweetheart, please stay,” Killian says a little bitterly. 

 

Clare glances between Emma and her grand mum and reluctantly stays.  “Okay, if I'm allowed to stay, first thing I want to say is that I have no regrets about bringing Mariana back to Storybrooke.  Family, our family especially, has a way of finding each other and I can't believe it was a coincidence that the homestead Emma and I stumbled upon in Enchanted Forest was your moms.  We met her, to bring her back here, so the two of you could reunite,” she says. 

 

“I don't believe in coincidences either,” Killian says and Mariana looks at him hopefully, “but you left me, mother,” 

 

“I know,” Mariana breaths, “And it was not an easy decision to make.  Killian, your father and I, we had a difficult marriage. He was a gambler, had amassed so many debts and by the time, you were born, I had to decide: either stay and let him drag us down with him or leave.  I didn't want to leave without you but he wouldn't let me take you, so I left. But I didn't want you to think that I abandoned you or didn't want you, so I told your father to tell you I died,”

 

Killian looks at Emma and Clare and then to his mom.  He takes another drink and rubs his forehead. “You know the reason I became a pirate? It was because, I felt, I hoped that maybe I would find you one day. Because deep down, even though I knew you were gone, I secretly hoped it wasn't true. Somehow, the stars would guide me home to you,” he cries.  “The only thing the stars guided me too, was my heart, to Emma,” 

 

“Killian,” Mariana pleads,  “I'm sorry. I know I can apologize a thousand times and it will never make what I did all right. So I will not ask you to accept me into your life, but know that I am here and I love you still and I hope one day, we can be a family again,” 

 

Clare looks curiously at Mariana, not all expecting her to back off so easily after interrupting their evening. 

 

“Killian, Clare and I didn't mean to force this on you but you should really take this opportunity to reconnect with your mother.  You said it yourself, you've been wishing for this moment for so long,” Emma adds. 

 

“I'm not ready for this,”

 

“Killian?” Emma cries.

 

“Dad,” Clare retorts. 

 

“I'm really not ready for this, any of this,” he continues and looks solemnly at his mom.  “I'm sorry mother. I know you came a long way to find me and you probably imagined this reunion going differently.  But I can't deal with this, with you right now and I'm not sure when I'll be ready to,” 

 

“That's all right. I didn't think that this would be easy,” Mariana mutters, “I'm sorry for interrupting your evening,”

 

Mariana starts for the door and Clare chases after her, tugging on her arm.  “No, you can't leave now!” she cries, “You came here for a reason, to see him, to reconnect with him and you're walking away? You came back here for him,” 

 

Emma looks seriously at Clare and Clare can feel her staring but she doesn't flinch.  “You can't just give up,” Clare continues. 

 

“I'm not but we might continue this later after Killian's had more time to... this is a lot for anyone to take in, Clare.  He needs time and I'm all right with that,” she says. 

 

Mariana hugs Clare goodbye and smiles kindly at Emma before departing.  As soon as Mariana's gone, Clare turns around quickly, glaring at her dad.  “You're an idiot!” she cries. 

 

“I don't think I'm an idiot Clare,” Killian retorts. 

 

“She came back here for you, you've been waiting your whole life to see her again and all you can say, is that you're not ready to reconnect with her – after she came all this way to see you?!” Clare continues.

 

“Clare,” Emma interrupts,  “I think we should all call it a night.  A lot's happened,”

 

“And more stuff will happen tomorrow probably,” she reasons, “but she's not going anywhere... look, I know how you must have felt dad.  I wasn't ready to deal with the real possibility that the curse was real and my parents, were, are a pirate and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.  But I'm okay with that now and eventually, dad, you'll be okay with this too,” 

 

“She left me Clare,” he reasons.  

 

“And she came back for you,” Clare cries, “You're the only love of her life, there wasn't a day she didn't think about you and came back here for you.  Give her a chance,” 

 

“I'm still angry and really confused,” 

 

Clare shrugs, smiling solemnly.  “So was I, for a long time. I could never understand why my parents didn't want me or why people I cared about kept on leaving me. I thought that maybe there was something wrong me and that's why they left,” she cries, “but now, I have many people who love me and it's wonderful, better than any fairytale or story I could have imagined.  I know you haven't known your mom for a long time but I've had the chance to get to know her and I can tell you, your mother, my grandmother, is a wonderful, brilliant woman,”

 

“And I also realize, it will probably take a lot of time to get over what she did.  But you shouldn't take too long,” she says, “I think I will check up on Mariana and make sure she's all right. I'll be home later,” 

 

Clare grabs her keys and coat, exchanges looks with Emma before slipping out of the apartment. 

 

~~

 

Michael surveys the pub cautiously as he sits across from his dad.  Of all the places to continue their father-son bonding time, Nick took him to  _ The Rabbit Hole _ .  They probably would have gone to Ruby's diner if it were open but even the ice cream shop next to Mr. Gold's pawn shop would suffice.  Nick orders them both waters and some chips and guacamole. 

 

“Some night, huh kid?” Nick reasons. “I always wanted your mom to find her family... I did not understand... it was so... complicated?” 

 

Michael shrugs.  “It can be disorienting sometimes,” he says, “but I think it's awesome how my family is coming together. There's my grand mom and now, there's you, coming here to find us.  Just wait until you 

meet Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming,” 

 

“Your grand mum’s parents are in town too?”

 

“Oh yeah, everyone is,” Michael pipes, “Even Rob-Robert, Robbie Hood,” 

 

Nick looks at him curiously, “Robbie Hood, huh?” he teases and takes a drink, “I'm glad Clare found her family and she's happy... she always deserved that much,” 

 

Michael studies him curiously.  “Would you mind if I ask a personal question, about yours and my mom's history together?” he wonders. 

 

Nick stares blankly at him for a moment and then takes a long drink.  “What sort of question?” 

 

“What happened between you two? I mean, why did you break up? Didn't you love her?” 

 

“I loved Clare very much, I still kinda do... love... well, love was not the problem, nor was there a lack of it between us.  Love wasn't the reason I left,” Nick reasons, “the reason I left, was because I didn't feel I could give her the life she wanted, or needed.  I also felt she was never honest with me and if I was serious about becoming a family, I couldn't do that with someone who wasn't,” 

 

“She kept secrets from you? You left because you think she lied to you about who she really was?  But she didn't know that she was descended from a royal fairytale line. She didn't know about any of this until I came and found her and brought her back here,” Michael cries.  

 

“Michael, listen me.  Clare's family, where she's from, had nothing to do with the reason I left her.  Clare did nothing wrong, but I felt betrayed at the time and I... I might have overreacted,” Nick assures him. 

 

“What did she do then?” 

 

Nick sighs.  

 

~~

 

Clare catches up with Mariana as she's walking back to Ruby's Bed and Breakfast.  Mariana notices her running up to her and reaches out for her, grasping her shoulders and helping her calm down.  “Clare, you didn't need to come after me,” Mariana tells her, “I know how to get back to the inn,” 

 

“I wasn't worried about that but I am worried about you. I know tonight wasn't the reunion you were wishing for,” Clare says. 

 

“You're right, it wasn't, but I knew it was a likely possibility.  Killian has every right to be upset with me, I'm upset with myself. I could have gone back years ago, but I was too afraid that he would never accept me back into his life. So I stayed away,”  Mariana cries. 

 

Clare shakes her head.  “It couldn't been an easy decision for you either.  He'll realize that eventually,” 

 

“But it was my mistake to leave in the first place,” she continues,  “Killian's father, he was nice in the beginning, a real gentleman but he changed. He gambled, he drank and, felt he cared more about himself than about me and our child. I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore, I didn't love him and I wanted to take Killian but he couldn't stand to lose him. So, I chose, a difficult choice for myself and my son, a choice I now greatly regret because of what it has cost me,”

 

“You had no other choice though,” Clare reasons. 

 

Mariana sighs.  “I know you want everything to be all right Clare, for my sake and for your father's, but he really has every right to be angry with me. And you should really be at home with him, trying to do your best to be there for him,” 

 

“I don't want to leave you alone, grand-mum,” 

 

She smiles at her.  “That's sweet of you but I won't be alone.  I have friends,” she reassures her, kisses her cheek and continues walking. 

 

~~

 

Emma doesn't remember seeing Killian drink a lot.  But the way he drinks, it's like the alcohol is water and the only thing that soothe him.  It breaks her heart she can't do anything to make the situation any better but she can't stand seeing him like this either. 

 

“Killian, Clare and I didn't bring Mariana back to hurt you,” Emma reasons, “We brought her back, the reason she came back was for you,”

 

He shakes his head. “I know why she came back and I'm touched that she never stopped thinking about me all these years but  _ she was still gone all these years _ , Emma.  My home stopped feeling like a home the moment she left me, I was lost and its strange, even though I know the truth now, I still feel lost,” he cries.  

 

Emma comes over to him and hugs him.  “You are not lost Killian,” she assures him, “As long as I'm with you, together with our Clare, you are not lost,” 

 

He looks up at her curiously.  “Does it bother you?” he wonders. 

 

“Does what bother me?” 

 

“You heard Clare tonight, the way she referred more than once as 'dad',” 

 

Emma sighs and smiles a little.  “It surprised me at first but I'm okay,” she breathes. Killian looks at her seriously and Emma gives in. “Maybe I am a little jealous but I think it's understandable why she can bond more easily with you than me.  I'm eighteen, and my daughter is a decade older than me and you're older than me,” 

 

“But you're still her mother, Emma.   I know sometimes it doesn't feel like it, but one day when she's ready, she'll tell you,” he reasons. 

 

“And what about you my love? When will you be ready to accept your mother?” she counters.  

 

Killian groans and takes another drink.  

 

“You should talk to her,” Emma continues,  “Killian, this is a small town – how long do you think you can avoid seeing her?   **_She is your mother_ ** ,”

 

“ **_And she left me still!_ ** ” he cries, “She could have found other better ways to...”

 

“To do what?” 

 

Killian shrugs,  “To stay, so I didn't have to lose her to begin with,” he whispers.  

 

Emma hugs him from behind and rests her chin on his shoulder.  “But she's here now and as far as I know, she isn't lost,” she reasons.  

 

~~

 

“The story of your mum and I, that's a complicated story Michael,” Nick reasons, “I'm not sure now is the right time to tell it,” 

 

Michael shrugs.  “She's very happy now, you know,” he continues,  “She has everything she's ever wanted, her family, me and someone who loves her very much and a home,” 

 

“Michael, I'll always love Clare but that doesn't mean just because we're back in each other's lives and something good came out of our relationship, that we're going to suddenly reunite. I hope you understand that? I mean, I have a life too.  I've moved on,” 

 

Michael stares at him blankly.  “Just playing devil's advocate here but why not?” he wonders.  

 

“Because... because I've moved on.  I'm engaged to someone special,” Nick says.  

 

“And she makes you happy?” 

 

He smiles.  “She does very much,”

 

“And you love her too?” 

 

“I do,”

 

“But you love my mom also,” Michael continues,  “How can you love two people so differently?” 

 

Nick groans and takes another long drink and rests his chin on his hand.  He really wasn't planning tonight on explaining how he could love Clare and Amanda differently, how one love is deeper than the other and how one of them will always have a special place in his heart.  It's a complex feeling, love. 

 

“Sometimes, there are people you love so deeply that they stay with you forever even when you're not with them.  And other times, no matter how much you still love them, it's impossible to go back and relive what was so magical and perfect about your relationship,” he explains, “Do you understand?” 

 

“I think so,” 

 

“Good,” 

 

~~

 

Clare doesn't know where to go.  

 

She could do as Mariana suggested and go home, back to the flat but somehow Clare feels she would not be welcomed back there.  Mariana needs space, time to be alone and digest she may never have a relationship with her son and Michael and Nick, they still need time to themselves to bond.  

 

There's no place for her, or doesn't know where she can go and just...  _ be _ .  

 

And then she remembers, there's a certain thief waiting for her.  Clare remembers that she told him she would be with him once her personal stuff was done but she needs him now, more than anything.  Clare finds her way to the inn and Robin's room. 

 

The minutes she's standing outside his room, waiting for him to open feel like forever and as soon as she sees him, she falls into his arms and cries.  Robin hugs her back and quietly closes the door behind them and rubs her back soothingly, unsure why she's so sad. 

 

“Tonight was a disaster,” she cries.  

 

“What happened?” 

 

She takes a moment to look at him, all teary-eyed.  “Everything,” she cries, “Michael met his dad, they're bonding together and then the night gets even more complicated once Mariana shows up. And now Killian is upset, probably hates me for ruining his perfect memory of his mother.  Everything is ruined and I want him to be happy, for both of them to be happy,”

 

“Your dad and his mom?” 

 

“Yes, but they're both miserable and upset,” 

 

Robin rubs her back again and kisses her forehead.  “That's only tonight though,” he reasons, “Tomorrow is a new day.  Things will cool down and your father, hopefully, will be more level-headed then,” 

 

“You think so?” she asks hopefully.  

 

He smiles.  “I don't know for sure but for your sake, I hope they are,” he says.  

 

Clare's sobs subside, and she rests her head on his chest. “Do you think I can stay here tonight? I don't feel like there's any other place I can be,” 

 

“Of course,”  

 

tbc

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone deserves forgiveness Killian, we all need it. Forgiving someone doesn't always erase the pain we feel, but it helps it heal,”

_To forgive is an act of compassion. It's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it._

 

By the time it's morning,  Clare doesn't feel like she's been able to sleep at all.  Robin wakes before her and he kisses her forehead and Clare smiles before groggily opening her eyes and snuggles closer to him.  

 

“Do you think I can stay here forever?” she wonders,  “I feel like if I go home now, certain people will still be upset with me,”

 

“You have to go home sometime Clare,” he reasons, “Not that I don't mind having you here, you have to face your father,”

 

Clare moans.  “How much do you think he hates me for hiding something like this from him?”

 

“Clare, I don't think he hates you.  You're his daughter, his child. He's probably only upset you kept something like this from him but he doesn't hate you,” Robin reasons.

 

She shrugs.  “I've kept secrets before,” she whispers,  “and it cost me dearly,”

 

“I don't think your father is like that,"

 

“But you don't even know him,” she counters.

 

“True but sometimes, we have to keep secrets to protect those we love.  It's not out of spite or to maliciously hurt someone. And the people who don't understand that, never truly knew you to begin with,”

 

Clare sighs and after a moment, sits up and braces hands around her knees. “You really think my father doesn't hate me?” she asks again.  

 

“I do,” he breathes.  

 

Clare stands up from the bed, fixes her hair and heads for the shower then stops, turns around and kisses him.  “Thank you,” she whispers.

 

“Thank you for what?”

 

“For being honest with me and for being perfect flawless, you,”  

 

“You're welcome then, my love,”

 

~~

 

Clare showers, gets ready and as soon as she's done, she leaves with Robin but on their way out, they bump into Mariana.  Clare doesn't know what to say, so she hugs her instead.

 

“Be brave Clare,” she whispers, “Your father maybe upset with you for keeping something from him but he doesn't hate you for it,”

 

Clare laughs.  “Where have I heard that before?” she wonders as she pulls away and Robin winks at her.

 

“Killian's upset with you because this is the first time you've kept something from him but he doesn't hate you, Clare,” Mariana continues, “as angry as he is,  he can't ever hate you,"

 

“You think he hates you?”

 

Mariana fixes Clare's hair and smiles.  “I hope not, otherwise I've wasted my life,” she reasons.

 

~~

 

Clare feels nervous again as she and Robin near her parent's apartment.  Hopefully, they're both still be asleep and she can easily slip in unnoticed and she won't have to talk to her father at all.  That's really the best-case scenario, but it's probably not the case at all.

 

She looks back at Robin and he smiles at her reassuringly before she turns around and knocks on the door but it opens prematurely, and there's her father.

 

“You didn't come home last night,” Killian reasons.  

 

Clare shrugs helplessly.  “I didn't feel I was welcome,” she counters,  “I uh, stayed at Ruby's Bed and Breakfast with a friend,”

 

He looks at Robin.  “And this is your friend?”

 

“Clare, you're home!” Emma cries as she rushes forward and hugs her, nearly making her fall over.

 

“I need a little breathing space but I'm fine,” Clare manages.  

 

Emma backs away, still grateful that Clare at least came home and Killian stands there, staring at Robin.  

 

This is the awkward moment, the one where she introduces her boyfriend, or in this case, her true love to her father and hopes he is okay with it.  

 

Her mother was skeptical about Robin in the Enchanted Forest but Clare suspects, after his love confession at the portal and the fact he followed through with his promise to find her, probably changed her mind about him.  

 

“Robin, you remember my Emma, I mean, my mother,” Clare stumbles over herself, “and this is my father, Killian Jones,”

 

Emma's smile brightens, hearing Clare refer to her as 'her mother'.

 

“I remember you, lady Swan,” Robin says, “and it's a pleasure to meet you sir.  Robin Hood, majesties,”

 

“Robin, Clare talked about you,” Killian remembers.

 

He glances at Clare and smiles.  Until this point, Robin didn't know what Clare told her parents, specially her father about him. “I'm glad,” he says,  “Your daughter is an amazing, beautiful woman and deserves all the love, and she's really the purest of heart I've seen in a long time,”

 

“Thank you Robin,” Killian manages. “for bringing my family home safely,”

 

“You're welcome,” he manages, “and that's my cue to leave now,” Robin turns to Clare, smiles at her and leaves.

 

“He really isn't so bad,” Emma reasons and winks at her daughter.

 

“He's not... he's.. he's wonderful,” Clare sighs happily.  

 

“So wonderful that you kept him from me?” he wonders and Clare looks at him sympathetically.  “I know you didn't mean to. But it occurred last night Clare, with all the progress we've made in our relationship, you coming to me about your problems and wanting me to help fix them, you still could have told me about Mariana as soon as she arrived in Storybrooke,”  

 

“I know,” she reasons, coming over to him,  “I could have told you earlier but I didn't expect to see my ex-boyfriend again,”

 

He shrugs.  “That's true, Mr. Carter's arrival complicated matters in the beginning but that's all sorted out now, and last night, before Mariana even showed up, you could have told me,” he continues,  “I want you to trust me Clare. You should trust me, I am your father and you should feel safe to share things with me, even if it's unbelievable,”

 

“It would really be a lot easier if you hated me,” she cries, “lord knows, I hate myself for keeping this a secret for as long as I did, hoping that there would be an ideal time and place to tell you.  But there never was or would be,”

 

Killian looks at her curiously, glances at Emma and sighs.  “You think I hate you?” he whispers.

 

“ _Don't you?!_ ” Clare continues to cry,  “I kept things from you, important things and as much as I hated how angry you were last night, I deserved every bit of your wrath and as silly as it sounds me, it's probably the only thing that will help make me feel better,”

 

That's when Killian's heart breaks because he could never hate his own daughter. It hurts she kept this from him but he was never angry at her. He was caught off-guard and reacted the only way he knew. He reaches over and wipes her tears, tipping her chin to look at him.

 

“Clare sweetheart, let me tell you something: no matter what you do, what choices you make, even the bad ones I still love you,” he says and smiles, “in fact, I loved you since the moment I knew you were coming,”

 

“You don't hate me?” she breathes.

 

Killian smiles.  “Didn't I say I don't?” he counters.

 

Clare glances at Emma and her smiles at her thoughtfully.  “But I kept a very important secret from you,” she continues.  

 

He shrugs.  “And I also suspect there's other secrets you haven't told us too but I don't hate you for keeping those,” he continues.  

 

“Like Robin Hood being my boyfriend?” she asks.

 

“Yes, like – _he's your what_?”

 

Clare blushes profusely as Killian stares at her. “But we're not talking about that, or you're not ready to so we won't,” she continues.  “but we're okay?”

 

“I'd say so love,” Killian reasons.  

 

“Good,” Clare pipes,  “do you think you're ready to talk to your mother and forgive her?”

 

Emma moves over to Killian's side as soon as she hears him groan.  

 

“Well, I didn't say now,” Clare adds.

 

“My mother,” Killian manages,  “I thought had died years ago when I was a wee lad but she isn't dead... I can't count how many years I wished that she was alive, it's still disconcerting,”

 

“But you don't have to wish anymore honey,” Emma backs up,  “she's alive, she's here, and she wants to get to know you,”

 

Killian looks between his wife and daughter.  “You two are ganging up on me,” he realizes.

 

“We're not doing that,” Emma defends,  “Killian, Cora put a spell on herself to make her the spitting image of your mother... if she could do that easily, don't you think that maybe there was a reason she could?”

 

“Dad, Cora met Mariana in a tavern and found out from her you were sailing as a pirate.  Then she put the plan together to get you to kidnap mom, and she hoped, to kill her so she could get revenge on our family because of what happened to her daughter,” Clare explains,  “That was before the curse, look in Michael's story book,”

 

“I thought you didn't believe in Michael's storybook?” he wondered.

 

“I do now, obviously because it's a part of my history,”

 

Killian sighs.  “I had a feeling about that.  I remember, feeling the first time I met the witch, I hoped that this wasn't an illusion and maybe, this was really my mother,” he recalls, “and then, I realized, it wasn't. But I also realized, if it wasn't her then maybe she was still alive out there and I hadn't found her yet,”

 

“You have now,” Clare adds, “and she isn't that far away either,”

 

~~

 

Killian Jones has been without family for a long time; even before he met Emma and became a family with her, he was lost and without a sense of direction.  

 

He left home when he was old enough with no plan, determined to find his own destiny and start over hoping to forget all the pain of everything he had lost.  

 

Everything being his beloved mother.  She was his whole world and then she was gone, and now she's back in his life again and as his daughter put it, not that far away either.  

 

He didn't say specifically to Emma or Clare about where he was going, only that he needed time alone to think.  He took a walk and ended up by the docks, the water always a calming experience. Ever the pirate, Killian loves the lull of the waves and its often peaceful vibes.  

 

Which only brought him peace for about five minutes before he removed his phone from his pocket and calls his mother-in-law. He really doesn’t want to disturb Snow, but she's always been a good confident and the closest he's had to an actual friend, or motherly figure.  Perhaps, it would good to get a mother's perspective on what he should do about his own mother.

 

Mary Margaret arrives an hour later after his call with two cups of tea with her.  Killian thanks her and she sits beside him on the docks.

 

“My mother is in town,” he says.

 

She looks at him oddly and Killian smiles.  “My real mother,” he continues, “who is in fact, alive and staying, well, I assume at Ruby's Bed and Breakfast.  I met her last night,”

 

“Wow,” Snow exclaims,  “That's amazing. She's here in Storybrooke, you two found each other.  That's wonderful. Was she here the whole time?”

 

Killian takes a sip of his tea.  “Emma and Clare found her in the Enchanted Forest, when they were back here and convinced her to come back with them, for me,” he reasons,  “as much as I've grieved and missed my mother, I'm still angry at her because she left me. I left home because it was too painful for me to continue being here if she wasn't,”

 

“And you're angry at her for coming back and being here now?”

 

He groans.  “I know, it's a horrible thing to say but I think it would have been easier, at least for me, to remember that she died when I was a boy then come back decades later and find out she left me. I would rather still have that pure, innocent memory of her than face what I feel now,”  

 

“Killian, I don't know what your life was like when you were a boy, what you went through without her but it sounds like that this your second chance to make anew.  The curse is broken now and most of our family is together; why not make the first step and see your mother? Talk to her at least and see where you stand... that is why you asked me here right?” Mary Margaret reasons, “because you needed a mother's perspective on what you should do?”

 

“You've always been very perceptive Snow when it comes to me,”

 

She shrugs.  “We've been working together in that church for 28 years,” she reasons, “I know you and I also know, deep down, no matter how much pain you're in now, you also want a second chance.  This is your chance to take it,”

 

“Perhaps, it is,” he sighs,  “but can I?”

 

“Everyone deserves forgiveness Killian, we all need it.  Forgiving someone doesn't always erase the pain we feel, but it helps it heal,”

 

~~

 

Clare's seconds away from escaping to her room when Emma asks her about Nick.  Nick Carter is the last person she wants to talk about but she spares her mother a moment.  “You spent the night with Robin,” Emma says bluntly.

 

“We didn't, I mean, I spent the night with him but we didn't,” Clare manages,  “I'd rather not talk about this now because I really need sleep,”

 

“And he's your True Love,”

 

Clare shrugs.  “You heard his confession back home. He loves me and I, truly love him. That's the definition of true love, isn't it?”

 

“It is,” Emma reasons,  “I'm glad you've moved on and that you're happy again, Clare.  But there's still some unfinished business you need to take care of: Nick.  He knows about Michael now and likely, he will stay in town because of him; which means, you and he need to be peaceful, friendly co-parents, for Michael's sake,”

 

“And we figure that out, eventually,” Clare agrees.  

 

“I think _eventually_ starts with forgiveness,” Emma adds.  

 

“If only forgiveness was so easy,” Clare mutters. “but I'll try, for Michael's sake,”

 

~~

 

Killian still needed time to think but the more time he took to think, the less it helped.  So he walked instead and eventually found his way to Ruby's Bed and Breakfast. He checked the room log and found Mariana’s name and made his way to her room.

 

He didn't really know what he wanted to say to her but listening was probably the best first step.  He found her room and knocked. She answered immediately, shocked to see him so soon.

 

“Have you had breakfast this morning mum?” he asks.  

 

~~

 

They walk over to Ruby's diner and order waffles and more tea.  The tea arrived first. “I wasn't expecting to see you this morning,” she notes.  

 

“I wasn't expecting to find myself here,” he counters, studying her.  “You are exactly as I remember you all those years ago – except for the not being dead part,”

 

“I'm sorry I left and let you grow up believing a lie, Killian. You don't know how much I regretted that,” Mariana cries,  “I thought of you every day. Wondered what you were like now, if you found love, had a family, were happy,”

 

He sighs, playing with the mug in front of him. “The happily ever after part wasn't easy, but I got it eventually,” he says.  

 

She smiles.  “You have a beautiful family.  Emma and Clare are wonderful. I'm so proud of you son for finding your happiness,”

 

“I gave Emma your ring,"

 

“I know. I saw it,” she whispers,  “I always meant for you to give it to your true love,”

 

Ruby arrives with their waffles, syrup and other condiments.  After she's gone, she looks at his mom again. “Forgiveness is a virtue. I learned that being cursed as a priest,” he starts.  

 

Mariana looks at him oddly.  “How does being a pirate translate to priest?”

 

He shrugs.  “I don't know but I wrote the same homily for 28 years and memorized every line,” he adds, “Clare thought I hated her for keeping something from me.  I don't. I was shocked, hurt and angry that she did but I don't hate her,”

 

Mariana looks at him hopefully.  

 

“I spent a long time believing one thing and recently found out it wasn't true at all. But a friend reminded me earlier that everything that's happened since the curse was broken, is our second chance.   I’m reunited with my daughter and my wife and surrounded by family, who have a habit of finding each other. I suppose that includes you,” Killian reasons, “I don't know all the details about what went wrong and I don't think I want to know. The past is the past, and this is now.  So, let's make a brand new start of it,”

 

“I would like that son,”

 

Killian smiles and turns his attention to the waffles and reaches for the syrup.  “Have you had waffles before?”

 

Mariana looks at the food before her.  “How do you eat these?”

 

“With these,” he says, picking up a fork, “and adding these for taste. It's a kind of honey to make it sweeter,”

 

“This land has all kinds of magic,”

 

~~

 

Clare can't sleep.  She wants to but she can't because she can't stop thinking about what her mom said.  

 

Much to her own annoyance,  she sneaks out of the apartment and goes over to Nick's place.  Mandy answers and Clare doesn't even bother waiting for her to invite her inside, she walks in.  

 

“I need to see Nick,” Clare says bluntly.  

 

“I didn't think you came all this way to see me,” Mandy retorts.  

 

Nick comes into the room a moment later.  “Clare, I wasn't expecting you this early,”

 

“Here's the deal: we're parents now and we have to find a way to peacefully co-exist without wanting to kill each other,” Clare reasons,  “It would be good for Michael's sake if we got along and try to put everything behind us,”

 

“I agree,”

 

“Good,” Clare blurts,  “I've been holding onto my anger for so long but I really don't need it anymore because I'm happy.  So, I forgive you Nick,”

 

Nick stares at her.  

 

“That is why you came to find me, isn't it?  You needed me to give you closure so you can move on.  I'm giving it to you because I don't want to hold onto the past anymore,”

 

Nick still doesn't know what to say.  

 

“Thank you would be good now,” Clare prompts him.  

 

“Yes, thank you Clare,” he manages.  

 

Clare looks at Mandy.  “There, he's all yours now. Just like you wanted all those years ago,” she says.  

 

“Clare, Mandy had nothing to do with what happened last night.  I told her the dinner was a chance for me to get to know Michael and she said, she understood,” he defends.  

 

Clare crosses her arms.  “And you believe her because you love her and don't want to believe that she could be capable of something so cruel. But the truth is Nick, is what she is and what happened last night is not the first time she's maliciously interfered so she could get her way,”

 

“Wow Clare, still blaming me for your problems...”

 

She shrugs, standing up to her.  “I think we both know Amanda how you've manipulated your way into Nick's life, how desperate you were to get me out of the way so you could make your move without little influence,” Clare continues,  “and judging by that look in your eyes you know I'm right. Ten years ago I didn't have the strength but I do now because I have the one thing you'll never have,”

 

Nick gulps and Mandy just glares at her.  “And what is that?”

 

“Integrity,” Clare says and turns to leave.  

 

As soon as Clare turns, Mandy grabs her and pulls her back. Clare swirls around and hits her.  Nick tries to break up the fight, but he's pushed out of the way. Mandy gives as good as she gets and slaps Clare in the face.  Clare doubles back and shoves her. That's when Nick calls the sheriff.

 

Tbc


	18. Life Isn't a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 years ago…

Thirty minutes later, David shows up at the scene and he's shocked to find a battered Clare sitting opposite another woman also in a similar state. “What the hell happened here?” he demands.  

 

Nick reluctantly steps forward.  “A decade old rivalry, sheriff,” he admits dryly. 

 

“She started it!” Clare fumes, pointing a finger at Mandy.  

 

“Right and you didn't taunt me into it,” Mandy spats, wiping her bloody lip.  

 

“Enough, both of you!” David snaps before reluctantly removing handcuffs and putting it on both women.  

 

~~

 

Nick rides up front with David while both women sit next to each other in the back.  Neither of them say a word to each other the whole ride but Nick knows that this isn’t done.  This fight is far from finished but he realizes, something needs to be done about it now or it will  _ never  _ be over.  

 

Once they arrive at the sheriff's station, Nick knows exactly what needs to be done.  

 

David removes the handcuffs from both girls and reluctantly locks them up in the same cell, only because the station has one.  He sighs, looking them and especially Clare in the eyes. “I don’t know what’s going on but from the look of things, this will take tough love to sort it all out,” he says.  David turns to Nick, placing his hands on his waist. “I’d like to keep them both here overnight, unless you have any objections,”

 

“None,” Nick admits and Clare and Mandy look at him incredulously.  “Ah, I have your attention now, do I?” 

 

“You can’t be serious Nick,” Clare fumes.  

 

He shrugs.  “You said it yourself, Clare.  We all have to find a way to peacefully co-exist for Michael’s sake. You two need to sort through your issues without me in the picture,” 

 

Clare groans.  “I hope you don’t snore Mandy,” she warns. 

 

“Shut up!” she snaps. 

 

“Enough!” Nick shouts, “Now, I’ll come back in the morning to get you and I expect by then, all this animosity will be gone.  I care about you both very much and it’s in my interest that you get along. I don’t expect you to become BFF’s but at least be civil enough to deal with each other.  I won’t bail you out otherwise if you aren’t. Is that clear, ladies?” 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“Good,” Nick reasons, thanks the sheriff for his help and leaves.  

 

As soon as he’s gone, David looks to Clare and sighs.  “I’m very disappointed in you, Clare. I thought you were better than petty behavior.  I won’t tell your parents about this but please, listen to Mr. Carter’s advice and work this out. It’s really in the best interest of everyone if you do,” 

 

Clare says nothing, but she knows Nick and her grandfather are right. 

 

“I will grab lunch at Granny’s but I’ll be back to check up on your progress,” David promises.  He glances at Mandy, then to his granddaughter and leaves. 

 

“He’s right. They both are,” Mandy says,  “we need to work this out,” 

 

Clare smiles at her sarcastically.  “Now, you want to be the angel of mercy?” she taunts,  “unbelievable, especially after everything you pulled and I don’t just mean about last night.  You ruined my life too,” 

 

“You stole mine,” Mandy retorts. 

 

~~

 

**_13 years ago…_ **

 

_ It’s one of those slow nights at school when Amanda’s class finally finishes. She gets out of there as soon as possible and goes looking for the nearest bar.  Nick’s bar is already closed but there has to be a few places that are still open at this late hour.  _

 

_ She finds one not far from campus. It isn’t hot but the drinks are cheap. Mandy’s seconds away from going inside when she notices Clare waitressing in a skimpy outfit.  _

 

_ One patron drunk, tries to make a pass at her but she rebuffs him and goes back to work.  Mandy continues to watch her and then surveys the bar itself. The bar is nothing like Nick’s place.  There are dancers, strippers actually and other scantily clad women serving. Mandy steps away from the bar, noting its name and leaves.   _

 

_ She tries not to think about what she had seen for the next three days. It isn’t any of her business.  Rent isn’t cheap, and a girl has to make a living somehow but seeing Clare in that place, destroys the squeaky clean image Nick always told her about.  And she wonders for a moment if he knew about even this small detail about her life. If he didn’t, he deserves to know especially since he values honesty.  Mandy decides right there that she needs to tell him.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Mandy comes into Nick’s pub a few weeks later when she doesn’t have class.  Nick liked spending time with her so her being there raises no white flags. Mandy orders a drink and asks how things are going.   _

 

_ “Slow day,” he reasons,  “how are your classes?”  _

 

_ “Long but interesting,” she says,  “Hey Nick, how long have you been dating Clare?”  _

 

_ Nick stops cleaning off the bar counter and sighs.  “Almost three years now. Her birthday is this week.  I was going to... well, I haven’t really talked about this to anyone but I have a special surprise for Clare’s birthday,” he whispers.   _

 

_ Amanda frowns.  “What kind of surprise?”  _

 

_ Nick smiles.  “I love Clare a lot.  She’s a wonderful girl and we’ve made a wonderful home together and it’s been three years, so I figured why not make that permanent?”  _

 

_ “You’re going to ask her to marry you,” Amanda realizes,  “but how well do you her, Nick?”  _

 

_ “I know her well enough,” he defends,  “she’s a great girl, fun, and she’s an excellent taste tester,”  _

 

_ Mandy takes a sip of her drink.  “I’ve known you for a long time Nick, practically since we were kids and I remember, the one virtue you always valued above all others is honesty,”   _

 

_ Nick looks at her skeptically, wiping the counter.  “What are you getting at Amanda?”  _

 

_ “I saw Clare a few nights ago.  She was working,” Mandy explains,  “I know you want to believe she’s a good girl and would do nothing seedy but the place where she works, well, it’s not exactly known for having a virtuous reputation,” _

 

_ Nick shrugs.  “So she works in a seedy place. I don’t see the big deal about that,”  _

 

_ Mandy grabs a napkin and pen and writes the address.  “I’m not forcing you to see it for yourself but here’s the address.  I know you love her Nick but before you marry her, you should really consider if she’s the person you can envision yourself marrying,”   _

 

_ ~~  _

 

_ Nick tries very hard not to think about what Mandy said get to him.  He truly loves Clare and trusts her. She’s a good person and wonderful company.  True, he doesn’t know everything about her but he knows the important stuff like when her birthday is, she likes it when he draws her, her love of fairy tales, chocolate and she really isn’t a morning person and adores the color blue.  _

 

_ The diamond he chooses for her engagement ring is blue and Nick knows that she would love it.  He loves her and would happily spend the rest of his life with her. But now, Nick wonders if they married, who is he really marrying?  He knows Clare but, he doesn’t. He knows the basics about her but few personal details.  _

 

_ Does she have a family? Everyone has a family, parents, brothers and sisters.   _

 

_ Nick’s a good honest man, but he hates not even knowing the most intimate and personal details about her life.   _

 

_ Two nights before Clare’s birthday, after making love, Nick cuddles with her in bed and again, wonders, what does he really know about the woman beside him?  _

 

_ “I love moments like this,” Clare muses,  “Just being here with you; that’s all I need.  I never thought I would find a home until I met you,”  _

 

_ He smiles at her.  “You’re all I need too Clare,” _

 

_ “Three years.  It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long but it’s been the best three years of my life and I will gladly spend more with you for the rest of mine,”   _

 

_ Nick smiles at her awkwardly.  “I’m actually not sure what kind of life we can have together based on a bartender’s salary,” he manages.  _

 

_ Clare shrugs.  “Any life is good as long as we’re together,” she reasons, “because that’s all that matters,”  _

 

_ “I guess so,” he reasons.   _

 

_ Clare kisses him, then snuggles close again and goes to sleep as Nick wearily lays awake.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Nick wakes early the next day but instead of heading to the bar, he goes to Mandy’s dorm. She’s surprised to see him but doesn’t turn him away. _

 

_ “I love Clare, I truly do. She’s a wonderful girl, sweet, kind... I know her habits, what she likes, how she encourages me…” he starts.   _

 

_ “But?”  _

 

_ Nick sighs.  “The only important thing I know about her is her birthday, and that’s in one day and I planned to propose to her then.  I wanted to but now I feel that would be a mistake because I don’t know her, the real her and it breaks my heart but I can’t marry a stranger,”  he cries.  _

 

_ Mandy comes over and hugs him.  “You’re right Nick. You shouldn’t marry a stranger.  Your life partner should be someone you know, inside and out; someone who holds nothing back and puts your first,” she reasons.   _

 

_ “I still love her,” he comments.   _

 

_ “Then you need to give her closure before you leave her,” Mandy adds.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Only a few more hours of work and Clare can go home.  Sydney’s dance bar isn’t family friendly, but it gives good tips to waitresses and Clare’s thankful in the three years she’s worked there,  he’s never asked her to dance. The showgirls can put on a show because that’s what they’re paid to do, but it’s not her job.  _

 

_ Until tonight.   _

 

_ Sydney rarely talks to her but tonight’s different.  Two dancers called in sick and couldn’t make it in, and now, the night Clare’s been dreading for three years has come.   _

 

_ “But it wasn’t written into my contract I would have to dance,” she pleads.   _

 

_ Sydney shrugs.   “I’m sorry Clare but I have no choice.   Stay tonight and dance. Costumes are backstage and one dancer can help you with the makeup,” he says.   _

 

_ Clare reluctantly agrees and heads backstage.  She sends Nick a text she has to work late and not to wait up for her.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ When Nick receives the text, he thinks nothing of it at first and then remembers the address of where Clare works in his pocket.  He trusts her, he does but something tells him he needs to see for himself. He leaves their apartment, hails a cab and gives the address to the driver.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ “First time dancing, girl?”  _

 

_ Clare looks up at one of the regular striptease dancers.  She doesn’t know all the dancer’s names. This isn’t her job. She’s a waitress, she’s comfortable doing that even though patrons hit on her almost every night.   _

 

_ “Just relax. You’ll only be required to do at least three dances. Doubtful anymore than that but in case someone asks for you, ask for payment up front and relax; have a good time.  It’s not so horrible once you get into it,”  _

 

_ Clare manages an awkward smile and looks at herself in the mirror.  She still has her dignity and with any luck, she will be so awful that Sydney will never ask her to strip again.  _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Nick arrives at the bar, pays and thanks the driver, telling him not to wait. He still trusts Clare and knows whatever he finds in there won't change that. She's a good girl, and he loves her because she is. _

 

_ Still, he braces himself as he walks into the bar with good reason. Loud music is blaring at him from all sides, rowdy male customers in booths and the commotion he finds is directed to the stage. _

 

_ And that's where he finds Clare dancing or trying to dance seductively and stripping off her clothes one by one. She's horrible but continues on like a trooper and when her number finally finishes, she escapes backstage but is pushed back on immediately. _

 

_ Clare stands there, frozen and Nick watches her curiously. Someone backstage whispers something to her and she walks off stage and into the audience. _

 

_ Nick goes over to the bar, still watching her as she walks around to various customers. _

 

_ "Hey mate, what's with the new girl?" He asks. _

 

_ The bartender shakes his head. "She's not new. That girl has been working here for three years, showed the boss a fake id to get the job," he says. _

 

_ "She has a fake id," he breathes, "are you saying she isn't who she claims to be?" _

 

_ The man shrugs. "I'm not saying anything but what kind of person is so desperate for a job she hates she used a fake id to get it? But there's definitely something about her," _

 

_ Nick thanks him for his time and asks for the owner. Sydney comes out and Nick greets him. "I want a private meeting with the girl who was just dancing on stage, the one wearing blue. Can you arrange that?" He asks. _

 

_ "Yes," Sydney says and tells him about the rooms in the back. _

 

_ "But I don't want her to see me," Nick adds. _

 

_ "There's a room with a one-sided mirror. If it's unoccupied, you can use it and I'll direct her back to you," _

 

_ Nick heads backstage and along the way, he grabs a man and brings him with. "Listen mate, I need you to do a favor for me. There's a girl I invited to put on a show for me but she can't know I'm there. Will you meet her while I watch?" _

 

_ The guy shrugs and they go into the room with the two-sided mirror. The random guy waits in the main room while Nick stands behind the mirror. _

 

_ Clare arrives a moment later. The guy smiles at her and Clare awkwardly smiles back. He says something and Clare tentatively walks towards him and stands in front of him. _

 

_ Nick holds his breath, waiting anxiously to see what happens next. Suddenly, Clare dances and moving her hips seductively. _

 

_ Nick continues watching Clare for. The mystery guy is enjoying the show on account of his smile and looking adoringly at Clare.  _

 

_ Clare is actually a superb dancer, a little too good; like she's been doing this for a while and that makes him ill. All those private moments they shared, Nick thought they were private, special but they're not because of this.  _

 

_ And he thought he was someone special to her. Nick removes the ring from his pocket, looks at it and leaves the room. _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Clare jumps briefly, hearing the door from the other room close abruptly. The guy asks if she's okay, Clare doesn't know what to say. She glances back at the guy, smiles awkwardly and he quietly says she can leave if she likes. _

 

_ Before she goes, he offers her a tip. Clare looks down at the money, says she doesn't want it and leaves. She runs out to the main bar and calls for Sydney. _

 

_ "Sydney, I need to leave," she cries. _

 

_ "You still have to do two more dances," _

 

_ "I know but there's something I need to take care of. Please Sydney," Clare begs him. _

 

_ Sydney sighs. "You leave now Clare, you might not have a job tomorrow," he warns her. _

 

_ Clare smiles sarcastically at him. "Good thing I planned on quitting before my birthday, which is tomorrow actually. I quit." Clare retorts and storms backstage to change back into her regular clothes. _

 

tbc


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what was home to you?" Mandy asks.
> 
> "Someone who loved and wanted me," she cries, "I thought I had that with Nick; it felt like we did until he left me,"

"I didn't ruin your life on purpose," Mandy reminds her as Clare eyes her skeptically, "but I thought Nick deserved better than you,"

 

Clare shuts her eyes and bites her tongue. She had met no one like Nick before, someone who had a genuine interest in her; like she was someone who mattered. She thought she found her home, somewhere she belonged...

 

"You know what I wanted my entire life Amanda? A home because I never had one. I grew up alone, moving from place to place, always hoping to find that place that felt like home,"

 

"And what was home to you?" Mandy asks.

 

"Someone who loved and wanted me," she cries, "I thought I had that with Nick; it felt like we did until he left me,"

 

"I'm sorry Clare,"

 

Clare looks at her. "It's sad that I had to wait ten years to hear you say that. I thought many times about what I would say or do if I ever saw you again Mandy, but I never imagined that you would go to such lengths to destroy my life. I didn't deserve what you did. If I kept secrets from Nick, it wasn't for malicious reasons or to purposely mislead him,"

 

"So, why did you do it?" Clare wonders.

 

~~

 

_Nick knocks frantically on Mandy's dorm door; it's late, but he doesn't care. He really thought he knew Clare, really know her but he never did. Everyone has secrets, but he believed there were no secrets between them._

 

_Mandy finally answers a moment later and as soon as she sees Nick's sad eyes, she knows that he saw Clare and she hugs him._

 

_"I'm so sorry Nick," she cries._

 

_"I thought I knew her, I thought she was a good girl... but I can't marry someone like that. Who knows what else she's hiding from me?"_

 

_Mandy shrugs. "I don't know but if she's been hiding this for who knows how long, she could hide other things from you. Do you really want to marry someone like that?"_

 

_"No," he realizes, "I don't want to be with someone like that either. You're the only one who's been honest with me. Thank you Amanda,"_

 

_Amanda smiles and hugs him and she pulls away, stares at his lips and closes in for a kiss but Nick stops her._

 

_"I'm sorry Amanda. Just because I don't want to be with Clare doesn't mean I don't love her anymore," he says, "and I love you but not, love you like that."_

 

_"I get it. You need time," Mandy reasons, "but you should know that I've been in love you Nick since, well, much forever. But I can wait until you feel... your heart's healed,"_

 

_"I don't even know what I will do now. I still love Clare and don't want to turn my back on her but I... what should I do?"_

 

 _Mandy shrugs. "It seems there's only_ **_one_ ** _thing to do at the moment,"_

 

_Nick raises an eyebrow. "What's that?"_

 

_"Leave her," Mandy reasons._

 

_Nick moans._

 

_"You think you can stay with after she kept secrets from you?" Mandy counters._

 

 _"But I still_ **_love_ ** _her,"_

 

_"Sleep on it then. You can stay here for the night or however long you like and then, you can decide what to do," she reasons._

 

_"Okay," he agrees, "Thanks for looking out for me Amanda. I really appreciate it,"_

 

 _"I'll do_ **_anything_ ** _for you Nick. I love you, truly,"_

 

_He nods at her and walks back to her spare room._

 

_~~_

 

 _Clare could have thought this through better but now, she’s stuck in a cab in the middle of rush hour traffic.  She doesn’t have her speed pumps but running now is probably a better option than staying in a non-moving cab. She tells the cab to drop her off, quickly pays him and makes a run for it.  There’s a shortcut she knows to get to Nick’s apartment, only a few blocks and she’ll be_ **_home_ ** _._

 

_Ever since Clare was a child in the foster care system, she never thought she would have a home.  The women who ran the orphanage where she stayed tried to stay optimistic for her but she knew that it was only a front.  No one would adopt her, not then and never. She came to that horrible realization when she was 14 years old and then as she got older, she got curious about her parents._

 

_The only thing she has from them is her baby blanket, which is so beautiful and Clare knows whenever she has her hands on it, it was made with love.  But why give her away? Why didn’t they want her? Was she defective or something?_

 

_Turned out to be a godsend when she could finally leave the orphanage and strike out on her own.  She was fifteen. It was a shock at first, to be out in the world by herself and no one to guide her.  The ladies at the orphanage were always nice to her._

 

_Then after about nine months, she settled in a homeless shelter, the one around the block from Nick’s bar.  It wasn’t as nice as the orphanage but no one needed to know that’s where she lived. She had her pride, and that’s why every morning, instead of sulking around the shelter all day she would explore the city._

 

_She liked the neighborhood and fell in love with Nick’s little bar.  It was the nicest place she had ever been in and the chairs, those leather lounge chairs were so comfortable.  Clare remembers studying them carefully and then picking out the chair, the one she deemed hers and that was it.  That was her spot, her reading spot where she could escape and forget everything._

 

_It’s strange to say but Nick’s bar became her home as much as Nick and his place became her home, somewhere she belonged._

 

_Home, it's more than a place, it's the feeling she belongs. That someone needs and wants her and Nick wants her and if she loses him by chance, she'll be alone again, a lost lonely girl who doesn't matter and Clare can't go back to that life._

 

_Never ever._

 

_Tbc_


	20. What You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But why? What’s changed?”

Chapter Title: what you deserve

Title: we found love

AUTHOR: obisgirl

Rating: pg-13

Characters: Clare Logan/Robin Hood, Killian/Emma, the Charmings

Summary:  After reuniting with her family in Storybrooke,  he aka Michael's father is in town and now; the savior needs to find a balance between her past and present. 

Disclaimer:  Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

 

"You didn't belong with  **him** ," Mandy spats, "He wasn't meant to be with you,"

 

Clare glares at her cell mate. "And how do you figure that?"

 

Mandy shrugs. "If he truly loved you no matter what, he wouldn't have left you alone,"

 

That got Clare's blood boiling, and she darted towards Mandy, pushing her against the wall. " **THE REASON HE LEFT ME WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!** "

 

"I never lied to him," Mandy retorts and shoving her away, "one of the key things Nick values above all else: honesty. He's a horrible liar himself and can't stand it when people aren't honest with him,"

 

"No, I never lied to him. You put it in his mind I did," Clare snaps, "you're the one who manipulated him, not me,"

 

Mandy sighs. "You can believe whatever you want to Clare but I've been honest with Nick about my feelings since the start,"

 

~~

 

_ "Nick?!" Clare cries, bursting through the apartment door with her spare key. She drops the key on the counter and looks around. He's usually home before she is since his shift ends early.  _

 

_ She checks him room, everywhere but no Nick.  _

 

_ Clare tries not to think the worst and settles down on the cot in front of the TV.  A moment later she picks up the house phone and calls his cell. Five rings and nothing.  _

 

_ "Where are you, Nick?" _

 

~~

 

_ "Do you have everything you need?" Mandy asks Nick as she pops by the spare room in her dorm.  _

 

_ Nick smiles at her as he fixes the blankets to his liking. "I think I'm fine but thanks Amanda," _

 

_ "You're not fine Nick. You are heartbroken and it will take awhile until you'll really be fine with what happened tonight," she says, coming over to him, "But I will help you. I will give you everything you need," _

 

_ "Because you love me," he reasons. _

 

_ Mandy blushes hard. "I'm sorry to burden you with that; it's not fair especially when you still love her," _

 

_ Nick sighs. "I don't think I'll ever be all right with leaving Clare but I'll never be okay living with someone who isn't honest with me," _

 

_ Mandy smiles at him. "Then that changes tonight," she reasons, "you deserve so much better than her Nick, you always have and I will make sure you get it," _

 

_ "You're too good Amanda,"  _

 

_ "You're everything Nick, always have been," she breathes. "Remember when we were kids, and I scraped my knee bad climbing that huge oak not far from my house? I acted like it was no big deal but you insisted on taking care of me," _

 

_ He smiles fondly. "I remember. You were a stubborn girl," _

 

_ "I wanted to impress you that I could deal with the pain. But what really impressed me was how much you wanted to take care of me then and that's what I want to do for you now. Love is selfless Nick and the way I feel about you, all I've wanted is to be your safeguard against the world and shield you from being hurt by it," _

 

_ Nick stares at her and then Mandy moves closer and kisses him. Nick kisses her back for a moment and then pulls away. _

 

_ "What's going on here?" he asks. _

 

_ "I'm sorry Nick," Mandy apologizes and stands. "You're still in love with Clare and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Have a good night." _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Despite her worries, Clare sleeps soundly, but the panic comes back once she wakes up and sees she’s still alone in the apartment which means Nick never came home last night.  She fixes her breakfast, cereal and toast (Nick always makes her the good stuff... she will really learn how to cook one day). After breakfast and showering, she calls Nick’s bar.   _

 

_ She’s never known him to sleep there. He always comes home after his shift but he might have needed to sleep there overnight if he had to pull in more hours and was too tired to drive home.  That’s a better option to think about than the other one Clare still doesn’t want to admit to herself.  _

 

_ “Hello Charlie,  it’s Clare. Is Nick there by any chance?”  _

 

_ The man calls if Nick is in and someone shouts back he hasn’t seen him.  “Sorry Clare, he’s not here,”  _

 

_ “That’s okay.  I might stop by later if he’s there but thanks for checking,”  she says and hangs up.  _

 

_ ‘Later’ turns out to be three minutes later as Clare grabs her keys and makes her way down to Nick’s bar.  She’s there fifteen minutes later and Charlie, the manager isn’t surprised to see her. “He’s still not here Clare,” he says, “Sorry,”  _

 

_ “But he works here,” she protests,  “Home and this place are the only two places he goes,”  _

 

_ Charlie shrugs.  “I don’t know what to tell you kiddo….” he says and notices the worried and scared look in Clare’s eyes.  “But I’m sure he’s just taking a break and will show up. He has been working extra hard lately at the bar, I think he was planning something special for your birthday. When is that?”  _

 

_ “Today,” Clare cries.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Clare takes the long way home, still baffled about Nick’s sudden disappearance.  This isn’t like him. She’s never known him to suddenly disappear. Even if he did, she doesn’t know where he would go.  She finds her way home, the apartment door open, and she rushes inside, hoping to find Nick there but he isn’t.  _

 

_ The apartment’s still empty, but the landlord is there. _

 

_ “Sorry miss for startling you,” he says,  “I got an anonymous note this morning that your boyfriend left,”  _

 

_ Clare smiles foolishly.  “No, that can’t be right.  This is Nick’s place. He can’t just leave it or me and say nothing,”  _

 

_ “Mr. Carter asked that all his stuff be packed up and sent to this address,”  _

 

_ “What address?” Clare asks.   _

 

_ The landlord sighs and reluctantly hands her the piece of paper.  There’s no name on it but Clare has a sneaking feeling she knows who lives there.   _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Clare finds the address easily, it’s the university near Nick’s bar.  She knocks calmly, not wanting to make a scene but if this dorm is  _ **_hers_ ** _ , God help her.  Mandy opens and Clare loses it. _

 

_ “You!” she squirms, “You did this.  You stole him from me?! Why would you do this? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?! Where is he? I want to talk to him,”  Clare rambles, pushing past her into the apartment. “Nick? I need to see you,”  _

 

_ “He’s not here Clare,” Mandy offers.   _

 

_ Clare stops in her tracks and turns to her.  “You’re lying. I saw the landlord, and he said that Nick wanted his things brought to this address. I know he’s here Mandy.  Where are you hiding him?”  _

 

_ “I’m not lying.  He’s really not here. He went out for a walk to help clear his head,”  _

 

_ “I don’t know what this is about but if I could just talk to him, then everything will be fine,” Clare cries, “Please, I need to see him,”  _

 

_ Mandy shrugs.  “If he were here (which he’s not), I know for certain he doesn’t want to see you. Ever again,”  she says.  _

 

_ “But why? What’s changed?”  _

 

_ Mandy shrugs again.  “I don’t know but he doesn’t want you anymore,”  _

 

_ Tears swell in Clare’s eyes.  “He doesn’t want me anymore?” she cries, “but  _ **_I love him_ ** _ ,”  _

 

_ “Maybe he didn’t love you as much as you loved him,” Mandy offers,  “Look, Nick isn’t here Clare. It’s over,”  _

 

_ Clare shakes her head and looks at her defiantly.  “You may never tell me your role in all of this Mandy, but I know you were involved somehow and someday, I hope you get what you deserve,” _

 

_ Amanda says nothing.  Clare glances towards the extra room and quietly leaves.  _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ Clare doesn't bother with taking her time to get home, primarily because she isn't sure if she still has one. Home is Nick's apartment; he invited her to live with him and her name is not on the lease and he's gone.  _

 

_ It's really no surprise once she returns that the landlord is there. He looks at her solemnly.  _

 

_ "You will leave," he says. "Mr. Carter is gone; he's ordered all his stuff moved and you can't stay here miss," _

 

_ "I know," she sighs, "But can you delay sending his stuff... at least for a week? Give me a chance to get my affairs in order? Maybe I can convince Nick that this is all one big misunderstanding?" _

 

_ "I can delay for a week but nothing more," he warns her, "After that, you're on your own," _

 

_ "Thank you," _

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ A week isn't much and Clare really isn't sure what she can do. She calls Nick's cellphone, leaving him countless messages she needs to talk to him. She visits his bar every day, hoping to maybe catch him at work but he doesn't even show.  _

 

_ Going to Mandy's place is useless, especially since she'll only give her the runaround. Clare is sure that Nick is staying there. There's nowhere else he can reasonably go.  _

 

_ And there's nowhere Clare can go either.  She has few options and soon it's almost a week. But the evening before she prepares herself to move out, she feels ill.  _

 

_ Her palms feel sweaty and her head feels dizzy. Clare knows she hasn't been eating well recently... she must really learn how to cook. She closes her eyes, breathes in and out before walking over to the cot and lays down.  _

 

_... which is a bad idea since she bolts up a second later and runs to the bathroom and vomits into the sink. She feels shaky, and she sits back on the toilet, looking at herself in the mirror. She needs helps, she needs Nick but now, whatever is ailing her, Clare has to take care of herself. _

 

_ She stands, washes her face and brushes her teeth before leaving the apartment. She has a little money to buy medicine at the pharmacy down the block for an upset stomach.  _

 

_ Clare walks into pharmacy and goes immediately to the medicine aisle but stops once she passes the prenatal care section.  _

 

_ Being pregnant now would be horrible timing. She doesn't have a job because she quit and tomorrow, she won't have a home because the landlord only gave her one week to get her affairs in order. Nick left her, and she's alone. She can't provide for a baby.  _

 

_ But still, Clare needs to know if she is.  _

 

_ She barely has enough money for a cheap pregnancy test. As soon as she buys it, she rushes back to the apartment and shuts herself in the bathroom. It's a pee stick and results are instant.  _

 

_ Clare removes the test from the box, squats over the toilet and positions the test under her thighs and goes.  _

 

_ Good thing she drank a lot of water earlier.  _

 

_ The results come in quick but she's too nervous to look at it.  If she's pregnant, she's screwed. If she's not, that would be better because she can't really worry about anything else. _

 

_ She lets the result sit on the bathroom sink and she rests on the pull out bed.  _

 

_ Her whole body feels so heavy and she really needs to take it easy. Clare doesn't know how long she sleeps but sometime later, she gets up and goes to the bathroom and stares at the pregnancy test. She would wait until morning but she can't. She needs to know now. _

 

_ Clare shakingly picks up the stick and hides the result with her finger, exhales and slowly uncovers the result. She sees the edge of a positive pink sign, hesitates and uncovers the rest.  _

 

_ There's a big positive pink sign, and she stares at it blankly for a moment before she cries. She can't be a mother. Not now.  _

 

_ This is the worst timing ever. _

 

_ She doesn't have a job anymore, no one take care of her and in less than 24 hours, not even a home. How can she take care of a baby? _

 

_ A baby,  _ **_her baby,_ ** _ deserves better than that. Better than her.  _

 

_ Tbc _

 


	21. For the First Time in Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I haven’t and I’ve done that because I needed time to reconcile my past and my present. I still do... for the first time in forever, I have everything I’ve always wanted. But I’ve been reluctant to accept parts of it because it felt surreal. I’ve been reluctant to accept you as my mother because when I look at you, I still see my roommate and friend,”

Clare's not a morning person, never has been, but she's grateful to see her grandfather and Nick at the station like they promised.

 

Last night was the worst. Spending unwanted time with Mandy hurt and reliving all those painful memories of Nick leaving her made last night the worst night of her life.

 

"I trust you ladies could work through things last night," Nick says, looking at his fiancé and ex-girlfriend.

 

"Some issues may stay unresolved but things are better now," Clare says.

 

Charming smiles at her proudly and reaches for his key to let them out. "Well, that's very good to hear,"

 

He opens the cell and Clare hugs him, glances at Nick and walks out of the station. Mandy looks curiously at the sheriff and then hugs Nick fondly. "I love you," she breathes.

 

"I know. I love you too Amanda," he says and pulls away, fixing her hair. Charming excuses himself and checks on Clare. "How did it _really_ go last night?"

 

Mandy sighs. "How do you _think_? She still blames me for ruining her life,"

 

"You did nothing. You helped me,"

 

Mandy shrugs. "As much as Clare claims she's moved on she hasn't. She still holds a torch for you Nick, and I, as your fiancé need to know if you still feel the same about her? Otherwise, I think this nasty love triangle needs to end now,"

 

"I am committed to you Amanda. Yes, I truly loved Clare once, a long time ago, but she isn't my future. You are. I love you, I want to marry you,"

 

Mandy smiles at him lovingly and kisses him. "Thanks. I needed to hear that. I'm the only one for you and always will be,"

 

~~

 

"Clare wait!" Charming calls after her as she leaves the station. She reluctantly stops walking and faces her grandfather. "Are you okay?"

 

"Being locked up with my arch nemesis isn't nearly as traumatizing as I thought it would be," she says and he looks at her seriously. "Okay, maybe traumatizing,"

 

He sighs. "If it helps, I'm sorry that Nick, and I had to resort to such measures,"

 

"It does but I know you were only doing your job granddad," she says.

 

Charming stares at her and she smiles awkwardly at him. "I called you _granddad_ ," she realizes.

 

"You did,"

 

"I called Killian _dad_ too," she confesses.

 

"I think you should go home and see your parents and have a long talk with them _,"_ Charming advises.

 

"Thanks, grandpa," she teases.

 

Charming moans. "I think I liked granddad better," he calls back.

 

Clare smiles at him thoughtfully.

 

~~

 

_Clare tries to sleep, but it's impossible; in a few hours, the landlord will evict her and not too long ago, she found out she's expecting. Instead of giving herself time to look for a place to stay, she mostly looked and called Nick all week._

 

_He never once answered her calls and does not want to be found, at least by her. But if he knew, if he knew that she's pregnant with his baby, she knows he wouldn't abandon her. Not his child anyway._

 

_She packs up her things, leaves a note for the landlord she's already left and Clare gives him one last phone call._

 

_~~_

 

_Nick groans, hearing the phone ring again; he knows it's Clare, still trying to reach him. Part of him wants to pick up the phone and give her that closure but he can't._

 

_His cell phone picks up the voicemail instead._

 

_"Nick? Nick? I don't know if you're getting this or maybe you changed your number but... I wish you'd talk to me. I don't why you left me but I feel you owe me an explanation. No matter what, I love you and I miss you a lot. If you don't call me back or do, it's up to you. I love you Nick, always,"_

 

_Nick stares blankly at the ceiling for a moment before hitting the replay button on his voicemail, listening again to Clare’s desperate plea to see him.  It doesn’t feel right ignoring her, she deserves answers, to defend herself…_

 

_He needs to let her go but he can’t._

 

_Nick is seconds away from calling her back when Mandy comes in.  “Do you need anything?” she asks._

 

_“I need to leave, I need to get away,” Nick realizes,  “I need to let her go, so I can move on,”_

 

_Mandy shrugs.  “Sure, if that’s what you need,” she says, “but if you need a place, a home to come back to, I’ll be here for you Nick... but I hope whatever you plan to do, you don’t run back to her,”_

 

_He frowns.  “She deserves an explanation of why I left.  She doesn't know that I came and saw her at the club,” he cries,  “she doesn't understand about what’s going on in my head,”_

 

_“What about what you deserved all those years, Nick?” Mandy counters,  “She never told you a single truth and do you honestly, expect that to change if you confront her?  Face it Nick, you don’t know her and never have,”_

 

_“I love her so much, it’s hard to forget that,” he cries._

 

_Amanda comes over and hugs him.  “I know, love is a difficult feeling to forget.  It’s always there, taunting you day by day, coursing through your veins, in your blood. Love makes us human; it’s what lets us know that we’re alive,” she says._

 

_Nick pulls away and looks at Mandy.  “I know you love me but I can’t….”_

 

_“Ssh, you don’t have to feel anything at first,” she whispers,  “I mean, you don’t have to feel love towards someone to be connected to that person; sometimes, just feeling is enough,”_

 

_Mandy leans closer and kisses Nick; Nick resists at first and then kisses her back..._

 

_~~_

 

This is only the second time Clare’s tried to sneak back into the apartment without being caught and this time, isn’t any different.  The only difference is the excuse, and it’s a good one. It’s still early, expects no one to be awake but her father is, drinking tea and eating toast.  She freezes and stares at him and he looks at her, sighing.

 

“What happened this time?” he asks.  

 

Clare walks towards him. “I was detained,” she says.  

 

“Detained, that’s an interesting synonym for spending the night at the sheriff’s station,” he muses.  

 

Clare groans and bites her lip nervously.  “How did you know?”

 

“Emma called your grandfather, and he told her you were spending the night in a cell because of your unruly behavior,” Killian says, “What the bloody hell has gotten into you Clare?”

 

“Nothing has been easy for me since I arrived here from the Enchanted Forest; it’s been dealing with one crisis after the next,” Clare cries,   “I’m still waiting for something else horrible to happen because that’s the way it always is,”

 

“Then you find a better way to deal with it,” Killian recommends, “Because if you act the wrong way or do something else ridiculous, you will lose Michael.  You need to get your life in order Clare, you’re the only one who can fix what’s wrong with it. No one else can do that for you,”

 

“You’re right,” she breathes.

 

“He is,” Emma interrupts, “Clare, I know we haven’t been your parents long, but I learned a long time ago, the only one who controls what happens in your life, is yourself.  Destiny doesn’t always get a say but free will that’s the most powerful magic in the world. Next to true love anyway and maybe, shoes,”

 

Clare glances at her father and then to her mom.  “You will not admonish me for doing whatever I did last night?” she queries.  “You know what happened,”

 

“We do. You got into a fight with your rival and your ex-boyfriend let you spend the night in jail with her, to work through your issues,” Emma says, “Tough love is hard, it couldn’t have been easy but it was a lesson you needed to learn Clare,”

 

Clare smiles at her thoughtfully.  “It’s so odd,” she realizes, “I know you were young when you had me, but your knowledge, your insight, you’re a hell of a lot wiser beyond your years,”

 

“I’m not wise Clare but I have had good teachers to help me become the woman I am today; your grandparents, my godmother, becoming a mother at eighteen…”

 

“Well, we have at least that in common,” Clare reasons.  “I was unprepared for a baby when I found out I was pregnant with Michael.  My life was a wreck, I lost everything I loved; a home, the man I thought loved me back,”

 

“Now, you have a home, your family…”

 

Killian smiles at his ladies and Clare smiles back at him thoughtfully.  “I have a home and my family, but I never... treated you like family,” she says.  

 

“You have,” Emma reasons.  

 

“No, I haven’t and I’ve done that because I needed time to reconcile my past and my present.  I still do... for the first time in forever, I have everything I’ve always wanted. But I’ve been reluctant to accept parts of it because it felt surreal. I’ve been reluctant to accept you as my mother because when I look at you, I still see my roommate and friend,”

 

“It’s okay if you feel that way Clare,” Emma assures her,  “Like you said, I was young when I had you…”

 

“But that shouldn’t make a difference,” Clare continues,  “Because everything you have done for me, not wanting to be alone when I’ve been alone most of my life... it needs to stop.  The past is in the past and I’m tired of letting what happened then, define my present. I’ve held onto so much anger and resentment for so long... you’re my parents, you’re my mom and my dad and I’m sorry it’s taken me forever to realize what I have in front of me, is all I need,”

 

Emma gets teary-eyed and hugs her.  

 

“I’m so sorry for not recognizing who you are,” Clare cries, “Mom,”

 

tbc


	22. Your Best Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was scared once of what her future would look like; if she was doing the right, helping her baby find a better home, if she could truly find her way home. Clare lost a lot and had every reason to crumble in a corner and cry but she kept on surviving.

 

_Clare doesn’t really know where to go or where she can stay.  She can’t go back to Nick’s apartment and there’s only so many times she can call Nick before he thinks she’s stalking him.  If he wanted to contact her, he would have already. She’s about a week pregnant now and as easy as it would be to find a clinic and get an abortion, it feels wrong to do something like that to her own child._

 

_This kid, boy or girl, deserves better than that.  Her baby deserves his or hers best chance, a better life than what she can provide for._

 

_Clare’s been so accustomed to sleeping on a bed, the pullout or Nick’s feather bed, that sleeping in a random alley feels beneath her.  She has cash to help get by from her last job but that’ll run out, eventually._

 

_Her only option is the mission she stayed at prior to moving in with Nick; if they’ll still take her.  She was kind of hot head the last time she was there, boasting how wonderful it was that she found someone who loved her and she didn’t need the mission anymore._

 

_St. Jude’s Mission for the Poor._

 

_There’s no need to really announce her presence, not at first anyway. So Clare makes her way to the chapel, sits down in the pews and stares thoughtfully at the altar.  The chapel mostly is empty except for a few nuns reciting their daily prayers and no one’s really paying attention to her._

 

_Or at least she thinks._

 

_“Can I help you?” someone asks._

 

_Clare turns around and stands nervously, noticing the nun; it’s the same nun she sassed off to last time she was there.  “Oh sister, I…”_

 

_“Ms. Logan,” the sister muses._

 

_“I know I don’t have a right to ask for your help but I need it. My boyfriend left me; I still don’t know why, I have a baby on the way and I need a place to stay,” she cries._

 

_The sister sighs, looking her over.  “Your sass last time…”_

 

_“I’m sorry,” Clare quickly apologizes, “But I would truly appreciate your kindness, to whatever you can do to help me sister. I need to give my baby his best chance. It’s what he deserves. Can you help me?”_

 

_“Yes, I can help you.  We’re always here to help Ms. Logan,” sister continues and Clare hugs her.  “No need to be overly excited dear. Our mission here is to help anyone who needs it and that is exactly what we will do for you,”_

 

_Clare lets her smiles fondly at the woman. “Thank you,” she cries._

 

_“There, there Ms. Logan,” sister continues,  “Life isn’t always a fairytale but if you believe in miracles, then I think we can turn your life around and help your baby find a home where he is loved and maybe one day, you’ll find yours too,”_

 

_~~_

 

Clare didn’t understand why her parents gave her up why they left her alone and why she continued to be alone for most of her life.  

 

The thing Clare’s always done is look backwards, hold onto the scars and the pain of her past instead of looking ahead to the future.  The future can be a scary thing too; it can be filled with lots of uncertainty and doubt.

 

She was scared once of what her future would look like; if she was doing the right, helping her baby find a better home, if she could truly find her way home.  Clare lost a lot and had every reason to crumble in a corner and cry but she kept on surviving.

 

She never found love again after Nick, mostly because it was too painful and too risky to let anyone else in.  Clare thought no one could love her that she wasn’t worthy of love but that changed once she found Robin and they found each other.

 

And her family, whom she denied for the longest time.  

 

“You two really gave up everything for me, to give me my best chance and never once demanded that I refer properly refer to you as mom and dad,” Clare reflects.  

 

“I might have been a little pushy in the beginning,” Emma admits, “But only because we waited for 28 years without knowing we waited for 28 years to see you again,”

 

Killian smirks at his wife.  “We couldn’t push you Clare... these bonds, they have to happen naturally when _you’re_ ready for them,” he reasons.  

 

“I come from a rather remarkable family, don’t I?” she muses,  “My grandfather is Prince Charming, grandmum is Snow White, my dad is a pirate…”

 

“Former pirate,” Killian corrects.

 

“Former pirate and my mom is a princess... it’s a lot to take in sometimes,” Clare admits, “I’m sorry I took so long to realize what I have, not seeing what was in front of me,”

 

“It’s a lot for anyone to take Clare,” Killian continues, “Finding your way home takes time. But once you do, it’ll always be yours,”

 

~~

 

**_13 Years Ago, 9 months later_ **

 

_The hardest part about being pregnant Clare found was experiencing all the milestones and not having someone who loved her by her side, to experience them with._

 

_The nuns were always excited when she reached a milestone.  The sisters are really a godsend too. They helped get her what she needed for the baby, contacted an adoption agency for her and helped her look for a job, a good job._

 

_Clare doesn’t have many talents, but she was always comfortable in a bar.  Even though mother superior disapproves of her place of work, she doesn’t argue with her.  Her bar is not Nick’s bar, and it is not the seedy nightclub she used to work at but if Clare needed to start from the bottom and work her way up, that’s what she will do._

 

_Start as a waitress and then see what happens from there._

 

_Before she can work though,  she needs to have her baby._

 

_Her due date is around the corner and Clare feels like walking on eggshells, waiting for her water to break.  All the nuns are on high alert and know the number to call._

 

_And then it happens._

 

_It’s an agonizing seven hours._

 

_The lights flicker as Clare screams._

 

_The nuns serve as midwives and once it’s all over,  mother superior offers her a chance to hold him._

 

_Him.  Her son.  For nine months, he’s been her only company.   Clare tried so hard not to get attached to him, she already signed the closed adoption papers and if she holds him now, if she even looks at him, she knows her first instinct is to keep him._

 

_But if she keeps him, she wouldn’t be giving him his best chance and Clare needs to stick to her original plan._

 

_“Clare, do you want to hold him?”_

 

_As hard as it is, as painful as it is,  Clare can’t look at him and turns her head away.  “No, I can’t... he deserves better than me. I need to give him his best chance,”_

 

 _Mother superior looks helplessly at the other nuns and then hands the baby to the doctor.  Before he leaves with the child, she looks solemnly at the baby in his arms. “Your mother wants to give you your best chance because it’s what you deserve,” she whispers, “But really what you both deserve_ **_is to be together_ ** _. I pray you find her one day and become the family you were always meant to be,”_

 

~~

 

_Nick needs to give himself his best chance, a chance to be happy and find love again.  If he lingers on what could have been with Clare, their love, he will never be happy. He had girlfriends before Clare, was happy before her and if he truly wants to move on, he can.  He can love again._

 

_It probably won’t happen as quickly as it did with Clare but eventually with time, he’ll heal and let love in.  He stops running and finds his way home, back to the person who loves him and wants what’s best for him._

 

_Mandy’s always been a good friend and Nick knows, if he allowed himself, he could fall in love with her and potentially be happy again.  And that’s what he wants._

 

_He knocks impatiently on Mandy’s dorm door and smiles crookedly when he sees her._

 

_“Hey stranger,” she says, “What are you..?”_

 

_Before she can finish that sentence, he lunges towards her and kisses her.  There is a spark there, a small spark that might turn into something. His fingers lightly caress her chin and Mandy pulls away from him, unsure what’s going on._

 

_“Nick, I thought you were…. what are you doing here?”_

 

_“Giving myself my best chance to feel again,” he reasons and kisses her again. He backs her up into the room and slams the door behind them._

 

Tbc


	23. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I've had this nasty habit of holding on too tightly to the past,” she starts, “That I never allowed myself to be happy because I couldn't let go,”

Moving on has never been an easy thing for Clare.  She’s lingered so much on her past pains to really give herself a chance to be happy but now, she feels she can let go of it all finally and truly move on.  

 

And the only way to give herself her best chance at a happy ending is to let go of the one thing she’s always held onto: Nick.  

 

She’s held onto him for a long time, even when she didn’t have him anymore.  He’s the reason she subconsciously continually worked in bars, job after job, because she secretly hoped that she would see him again.  That she would finally get the chance to tell her side of the story and maybe once sorting out the details of what went wrong, continue their happy ending together.  

 

That’s what the old Clare hoped for.  

 

The new Clare doesn’t want that happy ending with him anymore.  She wants it with people who love her and truly put her first. She wants it with her parents, Michael, Robin and her grandparents.  

 

It’s the reason she's standing in front of Nick’s door at the Bed and Breakfast, to tell him she’s finally ready to move on from him and he likewise, should do the same with Mandy.  

 

“Clare?” Nick asks, surprised to see her.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Is Amanda here?” she counters.

 

Nick sighs and crosses his arms.  “No, she isn’t. She went out for coffee,” he says, recognizing that she called her Amanda and not Mandy.  “Is something wrong?"

 

“Can I come in? I promise this won't take long and I won't be violent. I only want to talk,"

 

Nick hesitates and then lets her inside.

 

“I've had this nasty habit of holding on too tightly to the past,” she starts, “That I never allowed myself to be happy because I couldn't let go,”

 

“I'm sorry I lost it yesterday with Amanda and I'm sorry that I dragged you into it. I focused so much of my time, lingering on what happened that I didn't see what I had in front of me. I loved you Nick so much and I held onto that love for a long time. But, I realize now, that it's held me back from finding my own happy ending and to an extent, yours. I suppose that we both needed closure before either of us could really move on,”

 

"So, the point of this long revelation is that I'm letting you go for me and for you. Because I think that's the only way we can both have our best chance at our own happy ending," she reasons, "and whatever happened, happened and I'm done, really done this time holding onto that,"

 

Nick stares blankly at her, astonished by her honesty and selflessness.

 

“Wow,” is all he can say.

 

“I'm shocked too,” she admits, “I never thought I could let you go. But it's something we both need -- and we can still be parents to Michael. Just not _together_ in that way,”

 

“Which is for the best,” Nick reasons, “Moving on is something I've been trying to do for years. There's been times when I couldn't stop thinking about you but... this is really for the best. For us both,”

 

“It is,” she agrees, “And I'm sure Amanda will be thrilled to finally start a new life with you,”

 

“If anything Clare, we made a beautiful kid together. Michael's great and I truly look forward to getting to know him,”

 

"You know I have more family in this town than our son," she reminds him.

 

Nick smiles. “And I look forward to getting to know them too,”

 

“Right,” Clare muses,  “I’m glad we got that all out in the open.  When Amanda comes back, you can tell her what I said, however you want.  There’s somewhere I need to be,”

 

“Your new guy?” he asks.  

 

Clare turns and looks at him sheepishly and Nick scratches the back of his head.  

 

“It’s okay Clare.  Like you said, we both moved on and we’re both with people we love. There’s no need for you hide him from me. I hope you’re happy with him.  Robert,”

 

“Robert?” she counters.

 

“Your new boyfriend Robert.  Michael told me about him. Robert, Robin, his name started with an ‘R’,”

 

“Robin Hood,” Clare corrects.

 

Nick smiles.  “You always loved your fairytales,” he observes teasingly.  

 

Clare shakes her head, blushes and leaves quietly.  If Amanda turns out to be a fairytale princess, or related to someone from back there, it’ll be the devil’s work.  

 

A short walk down the hall and Clare comes to Robin’s room.  It’s taken her a long time to get to this place, her happy ending.  Everything seemed to sort of impede really enjoying this. It still kind of feels like something else is coming, something bad but Clare will worry about that tomorrow.  

 

She can be selfish for one night and enjoy herself.  Clare fixes her hair, makes sure everything looks good and knocks on the door.  She hears Robin shuffle from his bed and he answers, smiling dreamily at her.

 

“Hi,” she smiles widely.  

 

“Hello there,”

 

Clare lunges towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him.  They stumble backwards clumsily onto the bed and Clare lets out a fit of giggles at their awkward situation.

 

“I take it from your giggles and happy attitude, your stuff, the things you needed time to deal with, it’s done?” he asks.  

 

“It’s done, finally, all of it.  Reconciling my past, reuniting my father with his mother... it’s all done,” she cries and kisses him, still curled in his arms, “And now, finally, I’m all yours,”

 

Robin kisses her.  “That’s good,” he muses,  “So am I. I ran into someone earlier, the someone I wanted to avenge for my Marian,”

 

Clare looks at him curiously.  

 

“I spent a long time thinking about my revenge, living the in the past, the same way you did... I didn’t let myself feel anything else. Until you.  I loved my Marian but the way I feel about you Clare, does not even compare. You’re the **_one_ ** ,”

 

She smiles and kisses him again.  “Good, because you’re the only one for me too,” she breathes, “You’re my happily ever after,”

 

“You’re mine too,”  Robin teases, kissing her.

 

Clare’s never been so blissfully happy in her life; she was happy with Nick once long ago but that wasn’t meant to last.  Then she realized, love never lasts. Love is good when it happens but sometimes _the one_ she thought was _the one_ really wasn’t _the one_ and _the one_ , _the one_ she had been waiting came along later when she was ready.  

 

That one is Robin.  She had been an enemy of love, it had only brought her pain but he was the only one who helped her find her way home. Finally, Clare has everything she’s always wanted, someone who loves her, her family, her son and a home.

 

Trouble or the next crisis is farthest from Clare’s mind right now because all that matters is being in her love’s arms, just being with him and feeling so happy and safe.  Nothing can tear her apart from Robin. They were two lost souls, looking for their own happy ending and they found their happy ending and found love in each other.

 

He truly loves her and she truly loves him.

 

Everything is perfect.  

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm going to need to take another break again. I started a new job recently, and my schedule is really tight. If I started to post a new story now, I would want to do it consistently, instead of posts being spread out. 
> 
> Second note: This is also the end of my AU series, I thought I had an idea for another story but it fizzled out. I do have other stories I would like to post but my schedule is tied up at the moment.


End file.
